Divorce
by AchernarEve
Summary: Suasana hening saat hakim akhirnya membacakan hasil putusannya. "Berdasarkan aturan serta kekuatan hukum negara bagian New York dengan ini dinyatakan bahwa hak asuh Eloise Diandra Halleyan Malfoy jatuh ke tangan Hermione Jean Granger, ibu kandungnya." IT'S A WRAP! Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey, here's my new story. I hope you like it and there's no magic in this story. Happy reading:)

**Divorce**

**by**

**AchernarEve**

**Rowling has! I just having fun with the characters**

**Chapter 1**

"Dari semua bukti, keterangan saksi, serta keputusan para Juri, dinyatakan bebas dari semua tuntutan."

Setelah ketukan palu yang ketiga kalinya semua tamu di persidangan ini bertepuk tangan. Mister Ramses yang masih mengenakan seragam orange penjaranya berjalan dari kursinya untuk langsung memeluk keluarganya. Pandangannya tertuju pada pengacara yang tampak sedang berbincang dengan salah satu rekannnya.

"Terima kasih, Mister Malfoy," ujarnya sambil berjabat tangan.

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya," balas Draco Malfoy yang menyambut jabatan tangan itu.

Seorang wanita langsung menyambut dirinya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang persidangan itu. "Mister Malfoy," panggil wanita itu yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah atasannya itu.

Draco Malfoy hanya memandangnya sesaat yang berarti bahwa sudah saatnya ia mengatakan apa sebenarnya yang ingin ia katakan. "Ponselmu terus berdering ketika persidangan tadi."

"Sudah kukatakan untuk mematikan ponselku saat aku sedang di persidangan," jawabnya yang masih terus berjalan di koridor pengadilan itu.

"Tetapi, ini penting," jawab Hannah, asistennya.

Draco hanya kembali menatapnya sesaat untuk kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. "Apa yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan persidangan yang sedang kuhadapi?"

Hannah Pierce kembali berusaha mengimbangi langkah atasannya yang terkadang lebih menyeramkan dari monster yang sering diceritakan di masa kecilnya. "Eloise."

Langkah Draco terhenti saat mendengar nama itu terlontar dari asistennya. "Saint Lucas menghubungimu beberapa kali menanyakan kapan kau datang. Hari ini adalah jadwal kau menjemputnya dari sekolah."

"_Godamnit_, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak awal."

Baru saja Hannah akan membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskan, Draco sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

000

Ruangan itu tampak sangat tenang. Argumen sesekali keluar dari mulut wanita itu saat ia pikir bahwa ide yang ditawarkan oleh direktur penyiaran tempat ia bekerja tak sama dengannya. Hermione menyilangkan kakinya di bawah meja dan berusaha untuk mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang diinginkan oleh Chris untuk acara yang dipimpinnya.

"Lalu kau mau aku untuk mengeliminasi berita Senator Hunt hanya karena ia seorang yang berpengaruh dan akan berdampak buruk bila ia tak menyukainya?"

Chris bersedekap lalu berpaling dari jendela besar di kantornya untuk menatap Hermione. Ia mengangguk. "Bila kita ingin membuat acaramu bertahan lama."

Hermione menghela napas. Seketika hawa di ruangan itu terasa pengap. Hal ini merupakan salah satu yang tak ia sukai dari manajemen perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Investor adalah segalanya. Tetapi, hal itu bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya. Bukankah itu adalah tugas dari sebuah kantor berita, yaitu menyiarkan berita secara jujur, lugas, dan gamblang.

"Chris," ujarnya putus asa.

Chris berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku tahu ini bertentangan dengan hati nuranimu, tapi kau tak hanya bekerja berdasarkan hati nurani saja."

Hermione gondok mendengar ucapan pria di hadapannya ini. Ia selalu punya 1001 cara untuk meredam dirinya dan Hermione membenci hal itu. "Pecat aku saja."

Kali ini Chris tertawa renyah. "Kau hanya bisa berharap. Kau _executive producer_ terhandalku, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Dia masih tertawa lalu menyesap kopi dari gelas kertas berlogo _franchise_ kedai kopi ternama di seantero bumi itu. Percakapan mereka terinterupsi oleh suara getar dari ponsel Hermione. Matanya memandang layar datar itu sesaat lalu dengan sigap mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo," sapanya.

Dia mendengarkan dengan saksama suara yang terdengar dari seberang sana. "Aku akan sampai disana kurang dari 20 menit lagi. Terima kasih telah menginformasikan padaku, ."

"Ada apa?" tanya Chris yang tahu ada panggilan penting dari pegawai favoritnya ini.

Hermione langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Elle. Aku akan kembali sekitar satu jam lagi."

Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi ia menghambur keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chris memanggil nama sejenak. "Hermione."

Ia berpaling untuk menatap Chris. "Hati-hati."

Dia tertawa. "Aku hanya menjemput akan anakku, bukan pergi ke medan perang."

Setelah jeda kecil antara dirinya dan Chris ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dengan berusaha menghubungi pria yang seharusnya menjemput anaknya. "_Damn you, Draco!"_

000

Secepat mungkin Draco memacu sedan hitamnya untuk menembus jalanan di kota ini. Ponselnya kembali berdering, namun kali ini bukan dari Saint Lucas.

"Draco Malfoy," jawabnya tenang.

"Kau dimana?" tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi suara di seberang sana meneriaki dirinya.

Draco hanya sedikit mengedik mengetahui tabiat wanita yang kini tengah meracau di ponselnya. "Aku sedang di jalan menuju sekolahnya, kembalilah bekerja."

"Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya, jangan pernah berjanji untuk menjemputnya."

"Aku tengah berada di persidangan tadi, terlambat sedikit bukan masalah yang besar."

Draco mendengar helaan napas di seberang sana. "Kau terlambat satu jam, Draco. Demi Tuhan."

"Dan bila kau tak berhenti bicara, aku akan terlambat lebih lama dari itu."

Dan seperti dengan asistennya, belum sempat wanita itu menjawab ia sudah mematikan ponselnya.

000

Mata Hermione Granger membelalak seketika saat sambungan teleponnya diputus sepihak dari seberang sana. Dia masih menatap layar ponsel pintarnya dengan kesal. Tanpa perlu berusaha untuk menghubungi Draco Malfoy lagi, ia langsung menancap gasnya menuju sekolah puterinya yang hanya berjarak 15 menit dari kantornya itu.

Hermione berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki lorong dari Saint Lucas. Langkahnya perlahan terkurangi kecepatannya saat ia melihat puteri semata wayangnya itu. "Hey," sapanya pada Elle yang kini tak lagi sendiri.

"Mum," jawab Elle yang masih menggandeng ayahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione yang masih menunjukkan kepanikan di wajahnya.

Eloise atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Elle oleh kebanyakan orang ini mengangguk yang membuat rambut ikal tembaganya bergoyang. "Dia baik-baik saja," ujar ayahnya menambahkan.

Hermione hanya menatap dingin. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Hermione pada puterinya.

Elle menggangguk. "Dad dan aku akan makan siang lalu aku akan ikut Dad ke kantornya, Mum ikut?"

Kini tatapan Hermione melunak lalu sekilas menatap Draco yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Mum harus kembali ke kantor secepatnya, _sweetheart."_

"Baiklah," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Elle dan mereka berjalan beriringan di lorong itu menuju mobil Draco.

Hermione memegang pergelangan tangan Draco sebelum ia ikut masuk ke dalam kemudi mobil itu. "Ingat dia alergi kacang dan jangan memberikannya terlalu banyak makanan yang manis. Elle akan kesulitan untuk tidur di malam harinya."

Draco hanya memandang mantan istrinya itu dengan saksama lalu mengangguk. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Aku serius," tandas Hermione.

"Elle juga anakku, aku tahu apa yang boleh dan tak boleh bagi tubuhnya."

Hermione kehabisan kata-kata saat mendengarnya. Tak ada yang patut diributkan lagi kali ini. Dia tahu bahwa ia tak akan menang bila berargumen dengan Draco Malfoy tanpa persiapan. Pengacara seperti dia selalu memilki 1001 alasan untuk menjawabnya.

"Kami pergi dulu."

Ia hanya mengangguk dan sedan hitam di hadapannya menghilang.

Hermione kembali lagi ke kantornya dengan Daniela yang sudah duduk di ujung mejanya membawakan gelas kertas berisi kopi yang selalu menjadi penambah tenaganya selama ia harus bekerja. "Drama lagi dengan Mister Draco Malfoy."

Wanita itu mengedikkan bahunya lalu duduk di kursinya sambil menyesap kopi yang dibawakan Daniela tadi. "Dia terlambat menjemput Elle."

"Kemacetan di New York memang sangat mengesalkan," jawab Daniela yang ikut menyesap kopi di tangannya.

Kini wanita yang sudah di kenalnya sejak masih menjadi junior reporter ini menggeleng dan mencebik. "Dia terlambat karena berada di persidangan. Alasan klasik sejak jaman purba dulu."

Daniela tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Alasan klasik yang membuat kau menceraikannya."

"_Oh shut up_."

"Bangun dari kursimu Miss Granger, kita masih harus membahas _headline _ serta _outline _berita untuk malam ini. Semua orang sudah menunggumu di aquarium room."

Mereka telah berada di _aquarium room_ sebutan untuk ruang pertemuan untuk menentukan _outline _berita yang akan mereka sajikan yang terbuat dari kaca yang membuatnya terlihat seperti akuarium. _Senior producer, assitant senior producer, news anchor_, dan semua kru tim yang ia miliki telah berkumpul.

"Jadi kita akan tetap membawakan berita Senator Hunt?"

Hermione mengangguk. Mereka semua tertawa lalu bertepuk tangan. "Hal ini yang membuat kami mencintaimu, Hermione. Kau tak takut dengan atasan kita."

Hermione mengerutkan bibirnya. "Tertawalah Tom, bila aku dipecat kau dan semua tim ini akan ikut mati bersamaku."

Tom sontak mencebik dan rekannya tertawa melihatnya.

000

Hermione sudah berada di ruang kontrol dengan gelas kertas berisi kopi di tangannya. Sesekali ia menyesapnya dan tetap terus memperhatikan _news anchor_-nya malam ini. Intruksi demi intruksi ia berikan melalui _earphone _yang mereka kenakan dan dalam waktu satu jam acara mereka rampung dengan sukses. Ia dan timnya bertepuk tangan melihat bagaimana masyarakat merespon berita mereka malam ini. Hal ini secara otomatis menaikkan ratting dari acara mereka, walaupun _The Night News_ – judul dari acara yang ia produseri – merupakan berita di jam _prime time_ yang selalu menempati tiga teratas jajaran acara berita yang diminati di negara ini, tapi kenaikan ratting yang signifikan membuat mereka bahagia.

Baru saja Hermione keluar dari ruang kontrol itu, sosok yang ia tahu akan segera muncul menghampirinya. "Apa kau gila?" tanpa tedeng aling-aling Chris memuntahkan kalimatnya.

Otomatis beberapa rekan kerja dari wanita berambut ikal ini menarik diri agar tak terikut dalam permasalahan antara direktur pernyiaran dengan _executive producer_ mereka. "Tenang, Chris. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Chris mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kau berjanji padaku untuk tak menyiarkannya. Demi Tuhan, Hermione. Kau berusaha membunuhku?"

"Aku tak pernah berjanji padamu."

"Tapi kau tak membantahku tadi."

Manik wajah Chris seakan kehilangan nyawanya. Dia tak mampu lagi berujar. Dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya pada wanita di hadapannya ini. "Aku tak membantah tadi karena aku tahu kau tetap tak akan mengizinkannya meskipun aku berlutut di hadapanmu."

"_For God's sake,_ Hermione Granger. Senator Hunt adalah salah satu investor di NYNC."

"Tetapi ia melakukan sesuatu yang dunia harus tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Dia memakan uang amal yang ia galang atas nama yayasan veteran Amerika untuk dana kampanyenya. Dia berpura-pura menjadi manusia paling murah harti di dunia, tapi kenyataannya dia adalah mahkluk tamak yang pernah aku ketahui."

Chris semakin menyandarkan diri di dinding seketika. "Dan dia tetap penyokong dana di perusahaan tempat kau dan aku mencari nafkah, Hermione."

"Dan dia tetap koruptor, Chris."

"Hermione," kali ini pria di hadapannya benar-benar putus asa.

Hermione berusaha meredam emosinya dan berusaha untuk memahami posisi atasannya ini. Ia tahu bahwa jika terjadi masalah, Chris adalah penanggung jawab utama dari acara ini. "Aku tahu bahwa kau penanggung jawab atas semua berita yang diturunkan dari _channel_ kita, tapi kau harus percaya padaku karena aku adalah _executive producer_-mu."

"Kau yakin berita ini valid?"

"Oh ayolah, Chris. Kau telah mengenalku sejak kau merekrutku sebagai EP-mu. Aku tak akan menurunkan berita yang masih berupa 'katanya' saja. Aku memiliki sumber yang terpercaya."

Chris hanya menghela napasnya. Hermione mendekat ke arahnya lalu memegang kedua pundaknya. "Pulanglah dan tidur atau kau bisa menghabiskan malam ini di Hawk's dan menenggak bergelas-gelas bir agar kau dapat sedikit lebih rileks."

Chris hanya mencebik. "Temani aku untuk mengenggak bergelas-gelas bir itu."

Hermione mengerucutkan bibir kemudian menggeleng. "Seandainya aku bisa, tapi Elle pasti sudah menungguku."

"Aku pulang, okay?" tanya Hermione yang masih memegang pundaknya.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan wanita itu menghilang dari hadapannya setelah satu kecupan di pipinya.

000

Hermione baru saja akan mengganti bajunya saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Ia mengancingkan kembali kemeja hitam berbahan satin yang seharian ini ia kenakan. Tak lupa ia mengikat rambut ikalnya lalu berjalan untuk membukakan pintu itu.

Draco dan puteri mereka yang telah tertidur dengan damai di dekapannya berserta Selma, pengasuhnya sudah berada disana. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Draco masuk dan berjalan langsung ke kamar Elle yang berada tepat di samping kamar mantan istrinya itu. Hermione tak berkomentar apapun karena ia tahu bagaimana watak dari Draco Malfoy ini. Sebelum Selma ikut masuk bersama mereka, ia memegang tangan wanita muda itu. "Elle sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah, ."

"Dia sudah sikat gigi sebelum tidur?"

Kali ini bukan Selma yang menjawabnya, melainkan Draco yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Dia sudah makan malam, dia juga sudah menyikat giginya sebelum tidur tadi, dan dia sama sekali tak menyentuh kacang atau makanan manis yang mengandung gula terlalu banyak menjelang sore tadi."

Hermione langsung memberi kode pada Selma untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Wow aku sangat takjub dengan kepedulianmu pada Elle."

"Dia anakku, Hermione. Kau tak mungkin lupa, bukan?"

Hermione tersenyum sarkastik padanya. "Tak akan lupa sampai kapanpun."

Tak ada argumen lagi dan saat itu juga Draco berpamitan untuk meninggalkan kediaman itu. "Draco."

Otomatis langkah kaki pengacara itu terhenti di lorong rumah itu. "Kau tak perlu menjemputnya lagi bila kau tak sanggup melakukannya."

Niatan Draco yang semula ingin meninggalkan rumah anak serta mantan istrinya itu dengan damai sontak berubah. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ibu dari puterinya ini. "Aku akan selalu sanggup melakukan apapun untuk anakku, Hermione," ujarnya dingin.

"Tetapi, kenyataannya tak seperti itu. Kau membiarkannya menunggu sampai satu jam dan kau membuat sekolahnya meneleponku. Jadi, bila kau tak sanggup melakukannya lebih baik tak pernah kau janjikan."

Kali ini Draco yang tersenyum sarkastik kepada wanita di hadapannya ini. "Aku sebenarnya malas mengulangnya kembali, tapi sepertinya kau sudah lupa dengan mudahnya. Aku sedang berada di persidangan tadi."

"Dan aku mejemputnya. Demi Tuhan, aku menjemputnya, Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Tetapi, bila kau terlambat lagi sampai pihak sekolah turun tangan menghubungiku sepert tadi dan kau membuat hatinya hancur kembali, kau tak bisa lagi bersamanya."

Mata Draco membelalak mendengar perkataan wanita yang ia pikir sudah gila ini. "Kau tak bisa menjauhkanku dari anakku sendiri, Granger."

"Tentu aku bisa, Malfoy. Dia puteriku, kau lupa itu?"

"Dan dia juga puteriku. Kau tak bisa menjauhkanku darinya."

"Kau yang menjauhkan diri darinya."

Kali ini Draco kehilangan kata-kata. Ia hanya berusaha untuk tenang dan keluar dari rumah itu tanpa argumen lainnya. Seketika Hermione merasa bersalah dengan ucapan terakhirnya. Ia tak bermaksud menyakiti Draco namun emosinya tak dapat tertahan lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat putri semata wayangnya itu. Selma telah mengganti pakaian Elle sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya. Hermione duduk di tepi ranjang puterinya itu. Temaram lampu kamarnya yang bernuansa lilac itu membuat wajah Elle terlihat semakin menggemaskan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Setelah ia memastikan bahwa Elle telah terlelap dengan sempurna, ia berjalan ke dapur dan memanaskan lasagna yang berada di lemari pendingin mereka untuk makan malam.

Pikirannya kembali terarah pada raut wajah Draco saat mendengar kalimat terakhir darinya. Manik wajah yang sama ia tunjukkan saat sidang akhir perceraian serta hak asuh anak mereka. Kenangan itu seakan terputar lagi di otaknya. Persidangan itu tak banyak dihadiri, hanya Blaise, Theo, Harry, dan Ginny saja sebagai teman mereka. Masing-masing pihak Draco dan Hermione telah didampingi oleh kuasa hukumnya. Agenda sidang tersebut adalah putusan cerai dan putusan hak asuk puteri semata wayang mereka. Sejak awal Draco tak pernah mempermasalahkan hak asuh Elle sama sekali karena bila bertanya masalah hukum, dialah ahlinya. Dia tahu bahwa sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan hak asuh Elle hasilnya akan nihil. Elle masih berusia dua tahun saat itu dan Hermione bukanlah seoarang ibu rumah tangga yang pengangguran. Dia adalah seorang wanita karier dengan penghasilan yang tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Kecuali Hermione tetiba kehilangan kewarasannya atau ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan Draco ia memiliki catatan kriminal seperti merampok atau membunuh, dia adalah wali yang sempurna bagi Elle.

Suasana hening saat hakim akhirnya membacakan hasil putusannya. "Berdasarkan aturan serta kekuatan hukum negara bagian New York dengan ini dinyatakan bahwa Eloise Diandra Halleyan Malfoy jatuh ke tangan Hermione Jean Granger, ibu kandungnya."

Ketukan palu dari hakim tersebut menandakan bahwa resmi sudah hak asuh Elle jatuh ke tangan Hermione. Saat itu juga Hermione bangkit dan bersalaman dengan hakim begitupula dengan Draco. Setelahnya Hermione langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari Ginny dan Harry, hampir sama seperti mantan istrinya Draco mendapat tepukan pundak dari kedua temannya. Blaise menghampiri Hermione dan ikut memeluknya. "Aku kira sidang ini hanya akan kulihat di serial drama yang ditonton Pansy saja, tapi kalian melakukannya tepat di hadapanku," kekehnya.

"Kau masih sanggup bercanda," Theo menegur sahabat karibnya itu.

Hermione berusaha untuk tertawa menghadapi teman-temannya itu. "Tak ada yang perlu ditangisi, Theo. Jadi, kau dapat bercanda sesuka hatimu, Blaise," kekeh Hermione.

"Itu Hermione yang aku kenal," sekali lagi ia memeluknya lalu mereka semua berpamitan untuk meninggalkan ruang sidang itu.

Tersisa Draco yang masih tak bersuara bersama Hermione yang tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Mereka keluar dan langkah Draco terhenti di lorong pengadilan itu. Ia berbalik dan menatap Hermione yang ikut membeku di belakangnya. "Kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya pria yang saat itu resmi menjadi mantan suaminya dingin.

"Jangan memulainya, Draco."

Draco menggeleng pelan saat itu. "Aku tak akan memicu pertengkaran denganmu. Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau bahagia sekarang?"

Hermione hanya diam. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya air mata yang seakan mendesak untuk tumpah dari sudut matanya, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ditahannya. "Kau tak dapat menjawabnya?"

"Tentu aku dapat menjawabnya," ujar Hermione yang telah mengumpulkan semua nyawanya untuk berhadapan dengan pria yang ia cintai bahkan ia tak tahu sejak kapan.

Draco masih menunggunya untuk kembali membuka mulut. "Ya, aku bahagia, Draco. Terima kasih telah mengabulkan permintaanku."

Draco Malfoy kehilangan kata-kata. Saat itu tak ada bantahan seperti biasanya lagi. Dia hanya diam. Kulit pucatnya semakin terlihat transparan seperti tak teraliri oleh darah sedikitpun. Perlahan ia mengangguk menahan semua emosinya. "Jaga Elle, aku percaya padamu," lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hermione.

"Draco."

Langkahnya terhenti saat kata itu meluncur dari mulut wanita itu. "Kau dapat mengunjunginya kapanpun kau mau."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Tiga kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Hermione dengar langsung darinya.

Perlahan wanita itu kembali ke realita yang ada. Lasagna di hadapannya sudah hampir dingin, langsung saja ia menyantapnya dan kembali ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya.

000

Draco duduk di _bar stool_ sebuah bar yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sudah empat botol bir yang dipesannya. Malam semakin larut dan ia tahu pasti bahwa ia masih harus bekerja keesokan harinya. Ia masih terus menenggak bir itu langsung dari botolnya sampai sebuah tangan memegang bahunya.

"Kau kalah dipersidangan?" tanya Theo tanpa tedeng aling-aling lalu ikut memesan minuman yang sama seperti sahabatnya itu.

Draco tertawa lalu menggeleng. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini disini?" tanya Theo lagi setelah bir berada di tangannya.

"Hanya ingin minum."

Theo tertawa. "Kita sudah berteman sejak masih memakai popok_, mate_. Alasanmu membuatku muak."

Draco tertawa kembali lalu menghela napas. "Tak ada, hanya ingin berada disini."

Theo tahu bahwa tak ada lagi yang harus dikuliknya dari Draco. Ia memilih untuk diam dan menunggu sampai ia berbicara dengan sendirinya, walaupun ia tahu pasti bahwa Draco tak akan mengucapkan satu patah katapun mengenai masalahnya.

"Kau bawa mobil?" tanya Theo yang sudah menemaninya hampir satu jam ke belakang tadi.

"Tentu."

Theo kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dollar ke atas meja. "Berikan kuncimu, aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk membawanya pulang dan aku akan mengantarmu."

"Sikapmu terlalu manis, _mate_. Aku hanya minum bir tak akan membuatku mabuk."

"Empat botol bir ditambah sekarang sudah pukul 3 pagi dan matamu sudah tampak tak bersahabat lagi aku tak mau mengambil resiko namamu disebut di berita malam Hermione sebagai pengacara yang tak bertanggung jawab karena tertangkap polisi menyetir di tengah malam dengan kadar alkohol di darahnya."

Draco tersenyum sarkastik mendengarnya. "Pengacara tak bertanggung jawab, terdengar sangat menggambarkan diriku."

"Kau mabuk. Ayo kita pulang."

000

Pagi hari adalah saat dimana Hermione akan mencurahkan diri seutuhnya pada Elle. Dia akan membuatkannya sarapan dan mendengarkan semua cerita Elle kemarin hari di sekolahnya. Pagi ini ia membuat pancake dengan _simple syrup_ dan potongan pisang serta blueberry di atasnya. Mereka duduk di _kitchen stool_ dengan Elle yang mulai bercerita tentang harinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat menunggu Dad datang?"

"Mewarnai beberapa gambar," ujarnya sambil menyuapkan pancake itu ke mulutnya.

Hermione sudah mengenakan setelah kantornya hari ini. Sebuah terusan berwarna cokelat muda berbahan ceruti yang dipadukan dengan blazer bewarna hitam. Dengan masih menggunakan apron ia mengambil pancake untuk dirinya dan menuangkan susu untuk Elle. Getaran dari ponsel pintarnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari percakapan sarapan dengan puterinya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat _caller id_ di layar ponselnya. "Pagi, Daniela," sapa Hermione kepada _senior producer_-nya itu sambil menyuapkan pancake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Apa yang harus kudengar?"

"Senator Hunt tak menyukai dan cenderung berang dengan berita kita semalam."

"Lalu?"

Hermione masih menyuapkan potongan pisang ke mulutnya saat kembali mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh rekan kerjanya di seberang sana. "Surat somasinya sudah datang di meja Chris pagi ini."

Selera makan Hermione seketika menguap.

000

**Let me know what you think guys. Should I continue pr not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry for long update. Just came back from business trip. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading:))

**I own nothing, Madam Rowling has unless some characters you didn't know**

**Chapter 2**

Pancake yang semulanya menggugah selera seketika berubah menjadi seperti tumpukan terigu yang terbalut dengan susu dan telur saja tanpa makna. Ia hanya menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali menyesap minuman paginya untuk selanjutnya mengantarkan Elle ke sekolahnya.

Baru saja bayangan puteri semata wayangnya itu lenyap dari tatapannya, Hermione langsung memacu sedannya menuju kantor tempat ia bekerja. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar kemacetan ala New York tak terjadi pagi ini. Kekhawatirannya bukan disebabkan oleh somasi oleh seorang senator yang merasa terusik kehidupan pribadinya karena ketahuan menyelewengkan dana, namun karena Chris. Ia merasa bersalah pada pria itu. Hermione tahu bila terjadi satu masalah pada departemennya, Chris akan menjadi tameng dari segalanya. Sangat disayangkan doa paginya kali ini tak dikabulkan karena Manhattan macet total. Suara keras dari klakson taksi kuning di jalanan ini bahkan terdengar olehnya sangat jelas di dalam mobil. Ia terjebak di jalan itu satu jam lamanya sebelum berhasil menghambur masuk ke kantornya. Bahkan lift terasa bergerak sangat lama saat ini.

Sosok yang ia dapati pertama kali saat memasuki lantai itu adalah Daniela yang tengah menatapnya pongo dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya. "Pagi, Maam," sapanya lalu memberikan gelas itu kepada wanita yang terlihat belum sanggup mengendalikan napasnya.

Diterimanya gelas itu dengan senang hati lalu menatapnya sesaat. "Chris?" tanyanya.

"Apakah ia sudah datang?" tanya Hermione yang berjalan bersamanya ke ruangannya.

Ia mengangguk. "Bahkan ia sekarang tengah bersama Jane di ruang rapat."

Hermione tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Dia bersama Jane?"

Kembali Daniela mengangguk. "Apa yang ia lakukan sepagi ini?"

Daniela tersenyum sarkastik kepadaku. "Kantor kita disomasi pagi ini. Kau tak melupakan hal itu, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi ini hal yang biasa bagi sebuah kantor berita," balasnya kesal seketika bila harus membayangkan Jane yang sekarang tengah berbicara dengan Chris.

Jane Ellys adalah CEO dari New York News Channel dan salah satu manusia yang tak pernah disukai Hermione dalam hidupnya. Ia tak memasalahkan wangi parfum yang menyengak dari dirinya yang akan tercium dalam radius 500 meter itu serta rambut sasakan tingginya yang selalu mengganggu pemandangan, namun karena sifat angkuh dan memandang sebelah matanya pada karyawan yang membuat Hermione mual seketika saat melihatnya.

"Hal ini menjadi sangat tak biasa karena Hunt adalah rekan bisnis Yang Mulia Jane Ellys dan salah satu investor di perusahaan tempat kau mencari nafkah, Nyonya Granger," ujar Daniela dengan gaya yang sangat menjengkelkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Daniela menghambur keluar dari ruangan itu untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya. Kubikel terlihat sangat sibuk di luar sana. Para pembuat berita itu berlalu lalang untuk saling bekerja sama menyiapkan berita yang akan disajikan. Suara telepn yang saling berdering satu sama lain seperti menjadi latar musiknya. Hermione mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Chris. Dalam hitungan detik pesan itu sudah mendapatkan balasan.

_Aku sudah berada di ruanganku sekarang._

Bergegas wanita berambut cokelat itu keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruangan Chris. Chris sedang duduk di balik mejanya dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. Wajah kusut yang dibayangkan Hermione saat berjalan kesini tak ditemuinya. Chris tampak sangat biasa tanpa ada raut kesal atau marah atau frustrasi di wajahnya. "Hey," sapa Hermione.

"Hey," balas pria itu lalu meletakkan kertas yang tadi ia baca.

Hermione masih berdiri di hadapannya saat memulai celotehannya. "Apa yang dilakukan Jane padamu? Kenapa dia harus langsung turun tangan? Ini hanya kasus somasi biasa, bukan?"

Chris hanya mencebik. "Selamat pagi juga, Hermione," sindirnya.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling sapa manja , Chris," balas Hermione kesal.

"Setidaknya bersimpatilah kepadaku yang baru saja mendengar ceramahan panjang lebar dari Yang Mulia Jane Ellys itu."

Mau tak mau Hermione tertawa mendengar candaan Chris. Yang Mulia Jane Ellys adalah sebutan mereka untuk CEO perusahaan ini.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hermione yang mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

Chris menggeleng. "Pihak kita akan mengajukan permohonan maaf."

"Chris."

Hermione tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Meminta maaf. Hal itu sama saja menyatakan bahwa mereka bersalah dan berita itu tak benar adanya. "Kau bercanda, bukan? Hal itu tak mungkin kita lakukan."

"Hermione."

"Tunggu dengarkan aku. Kita meminta maaf bila apabila yang kita beritakan tak benar adanya, tapi ini tidak Chris. Hal ini fakta dan aku punya sumbernya. Kita tak bisa melakukan itu. Bagaimana dengan kepercayaan masyarakat? Kau mau para penonton meninggalkan kita karena berpikir bahwa kita tak dapat dipercaya."

Chris hanya duduk tenang di hadapannya. Pengalaman bekerjasama dengan Hermione beberapa tahun belakanagan ini membuatnya tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghadapi Hermione Granger yang tengah dikuasai emosi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chris sementara Hermione hanya menghela napas karena aksi berbicara tanpa putusnya tadi.

Chris menyodorkan gelas kopinya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau butuh minum?"

"Berhenti bercanda, Christian Alonso."

Chris tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti ibuku."

Hermione hanya melotot melihat atasannya yang masih bercanda di saat seperti ini. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap ini?" Chris mengangkat kertas yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kau dapat.."

Chris mengangkat tangannya. "Kali ini giliranku yang berbicara, Hermione Granger."

Hermione langsung mengunci mulutnya. "Hunt orang yang berpengaruh bagi hampir semua usaha Jane dan aku tak mau kau beserta timmu dikorbankan karena kasus ini."

"Korbankan?" tanya Hermione dengan kerutan di alisnya.

"Dipecat."

Hermione mengangguk. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kembali Hermione menghela napas. "Kita bisa melakukan sesuai prosedur. Menunggu perkembangannya dan melakukan mediasi."

"Bila tak berhasil dan kasus ini merambat ke jalur hukum?" kali ini Chris mengungkapkannya dengan sangat serius.

"Perusahaan ini punya legal hukum."

"Bagaimana jika kita kalah?"

"Kalah tak ada di dalam kamus hidupku."

Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kau tak membantahku?" tanya wanita ini penasaran.

"Tak ada gunanya."

Hermione tertawa dan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

000

Hari demi hari berganti dan sepertinya Senator Hunt telah melupakan kekesalannya pada berita yang dirilis oleh NYNC lalu. Seluruh tim _news _yang dipimpin oleh Hermione bekerja dengan sangat baik tanpa satu gangguan apapun sampai sebuah surat panggilan melayang ke kantor Chris pagi ini.

"Dia menuntut kita secara hukum?" tanya Hermione yang tak percaya pada kenyataan yang tengah dihadapinya.

Bertahun-tahun ia bekerja di industri ini tak ada satupun tuntutan hukum yang menghampirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan politisi itu? Seseorang menuntut seseorang bila orang itu melakukan kesalahan kepadanya, tapi hal itu tidak dirasakan oleh Hermione. Ia tak sekalipun merasa melakukan hal yang salah kepada senator itu. Hal itu akan menjadi salah bila yang diberitakannya adalah rekaan atau fitnah, namun kenyataannya hal ini adalah fakta.

"Duduklah," ujar Chris yang terlihat kusut sedari tadi.

Mendengar permintaan atasannya, Hermione mengambil tempat di sofa pojok ruangan ini. Sudah entah berapa kali Chris membaca surat dari panggilan dari kantor jaksa wilayah mengenai kasus ini. Wajahnya sekusut benang yang terlilit di mesin pintal dan dasinya sudah tak lagi terpasang dengan sempurna padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Kau mau kopi?" ujar Hermione menawari Chris yang benar-benar terlihat kacau.

Chris menaikkan kepalanya untuk menatap EP-nya sejenak. "Apa aku terlihat seperti butuh kopi?"

Hermione mengangguk dan Chris mengedikkan bahunya. Dia langsung menekan tombol _intercom_ di pesawat teleponnya dan memesan dua _latte _untuk dirinya dan Hermione. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Mendatangi panggilan dan mengatur strategi dengan kuasa hukum kita."

Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengangguk. "Kapan panggilan pertama dari kejaksaan?"

Chris kembali memandang kertas yang berada di hadapannya. "Tiga hari lagi."

"Kita masih memiliki beberapa hari untuk mengumpulkan bukti."

"Yaa, beberapa hari."

000

Draco berada di ruang _meeting_ firma hukum dimana ia bernaung. Bukan untuk bertemu klien hanya untuk mempelajari kasusnya kembali. Besok ia harus kembali ke persidangan. Hal yang menjadi sangat rutin baginya. Berada di kantor dengan segudang kasus, bertemu dengan klien baik di kantor atau di balik jeruji besi, sampai berakhir di pengadilan, dan menghabiskan malam di akhir pekan dengan Elle.

Hannah Pierce menatap atasannya dari kejauhan sambil memastikan bahwa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengganggunya. Dua tahun menjadi asistennya, ia tahu betul bagiamana watak dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Dia akan mengeluarkan jurus mata dinginnya dan mengusir Hannah tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tuan Malfoy."

Draco menengadah setelah membereskan berkas kasus di hadapanya. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil menjepit kertas-kertas itu dengan penjepit kertas lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tempat semula.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bulan depan Eloise akan berulang tahun."

Tangan Draco terhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan apa yang tadi sedang ia lakukan. "Lalu?"

"Apa yang harus kusiapkan?" Hannah berbalik tanya.

Mata Draco mengerling sambil berpikir, namun ia belum memiliki ide untuk ulang tahun kelima puterinya itu. Elle memiliki segalanya. Apapun yang ia inginkan, ia dan Hermione tak akan segan untuk mewujudkannya, begitupula dengan paman dan bibinya. Blaise, Theo, Harry, Ginny, dan Ronald Weasley. Bahkan bila Elle meminta dibuatkan istana pasir setinggi gedung Empire State pasti akan mereka lakukan. "Aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya, tetap tulis di _reminder_ agar aku mengingatnya."

Hannah menangguk. "Tuan Malfoy."

"Ada berkas baru yang masuk dan kau dijadwalkan untuk bertemu dengan mereka besok setelah selesai persidangan."

Draco Malfoy berdiri. "Setelah persidangan?" tanyanya yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Hannah yang entah kesekian kalinya.

"Disini?"

"Di kantor mereka."

Tanpa ada kalimat menolak atau menerima dari dirinya, Draco keluar dari ruangan itu begitu saja.

000

Untuk sejenak Hermione dapat bernapas lega dengan Ginny dan Harry yang bersedia dengan sukarela menjaga Elle selama beberapa hari ini. Pekerjaan serta tuntutan hukum yang dihadapinya hampir sanggup menguras kewarasannya.

Hermione berada di _aquarium room_ bersama dengan timnya saat salah satu koleganya mengatakan bahwa Chris memanggilnya ke ruangan. Rapat yang membahas _outline_ dari berita nanti malam terpaksa ia tinggalkan dan dilanjutkan oleh Daniela. Langkahya sengaja dipercepat karena ia tahu bahwa kuasa hukum mereka tengah menunggu di ruangan Chris. Langkah yang cepat tadi terhenti di depan pintu saat mendengar tawa dari dalamnya. Kemudian ia langsung mengetuk sebagai formalitas dan masuk. Kali ini bukan hanya langkahnya yang terhenti namun napasnya. Napasnya tercekat dan matanya membelalak. Ia tak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya. Bukan karena ia telah lama tak berjumpa dengan orang ini, tapi lebih tepatnya ia tak berekspektasi bahwa orang ini yang akan membantunya untuk mengurusi masalah hukum yang tengah ia dan kantor tempat ia bekerja hadapi.

"Ini Hermione Granger, _executive producers_ kami. Hermione, ini Draco Malfoy dan rekannya, kuasa hukum kita," ujar Chris memperkenalkan mereka untuk satu sama lain.

Hermione masih terkejut dan perasaan seperti terkena kejut jantung itu belum menghilang. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Hermione."

"Draco," kata itu begitu saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

Chris memandang mereka dengan kebingungan. Dia memandang kedua orang di hadapannya secara bergantian. "Kalian sudah kenal?" tanya Chris.

Draco mengangguk lalu menyeringai. "Sangat kenal," jawabnya cepat dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari mantan istrinya itu.

Chris mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Hermione meminta penjelasan. Secepatnya Hermione menghilangkan keterkejutannya dan bersikap senormal mungkin. "Kami teman lama. Sangat lama," ujar Hermione yang seakan menantang mantan suami di hadapannya.

"Aku tak tahu kau bekerja dengan Christian Alonso," ujar Draco.

Kali ini Hermione yang menatap direktur penyiarannya ini. "Aku juga berteman lama dengan Draco Malfoy."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione yang menatap penuh arti pada Draco yang dibalas dengan kedikan bahunya.

"Chris dan aku bertemu saat ia menghabiskan waktunya di London bertahun-tahun lalu," jawab Draco.

"Dan sejak saat itu aku menganggap Draco sebagai saudara lelaki jauhku," tawa renyah Chris memecahkan ketegangan di ruangan itu.

Setelah itu mereka larut dalam perbincangan mengenai panggilan dari kejaksaan esok hari. Draco meminta Hermione untuk mengontak informannya untuk berita Senator Hunt ini dan menyiapkan berkas serta jawaban apa yang dibutuhkan untuk esok hari. Saat Chris izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, Hermione menatap Draco dengan tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tak memberitahuku? Kau tak bisa semena-mena datang kesini untuk menjadi kuasa hukumku."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Karena kau mantan suamiku. Aku akan sangat tak nyaman bekerja sama denganmu begitupula dengan timku."

Dia tertawa. "Aku tak peduli dengan timmu, aku dibayar oleh perusahaanmu, lagipula bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kita hanya teman lama pada Chris."

Hermione menghela napasnya sejenak. "Jadi tetaplah menjadi teman lamaku dan bukan menjadi mantan istriku."

Chris kembali masuk dan membuat mereka terdiam kembali. "Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

000

Hermione berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong kantor kejaksaan wilayah New York. Seperti biasanya ia tampil cantik dengan _trouser_ hitam dan kemeja satin putih serta tas yang dijinjingnya. Dia memang lebih cepat beberapa belas menit dari waktunya dan hal itu tak menjadi masalah baginya. Menurut ibu beranak satu in, lebih baik menunggu daripada harus ditunggu dan kini ia sedang menunggu kuasa hukumnya untuk menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Suara derap kaki di lantai lorong ini membuatnya mencari darimana sumber suara itu. Pencariannya berakhir pada sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya. Draco Malfoy sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan setelan khas dirinya dan tas yang berisi beberapa berkas dari kasus ini. "Kau sudah lama?" tanya pria itu saat telah berada di hadapan Hermione.

Hermione sedikit mengedik. "Baru saja," bohongnya.

Seorang penyelidik keluar dari sebuah ruangan di lorong itu. "Silahkan masuk."

Hermione melemparkan pandangan pada Draco yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Jangan tegang."

Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mantan suaminya itu. Dengan perlahan serta dengan degupan jantung yang tak karuan ia memasuki ruangan salah satu jaksa di kantor ini dengan Draco yang berada disisinya.

000

Penyelidikan berjalan tak seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Hermione Granger selama ini. Tak ada ruangan lembab dengan lampu menggantung di dalamnya apalagi algojo yang siap menghantamnya bila ia melakukan kesalahan. Penyelidikan yang berisi mendengar pembelaan dari NYNC dan pada kesempatan ini diwakili oleh Hermione. Selepas penyelidikan, Hermione dan Draco berpisah dan berjanji untuk kembali bertemu di kantor NYNC selepas berita malam mengudara. Mereka akan bertemu untuk mengumpulkan bukti yang ada, untuk Draco agar dapat bertemu langsung dengan informan pada kasus ini, dan menyusun strategi agar Senator Hunt dapat mengakhirinya dengan perdamaian.

Draco dan timnya sudah berada di _aquarium room_ saat berita malam yang diproduksi Hermione berakhir. Mayoritas dari timnya belum ada yang pulang karena harus menyiapkan _outline_ berita untuk esok hari. Hermione tampak sudah keluar dari _control room_ dan masuk sejenak ke ruangannya. Ia tak peduli dengan keberdaaan Draco dan pegawai-pegawai wanita yang membicarakan mantan suaminya itu. 'Pengacara Seksi' itulah sebutan dari para timnya serta semua karyawan wanita yang pernah melihat dan berpapasan dengannya, kecuali Daniela tentunya yang sudah tahu siapa Draco Malfoy sebenarnya. Jika ia bukan mantan suami dari rekan sejawatnya ini mungkin Daniela yang akan memimpin barisan penggemar 'Pengacara Seksi' ini. Hermione duduk dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Nasibnya lumayan buruk akhir-akhir ini. Pertama, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa berita yang dipimpinnya mendapat tuntutan. Kedua, bila hal ini tak terselesaikan dengan sangat baik karirnya serta karir seluruh timnya akan hancur. Ketiga, kuasa hukum yang dipikirnya akan menyelamatkan hidupnya justru membuatnya sangat tak nyaman.

Chris melongok ke ruangan itu dan menemukan Hermione yang masih duduk dengan tatapan kosong dan kening yang sesekali mengerut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya yang tanpa berbasa-basi masuk ke dalam ruangan Hermione.

Ia merenggangkan sebentar ototnya sebelum mengangguk pada Chris. "Ayo kita bertemu Draco."

"Chris."

"Yaa."

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Draco Malfoy?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu darimana pikiran itu.

Chris yang semula sudah akan keluar dari ruangan itu kembali masuk dan bersandar pada salah satu dinding. "Aku dan Draco?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Hermione.

"Saat masih bersekolah dulu, aku adalah salah satu murid di dalam pertukaran pelajar dan rumah Draco menjadi tempat tinggalku selama hampir setahun."

Hermione hanya menatapnya. "Kau di manor miliknya? Di Wiltshare?"

Chris mengangguk. "Kau sedekat itu dengannya?" Chris berbalik tanya.

Kali ini Hermione diam sejenak. Ia tak ingin mengakui secara gamblang bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah mantan suaminya, tapi ia juga tak bermaksud untuk menjaga rahasia ini lebih lama lagi dari Chris. Chris berhak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Draco. Hermione tersenyum pada pria di hadapannya itu. "Seperti yang kukatakan, kami teman lama. Sangat lama."

Setidaknya ia tak berbohong. Mereka memang berteman sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dan bercerai lima tahun berikutnya. Chris tertawa setelahnya. "Tentu sangat masuk akal bila kau adalah temannya, aksen kalian."

Hermione menaikkan alisnya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kalimat menggantung yang diutarakan oleh Chris tadi. "Aksen kami?" tanya Hermione.

"Kalian sama-sama dari Inggris, bukan? Katakan bagaimana cara kalian saling mengenal. Apakah kalian bersekolah di tempat yang sama?" tanya Chris antusias.

Hermione hanya terkekeh mendengarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan ke hadapannya. "Kita punya banyak waktu untuk membahas bagaimana aku dan Draco bisa saling mengenal. Ada hal yang lebih penting kita lakukan sekarang. Draco dan rekannya sudah berada di _aquarium room_ menunggu kita," Hermione berkilah.

"Yaa kau benar. Tetapi, aku masih sangat tak percaya dunia sekecil ini."

"Yaa aku juga tak percaya," balas Hermione

Saat Hermione bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Chris, pria itu kembali membuka suaranya. "Berbicara tentang masa pertukaran pelajarku dulu, aku jadi teringat Narcissa yang selalu membuatkan _scone _sebagai menu sarapan kami. Aku rindu rumah itu."

Hermione tak membalasnya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Bukan hanya dirimu yang merindukan rumah itu, aku juga. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang digumamkan Hermione dalam hati saat ini.

000

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan tim mereka masih berlalu lalang dari satu meja ke meja lain. Kebakaran yang terjadi di salah pemukiman elit di Manhattan menjadi _headline_ dari _breaking news_ malam ini. Demi menyukseskan kasus ini, _breaking news_ dipimpin oleh Daniela sementara Hermione, Chris, dan beberapa orang dari timnya dan informan yang terlibat langsung dalam pemberitaan skandal dari Senator Hunt tetap fokus pada pertemuan mereka dengan tim kuasa hukum baru ini.

"Jadi aku harus bersaksi untuk kasus ini?" tanya salah seorang pria yang menjadi informan berita ini.

Namanya tak akan pernah terungkap sampai nanti bila ia diperlukan di persidangan. Pria ini telah bekerja dengan Senator Hunt bertahun-tahun dan tahu betul apa yang dilakukan oleh atasannya itu. Mendengar pertanyaan pria ini Draco mengangguk. "Tetapi, aku akan mencoba membawa kasus ini ke jalan damai," jawabnya enteng.

"Maksudmu?" Hermione bertanya.

"Sebisa mungkin kita adakan mediasi tanpa harus melibatkan pengadilan, seperti saran dari jaksa tadi."

Semua mata yang berada di ruangan itu tampak lega mendengar ucapan Draco. Persidangan merupakan momok menyeramkan bagi mereka semua. "Tapi bagaimana investasinya? Apakah ia akan tetap berinvestasi setelah kasus ini selesai?" kali ini Chris yang bertanya.

Draco meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Apa ruginya bila ia berhenti berinvestasi?"

"Mungkin secara finansial perusahaan ini tak akan bangkrut karena kehilangan dia sebagai investor, tapi Jane Ellys akan memecat semua yang terlibat dengan kasus ini," jawab Chris.

Mata Draco melirik Hermione yang terlihat kusut di sebarang mejanya. Seringaian khas dirinya kembali terpancar. "Maksudmu, kau, Hermione Granger, dan seluruh timnya?"

"Tepat sekali," balas salah satu rekan mereka.

"Well, kalau begitu aku akan bekerja ekstra keras untuk membuat itu tidak terjadi. Kita tak boleh membiarkan Nyonya Ellys merebut pekerjaan favorit dari Hermione Granger, bukan begitu?"

Seisi ruangan itu tertawa mendengar celotehan Draco, kecuali Hermione. Ia hanya membalasnya malas dan melengos. Tak lama setelah itu, beberapa rekanan tim Hermione meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali lembur bersama teman-temannya untuk _breaking news_ yang sedang ditayangkan. Telepon berdering tiada henti untuk mengabarkan langsung tentang apa yang terjadi dan jumlah korban yang jatuh pada peristiwa ini.

"Aku rasa pertemuan ini dapat dilanjutkan saat mediasi nanti," ujar Draco.

Hermione menatap Draco yang terlihat sedikit bingung. "Ada yang salah?" tanya wanita dengan rambut yang kini sudah ia ikat tinggi itu.

"Aku butuh cap dari perusahaan kalian untuk berkas ini."

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambilnya di ruang penyimpanan," jawab Chris namun langsung disanggah oleh Hermione.

Hermione bangkit dari tempatnya. "Aku saja yang mengambilnya. Aku perlu ke toilet sebentar dan langsung mengambilnya setelah itu.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan lagi, ia menghambur keluar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian listrik padam di gedung itu. Ternyata tak hanya di gedung itu, namun semua bangunan yang berada beberapa blok dari kebakaran tersebut. Dikabarkan bahwa aliran listrik menjadi terhambat karena ikut terbakarnya pos listrik terbesar di daerah itu. Semua orang di ruangan itu menjadi panik. Draco hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan _flash light_ yang ada. Tetiba pikirannya langsung teralih pada sosok yang akan takut setengah mati bila hal ini terjadi. Ketakutan terbesar Hermione Granger bukanlah mendapat nilai buruk di hidupnya, melainkan tempat gelap dan sempit. Dan hal itu dialaminya sekarang. Dengan panik ia menghubungi ponsel Hermione dan dengan sangat tidak beruntungnya, ia meninggalkan ponselnya di ruangan _meeting _ini. "_Fuck,_" umpat Draco saat itu juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chris.

"Dimana toilet wanita yang digunakan Hermione?"

Wajah Chris yang tersamarkan oleh lampu berkekuatan baterai yang secara otomatis menyala saat listrik padam tampak bingung menatap Draco. "Belok kanan di ujung lorong ini"

Tanpa perlu mendengar kata selanjutnya, Draco berlari di antara kegelapan dengan penerangan seadanya. "Hermione!" teriaknya namun tak mendapatkan balasan.

Ia membuka satu per satu bilik di toilet itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Chris yang akhirnya berada di belakangnya masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Dimana ruangan penyimpanan tempat ia akan mencari stempel perusahaan tadi?"

"Ikuti aku," ujar Chris tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

Listrik masih padam saat mereka sampai di depan ruangan sempit itu. Ruangan itu sangat kecil, hanya berukuran ruang sapu di asrama mereka dulu. Draco langsung mencoba membukanya, namun ia gagal. "Ruangan ini menggunakan sistem sensor kartu yang hanya dapat diakses saat listrik menyala."

"_Damn it,"_ desisnya.

Draco menggedor pintu itu. "Hermione kau ada di dalam?"

Tak ada teriakan, hanya suara sesenggukan dan tarikan napas yang tak teratur dari dalam sana. "Hermione tenanglah, sebentar lagi listrik akan menyala dan kau akan aman. Kau akan aman, kau mendengarku."

Tak ada respon dari dirinya dan hal itu membuat Draco semakin panik tak karuan. "Apakah tak ada genset di gedung sebesar ini?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Sebentar lagi sistem itu akan menyala," sahut seseorang yang tak ia kenal namanya.

Kembali ia menggedor pintu itu. "Hermione, kau mendengarku? Sebentar lagi listrik akan menyala dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari situ. Cobalah untuk tenang dan bernapas."

Semua orang panik dan memandang heran dengan apa yang mereka saksikan, tapi tak ada satupun yang berkomentar termasuk Chris. Perlahan listrik menyala dan suara 'klik' menandakan bahwa pintu sialan ini sudah siap untuk diakses. Chris melepaskan _id card_ dan menempelkannya di sensor pintu itu kemudian secara otomatis terbuka. Hermione tampak gemetar dengan kepala yang dikubur di dadanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya dengan keringat sebesar-besar biji jagung menghias keningnya. Draco langsung masuk dan menggendongnya keluar. Ia mendudukan Hermione di lantai. "Hey, hey lihat aku. Kau aman sekarang. Listrik telah menyala, kau tak lagi terperangkap di ruangan itu."

Hermione masih terlihat gemetar dan belum mau menegakan kepalanya. Draco memegang kepalanya. "Hermione, sayang. Dengarkan aku, kau aman sekarang. Lihat aku. Aku bersama denganmu sekarang."

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan air mata bercampur keringat telah membasahi wajahnya. "Draco," ujarnya parau dan langsung memeluk pria yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkannya setengah mati itu

"Shh, shh, kau aman sekarang. Lihat sekelilingmu, semua lampu telah menyala."

Hermione masih tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tubuhnya yang gemetar masih memeluk erat Draco. Tanpa sadar mereka telah dikelilingi pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Tanpa peduli dengan mereka, Draco kembali fokus pada Hermione yang masih berada di dekapannya. "Kau bisa berjalan? Kita bisa kembali ke ruanganmu?" hanya anggukan yang di dapatkannya.

Mendengar hal ini, Daniela langsung meningggalkan _control room_ dan bergabung dengan Hermione di ruangannya. Merasa bahwa Hermione akan aman bersama Daniela yang telah ia kenal, Draco keluar dari ruangan itu setelah yakin bahwa Hermione telah tenang sepenuhnya. Chris sudah menunggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir sama seperti Draco. "Keberatan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Draco mengerutkan alisnya. "Hermione Granger fobia akan gelap dan ruang sempit seperti tadi."

"Dan kau terlihat sangat tahu akan hal ini."

Draco tersenyum sesaat. "Tentu aku sangat tahu akan hal ini. Aku mantan suaminya."

000

to be continued

Thanks for reviews, alerts, and favorites. So glad to know that you guys still appreciate my story. Let me know what you think. So don't forget to leave your review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey, I update! Surprise, right? Thank God I really have super extra spare time this week, so I decide to write you guys a new chapter. So, enjoy and happy reading:)

**Madam Rowling has!**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione terpekur di sofa ruang tengah kediamannya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Bertahun-tahun ketakutan itu tak pernah lagi menghampirinya dan kini ia datang di saat yang sangat luar biasa tidak tepat. Ia menyesap sedikit teh hangat yang sempat ia buat di dapur tadi sebelum berakhir di ruangan ini. Wanita itu tak habis pikir mengapa hal itu dapat terjadi dengan mudahnya. Bersusah payah ia menjaga kehidupan pribadinya dari semua koleganya, namun dengan satu insiden saja semuanya sia-sia. Semua orang akhirnya tahu siapa Draco Malfoy sebenarnya. Draco Malfoy si pengacara seksi itu adalah mantan suaminya. Bukannya malu mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang janda beranak satu, demi Tuhan semua orang tahu akan fakta itu. Ia hanya tak mau orang-orang tahu siapa saja yang terlibat dalam masa lalunya dan bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Namun ia tak mau memungkiri bahwa ia sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Draco tadi. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, bila pria itu tak seperti orang gila mencarinya. Kembali ia menyesap teh yang perlahan kehilangan kehangatannya.

Ia masih mengingat bagaimana Draco mencoba menenangkannya tadi, persis saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi ia masih mengingat betul setiap detailnya. Malam itu Wales, tempat asrama mereka berlokasi dilanda badai yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan berakhirnya. Hampir seluruh penghuni asrama pulang untuk merayakan Natal bersama dengan keluarganya, namun tidak dengan Hermione. Saat itu ia lebih memilih menghabiskan sisa liburannya di asrama daripada harus ikut dengan kedua orang tuanya berlibur ke Australia. Badai yang melanda saat itu benar-benar sangat dahsyat, ia sempat mendengar bahwa jalan utama menuju kastil asramanya tertutup pohon yang tumbang karena angin dan hujan. Firasat mengatakan bahwa listrik dapat sewaktu-waktu padam dan dia tak akan sanggup menghadapinya bila terjebak di kamar tidur seorang diri. Saat itu ia mengutuk Ginny yang berjanji untuk menemaninya di asrama namun berubah pikiran di menit-menit terakhir dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Jadilah saat itu ia berada di Aula Besar tempat semua siswa dari seluruh asrama berkumpul. Suara petir saling menyambar menjadi musik latar malamnya. Ditemani dengan buku kesukaannya dan sebotol air mineral yang sempat dibawanya tadi ia berniat menghabiskan semalam suntuk di situ. Saat itu pulalah seseorang memasuki ruangan besar itu. Secara otomatis ia mengalihkan pandangan ke subjek itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum Hermione kembali fokus pada apa yang ia baca tadi. Tetapi, hal itu terasa sia-sia karena pria itu benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Pria pirang dengan tubuh indah dan tinggi yang menjadi idaman setiap pria yang pernah hidup di muka bumi itu benar-benar membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Tak sadar ia tersenyum, namun senyuman itu sontak menghilang saat sosok itu tetiba saja duduk di hadapannya.

"Hey."

Satu kata itulah yang keluar pertama kali dari mulut pria itu. "Hai," Hermione berbalik menyapa dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mungkin agar tidak terdengar seperti mencicit.

"Aku tak tahu ada orang malang lain yang tertinggal di kastil ini selain diriku," ujarnya santai seakan mereka adalah teman lama namun dengan ekspresi yang sangat terbatas.

Hermione mengedik. "Mungkin kau harus bersyukur dengan hal itu."

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum tipis. "Wow kau tersenyum."

Dia mengerutkan dahi untuk meminta penjelasan lanjut dari pernyataan gadis berambut cokelat di hadapannya ini. "Aku kira kau tak memiliki banyak ekspresi."

"Kau belum mengenalku," jawabnya lugas.

"Tentu aku belum mengenalmu, kastil ini begitu besar," ujar Hermione yang sudah berhasil menghilangkan perasaan terkejut dan terpesonanya pada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya itu.

Tanpa menjulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan lawan bicaranya, ia memperkenalkan diri. "Draco."

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione tersenyum sesaat dan tak percaya dengan siapa yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya. "Kau Draco Malfoy dari asrama Slytherin yang selalu berjuang mengejar peringkatku?"

Draco mau tak mau menyeringai mendengar perkataan dari gadis dengan buku besar di hadapannya itu. "Dari caramu berbicara dan bagaimana kau menjelaskan diriku dapat kutebak bahwa kau Nona-tahu-segala Hermione Granger," jawabnya dengan sangat tenang.

Hermione hanya mengedik. "Senang akhirnya bisa berkenalan langsung denganmu setelah dua tahun hidup di bawah atap kastil yang sama."

"Aku juga."

Jeda lama setelah percakapan singkat itu berlangsung. Hermione sibuk dengan bukunya dan Draco sibuk dengan kertas dan penanya. Dari yang dilihat Hermione, Draco pasti tengah mengerjakan essay Sastra Inggris-nya. Gadis itu memberi penanda pada halaman yang terakhir ia baca dan meregangkan ototnya lalu meminum air mineral dari botol yang di bawanya. Perhatian Draco menjadi terpecah dan memutuskan untuk meletakkan pulpennya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau berada di Aula Besar tengah malam seperti ini dan bukannya di kamar tidur asramamu yang hangat?"

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Lalu apa alasanmu berada di tempat ini sama sepertiku di tengah malam seperti ini?"

Draco tertawa. Hermione menyukai tawa itu. Singular. "Aku tahu mengapa amat susah mengejar peringkatmu, kau sangat pintar."

Kali ini Hermione yang tertawa dan sebisa mungkin menutupi salah tingkahnya mendengar pujian itu. "Aku tak mau sendirian di kamar dengan badai seperti ini apalagi jika listrik secara tetiba padam, terasa sangat sesak seakan ruang gerakmu menjadi terbatas."

"Kau _claustrophobia,_" ujar Draco dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Dan _aclhuphobia,_" tambah Hermione.

"Sempurna," kekeh Draco yang gadis itu tahu bahwa hal itu hanya candaannya.

Lalu mereka kembali diam dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Gadis itu kembali pada bukunya dan Draco pada essaynya yang terasa tak berkesudahan itu. Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir pagi saat Hermione menyadari bahwa Draco sudah tertidur di atas essaynya. Dia ingin sekali membangunkannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus kembali ke kamarnya, namun keberanian itu sama sekali tak datang. Ia merasa tak berhak atas keinginan pria yang baru di kenalnya beberapa jam ke belakang itu. Tetapi, ia tak tega melihat pria itu tertidur dengan posisi leher yang akan menyebabkan cedera itu. Baru saja ia ingin membangunkannya, Draco membuka mata dan tangan yang semula akan menyentuhnya mengambang di udara begitu saja. "Apakah sudah pagi?" tanya Draco yang membuka sedikit matanya.

"Apa yang kau sebut untuk waktu yang menunjukan pukul 4 sekarang?"

Dia menyeringai dalam kantuknya. "Pagi."

Itu seringaian pertama yang dilihatnya dan Hermione hanya tertawa kemudian bangkit sambil mengambil bukunya. "Kau akan kembali ke ruanganmu?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku masih mendengar badai di luar sana. Bagaimana bila listrik padam?"

"Saat kau tertidur tadi, penjaga kastil berhasil menemukan lampu baterai untuk di pasang di kamarku dan akan menyala otomatis saat listrik padam," jelas Hermione.

"Solusi pintar."

Hermione tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia peringkat satu seantero kastil ini dan Draco Malfoy masih terdengar terkejut mendengar pemecahan masalahnya. Draco akhirnya ikut bangkit. "Ayo berjalan bersama."

Ia mendahului Hermione. Mereka berjalan diam di lorong itu. Pikiran mereka berkelana entah kemana, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. Hermione sadar bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah saat cabang lorong telah terlihat. Baru saja Hermione akan mengucapkan sepatah kata, listrik tetiba padam. Seperti terenggut nyawanya, Hermione tak dapat bernapas. Jantungnya bedegup sangat kencang. Ia tak berteriak, namun tubuhnya gemetar dengan sangat dahsyat. Kakinya yang seketika berubah menjadi jelly dan tak berdaya membuatnya ambruk. Ia terduduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar, melihat hal ini Draco ikut berlutut panik dan bingung dengan apa yang harus di lakukannya. "Granger, kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Draco tak mendapat respon sama sekali, Hermione hanya diam dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar tak menentu. Bibirnya hampir berdarah karena gigitannya. Draco memegang bahu gadis itu. "Hey, hey tenanglah, Granger. Hermione, dengarkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak sendiri. Lihat aku. Kau tidak sendiri, kau aman."

Hermione Granger masih tak merespon. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia memeluk gadis itu. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut cokelat bergelombang itu dan tanpa sadar Hermione memeluk erat lengan itu. "Hush, Hermione. Kau aman bersamaku."

Dan lampu menyala beberapa saat kemudian. Hermione masih membenamkan wajahnya di lengan Draco. Pria itu menyeka keringat di keningnya. "Lampu menyala, hal buruk itu sudah hilang, Granger."

Perlahan gadis itu menengadah namun belum dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Draco tahu gadis itu ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, tapi dicegahnya. "Jangan berbicara dahulu. Bernapaslah."

Setelah ia tahu bahwa napas Hermione mulai teratur ia bangkit dan memapah gadis itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Tanpa kata-kata lagi yang meluncur, Draco membawa Hermione ka kamarnya dan merebahkan gadis itu di ranjang. "Kau tunggu disini aku akan membawakan minuman hangat untukmu."

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan cangkir putih yang dan kepulan asap dari dalamnya. "Aku menemukan cokelat instan di dapur asramamu, minumlah," ujarnya kemudian menyodorkan cangkir itu.

Hermione menyesapnya perlahan dan memberikan kembali pada Draco. "Tidurlah."

Gadis itu memberikan pandangan tak biasa terhadapnya. "Aku tak akan menyentuhmu. Tidurlah, aku akan disini sampai matahari menunjukan wujudnya."

Hermione merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dengan Draco yang duduk di lantai tepat di samping ranjang itu. Hermione tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, namun ia bersyukur mengenal Draco Malfoy pada malam itu. Matanya terasa berat dan ia terlarut.

Cangkir teh yang akan jatuh dari tangannya membuatnya kembali ke realita. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, Draco Malfoy akan tetap menjadi Draco Malfoy. Ia masih dapat merasakan kecemasan luar biasa dari diri mantan suaminya itu. Bahkan bila tadi ia tak menolaknya berulang kali, Draco bersikeras ingin mengantarnya pulang. 'Berisitirahatlah dan minum obat penenangmu begitu sampai rumah' kalimat itu yang terakhir diucapkannya saat mengantar Hermione ke mobilnya. Seketika ia sadar bahwa ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih sedikitpun pada pria itu. Hermione mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik dua kata itu, namun dihapus kembali. "Aku tak meminta pertolongannya," gumam wanita itu.

Namun perasaan itu sangat mengganjal. Ia melirik jam yang menggantung di ruangan itu. Sudah pukul 2 pagi, ia pasti sudah tertidur pikirnya. Hermione masih menggenggam ponsel itu. Diketik kembali dua kata itu dan kembali menghapusnya, seperti itu terus sampai akhirnya ia melempar ponsel itu ke sofa yang berada di seberangnya lalu ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan menghela napas panjang.

000

Apartemen terasa sangat lenggang setelah Blaise meninggalkanya setengah jam lalu. Blaise datang hanya sekadar mampir setelah tahu bahwa Draco belum tertidur walau sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Setelah melihat kembali kasus-kasus ia tangani, ia merasa terlalu segar untuk tertidur. Pikirannya kembali pada apa yang tadi terjadi pada Hermione di kantornya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa wanita keras kepala itu tak mau mendengar perkataannya untuk menjalani terapi. Bagaimana bila hal itu terjadi kembali dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya?

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemennya dan menikmati udara malam yang menggigit dari kota ini di malam hari. Lampu-lampu masih menyala di seantero kota. Hal itu mengapa kota ini dijuluki _The City Never Sleeps_. Tak pernah seharipun lampu di kota ini padam. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Hermione Granger memutuskan pindah kesini. Draco berdiri di berandanya dengan segelas brendy tua yang diberikan Harry beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka bertemu selepas Draco mengunjungi gedung parlemen tempat salah satu temannya itu bekerja. Kembali pikirannya jatuh pada wanita itu. Apakah ia sudah meminum obat penenangnya? Apakah ia sudah tertidur? Sedari tadi ia menunggu kabarnya, namun nihil. Dan ia tahu bahwa seorang Hermione Granger tak akan mengabarinya. Ia melihat layar besar di ponselnya dan tak ada satupun notifikasi dari mantan istrinya itu. Draco tak berharap agar ia mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi Draco berharap mengetahui kabarnya. Pria itu kembali menatap lanskap kota New York lalu menyesap minumannya. Semilir angin dini hari menyapu rambut dan wajahnya. Saat itu juga ponselnya bergetar dan nama itu muncul dilayarnya.

_Terima kasih_

Hanya dua kata yang berada di kotak masuk ponselnya. Senyum Draco mengembang dan ia memutuskan sudah waktunya ia beristirahat.

000

Tak ada tatapan bertanya-tanya dan haus akan informasi dari para kolega kerjanya, mereka telah berhenti ingin tahu secara detail tentang kebenaran fakta yang menyatakan bahwa pengacara yang mereka puja sejak kedatangannya pertama kali di kantor ini adalah mantan suami dari Hermione Granger. Semua orang kecuali, Chris. Ia pergi beberapa hari untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan para kepala cabang penyiaran di negara bagian. Saat mengetahui bahwa dia kembali dari perjalanannya, Hermione melenggang ke kantornya saat itu juga. Diketuknya pintu itu sebagai formalitas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan direktur penyirannya itu. Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna cokelat itu terasa senyap walaupun Chris telah berada di balik mejanya.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Chris mengangguk tanpa sapaan yang biasa ia lakukan pada wanita di hadapannya itu. "Kau masih mendiamkanku?" kembali Hermione membuka suara.

"Kau membuatku tampak bodoh."

Hermione menghela napas mendengar komentar dari lawan bicaranya itu. "Aku sudah meminta maaf untuk hal itu."

Akhirnya Chris menatap wanita itu dan meletakkan kertas dan pulpen yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. "Dan kau tetap membuatku terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menceritakan bahwa ia adalah mantan suamimu?" tanya Chris tak percaya.

"Karena menurutku itu tak penting."

"Penting bagiku," tandas pria berdarah Latin di hadapannya.

Hermione menghela napas dan tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. "Kau tahu aku menyukaimu," perkataan ini disambut dengan anggukan oleh Hermione.

"Dan kau selalu menolak ajakanku untuk berkencan," untuk kedua kalinya wanita itu mengangguk.

Chris masih menatapnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Apakah karena kau masih mencintainya?"

"Oh Chris, ayolah," protes Hermione saat topik ini diangkat olehnya.

Mereka hanya diam dengan Chris yang tak lepas memandang Hermione. "Kau tak mengerti," ujar wanita itu.

"Buat aku mengerti," pinta Chris.

Kembali Hermione menghelas napas. "Kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama saat di SMA dulu lalu bertemu lagi saat aku berada di tingkat terakhir saat aku di NYU, kami berkencan dan memutuskan menikah. Lima tahun kemudian kami memutuskan berpisah dan hak asuh Elle jatuh ke tanganku."

"Kau masih trauma?"

"Hanya mencoba fokus pada karier dan Elle."

Chris masih belum berkomentar. Ia masih memandang Hermione. "Lalu apa alasanmu berpisah dengannya?"

Wanita itu tampak mulai kesal. "Christian, kau tampan dan kau tahu aku juga menyukaimu, tapi bila kau tak berhenti menginterogasiku aku berjanji tak akan pernah berbicara padamu lagi."

Bukannya merasa terhina oleh perkataan wanita itu, Chris tertawa. "Baiklah. Tetapi, aku sungguh tak habis pikir memikirkan Draco adalah mantan suamimu."

"Hidup penuh kejutan, Chris," kali ini Hermione ikut terkekeh.

Perbincangan mereka kembali mengalir mengenai perjalanan bisnis Chris dan keadaan cabang-cabang kantor berita perusahaan mereka. Percakapan itu terpaksa terhenti saat Hermione sadar bahwa ia harus berada di _aquarium room_ bersama dengan timnya. Langkah wanita beranak satu terhenti di ambang pintu ruangan itu saat Chris memegang pergelangan tanganya. "Berkencanlah denganku saat kasus ini terselesaikan."

"Bagaimana bila tak dapat terselesaikan dalam waktu dekat?" tantang Hermione.

Chris tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu, namun aku percaya Draco. Dia dapat diandalkan."

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Hermione membalas senyumannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

000

Hari yang ditunggu oleh Hermione dan hampir semua timnya akhirnya tiba. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dilakukan mediasi antara NYNC yang akan diwakili Hermione dengan Senator Hunt. Ia meminta hal ini dilakukan di kantornya karena ia adalah pihak penggugat dan langsung disetujui oleh Hermione yang sebelumnya sudah berkonsultasi dengan tim kuasa hukumnya.

Seperti biasa, Hermione tampil percaya diri walaupun di dalam dirinya seperti ada yang ingin meledak karena takut bahwa hal ini akan gagal. "Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku dibayar mahal karena aku cakap di bidangnya."

Hermione memandang kesal terhadap Draco namun tak mau berargumen. Selain itu ia juga percaya bahwa Draco benar-benar cakap di bidangnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Senator itu saat menjabat tangan Draco dan Hermione bergantian.

"Selamat pagi, Senator Hunt," Draco balik menyapa dengan senyuman tersirat yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa sebenarnya apa artinya.

Wajah Senator berubah seketika, senyum mengembangnya perlahan memudar saat melihat siapa kuasa hukum dari pihak yang ia gugat. "Draco Malfoy," ujarnya.

Pandangan Hermione langsung teralih pada kuasa hukumnya tersebut. "Lama tak berjumpa, Senator," kali ini ia menyeringai.

Hermione tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di antara mereka, tapi hal yang ia yakini pasti Draco pernah menjadi rivalnya di pengadilan dulu. Mereka masuk dan duduk di sebuah meja panjang dan saling berhadapan. Draco dan Hermione duduk sejajar dan berhadapan langsung dengan Hunt dan kuasa hukumnya. "Karena kita bukan datang sebagai kawan lama, lebih baik langsung ungkapkan saja apa yang ingin kau minta, Senator Hunt," ujar Draco.

Baru kali ini Hermione secara langsung melihat bagaimana pria yang menjadi ayah bagi puteri semata wayangnya ini menghadapi rivalnya. Ia terlihat begitu tenang, seperti telah melakukan hal ini sepanjang hidupya.

"Kami hanya ingin meminta pihak NYNC melakukan klarifikasi di depan pers dan menyatakan bahwa berita yang kalian siarkan tidak benar," jawab kuasa hukum dari Senator paruh baya itu.

Baru saja Hermione ingin menjawabnya, tapi Draco dengan sigap menahannya dengan menyentuh pergelangan wanita sambil menggeleng untuk kemudian kembali menatap dua orang di hadapannya. "Kau tahu klienku tak dapat melakukan itu, hal itu sama saja merusak reputasi, bukan?"

Kali ini Senator itu yang angkat bicara. "Bila kau tak meluruskannya maka reputasiku yang akan hancur di pemilihan berikutnya."

"Kami memiliki informan terpercaya, Tuan Senator. Kau tak mungkin tak mengetahui hal itu, bukan?"

Hermione tahu bahwa Draco sedang menggertak dan itu berhasil. Raut wajah Hunt yang sedari awal sudah berubah saat mengetahui siapa kuasa hukum dari NYNC kini semakin memucat saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Hal itu tak mungkin, Tuan Hunt tak melakukan hal seperti yang kalian beritakan jadi mana mungkin ada informan yang dapat dipercaya," kekeh kuasa hukum dari Hunt.

Draco melirik pada Hermione dan memberikan kode untuk membuka suara. "Tentu kami memilikinya. Aku tak mungkin menghasilkan berita sampah," ujar Hermione yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

Hermione memandang Draco sesaat yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan. "Kami akan membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan," ujar kuasa hukum Hunt.

"Tentu. Kami akan menantikan panggilan sidang dari kejaksaan. Sebagai masyarakat taat hukum, aku dapat memastikan bahwa klienku tak akan melewatkannya."

Draco kemudian bangkit sementara Hermione masih terperangah. Bukan hal ini yang diharapkannya. Hermione mengharapkan perdamaian, bukannya rasa pasrah seperti ini. "Ayo, Nyonya Granger," ajak Draco yang diikuti begitu saja oleh Hermione.

Mereka berjalan diam di sepanjang lorong ruang parlemen tersebut. Ingin sekali Hermione meneriaki pria dingin di sampingnya ini, namun ia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Saat mereka tiba di pelataran parkir gedung ini, wanita ini tak sanggup lagi meredam pemikirannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan menyanggupi tuntutannya? Kau seharusnya membuat ini menjadi mudah. Kau seharusnya membuat kasus ini tidak naik ke pengadilan."

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Draco seakan tak ada wanita yang baru saja meluapkan emosinya begitu saja.

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. _"Damn it, Draco!"_

"Kembalilah ke kantormu dan serahkan hal ini padaku," hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk kemudian ia meninggalkan Hermione dan masuk ke dalam sedannya.

Belum sempat Hermione bereaksi, mobil itu telah melaju di hadapannya. Hermione hanya menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sementara itu Draco memacu mobilnya sambil menekan kontak asistennya.

"Pierce."

"Tuan Malfoy," ujar suara di seberang sana.

Draco sedang menatap kaca spion mobilnya sebelum membelokan mobil. "Selidiki dan cari tahu seluruh kehidupan Hunt. Semua skandal yang pernah ia alami dan letakkan di mejaku sore ini."

Seperti biasa tanpa harus menunggu jawaban dari asistennya ia mematikan sambungannya dan kembali memacu sedan sportnya.

000

Hari baru saja dimulai saat Draco terbangun untuk kemudian menyeduh kopinya. Ia berdiri di beranda apartemennya dengan angin yang perlahan menyapu wajahnya. Kepulan asap dari kopinya merebak ke hampir seluruh ruangan apartemen itu. Ia setengah membungkuk untuk dapat bersandar di _handrail_ beranda untuk selanjutnya menyesap kopinya kembali. Jalanan sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh para New Yorker dan ia sadar sudah saatnya bergabung dengan mereka. Ia masuk dan meletakkan cangkir putih itu di dapur dan mengambil amplop cokelat berisi permintaanya pada Pierce kemarin siang. Dikeluarkannya beberapat berkas dan foto-foto dari dalamnya. Seringaiannya mengembang dan ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.

000

"Jadi kau mengancamku?" tanya Hunt tak percaya pada Draco yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Draco mengedikkan bahu. "Bila kau tak mau hal ini tersebar ke media dan membuat namamu lebih terpuruk dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengancammu," jelas Draco sangat tenang.

"Kau memang licik seperti ular, Malfoy," ungkapnya yang hanya disambut dengan kedikan lagi dari bahu Draco.

Draco menggeleng. "Pintar lebih tepatnya."

Hunt kembali melihat foto-foto yang bertebaran di mejanya. Foto dirinya keluar dari sebuah bar kasino di Las Vegas dengan seorang gadis muda dan foto-foto saat ia mabuk di sebuah bar yang berbeda di New York membuatnya bergedik. Bila semua ini tersebar bukan hanya kariernya yang berantakan, tapi juga keluarganya.

"Kau tak mau orang-orang Republik memanggilmu pendosa, bukan?" tantang Draco.

Hunt melonggarkan dasinya saking tak sanggup lagi mengungkapkan kata-kata lagi. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tarik gugatanmu dan jangan hentikan investasimu di NYNC."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nama baikku yang tercoreng akibat pemberitaan dari NYNC sialan itu?"

Draco bangkit dari kursinya. "Semuanya akan segera berakhir seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kau hanya butuh bersabar atau kau bisa panggil tim pemberes masalahmu dan lakukan kegiatan-kegiatan amal sehingga masyarakat terpukau seperti yang sering pura-pura kau lakukan."

"Kau benar-benar."

"Setidaknya kau tak akan dikutuk oleh partaimu sendiri, namun bila semua ini," ujar Draco sambil menatap foto-foto itu. "tersebar."

"Kau akan habis dan berubah menjadi kepingan debu lalu tersapu oleh angin."

Hunt menghela napas dan saat itu Draco tahu bahwa kasus ini telah dimenangkannya.

000

Seluruh tim bersorak dan menghela napas lega karena kasus ini telah terselesaikan. Sepucuk surat dari kejaksaan datang tadi pagi ke kantor Chris dan benar-benar membaw kabar baik. Senator Hunt secara gaib menarik tuntutannya dan tetap berinvestasi di NYNC. Bahkan Hermione tak tahu apa yan terjadi. Seingatnya Hunt sangat marah dan akan membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan, namun hal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Draco baru keluar dari kantor Chris saat Hermione akan memasukinya. Mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Hermione membuka suara. "Terima kasih," ucap Hermione yang terdengar seperti berbisik.

Draco menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Wanita itu menatap kesal ke arahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Draco mempermainkannya, namun sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertengkar. "Terima kasih," Hermione mengulanginya.

Draco menyeringai. "Traktir aku makan."

Ibu dari anaknya itu membelalak. "Berlebihan. Kau tahu akan sangat sibuk."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu," ujar Draco tanpa ekspresi.

Saat itu juga Chris keluar dari ruangannya. "Kau masih disini?" tanya Chris.

"Hanya sedikit berbincang dengan _executive producer_-mu. Aku pergi sekarang," ia sedikit memandang Hermione lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Wow kalian terlibat perbincangan yang intens sepertinya?" goda Chris.

"Sepertinya," kekeh wanita itu.

Chris memegang pundak Hermione untuk menatapnya dengan lekat. "Bagaimana ajakan kencan dariku?"

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpura-pura berpikir. "Aku akan menghubungimu."

Wanita itu ikut meninggalkannya dan pulang untuk berjumpa dengan puterinya.

000

Perkataan Draco terngiang di pikirannya. Setelah berpisah mereka tak pernah keluar sekalipun bahkan dengan Elle. Momen ini seperti dijadikan sebagai titik balik hubungan mereka bagi Hermione. Perceraian seharusnya tak harus berujung dengan permusuhan, setidaknya itu yang dicoba untuk dilakukannya walau sering kali susah diaplikasikan.

Siang ini, ia datang ke kantor dimana Draco bekerja dengan dua buah tas kertas berisi sushi makanan favoritnya. Ia tak ada waktu untuk menghabiskan siang di restoran dan menelantarkan pekerjaannya. Jadilah ia membawa kantung makanan ini dengan maksud memberikannya pada Draco sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ruangan mantan suaminya itu. Rasa ragu kembali hinggap dan ia tak tahu apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan baru saja hendak di ketuknya suara tawa renyah dari seorang wanita muncul dari dalamnya. Penasaran dengan siapa gerangan itu ia mengintip sedikit dan menemukan Draco yang tengah duduk di kursinya dengan wanita berambut cokelat lainnya bersandar di pinggiran meja tepat di hadapannya. Mereka tertawa dan ia tahu siapa wanita itu. Astoria Greengrass. Teman lama mereka di London dulu. Dan Draco tampak sangat bahagia.

"Kau terkejut dengan kehadiranku," ucap wanita itu.

"Kau memang selalu pintar dengan kejutan," balas Draco dan mereka tertawa.

Tahu kehadirannya berada di waktu yang salah dan tak diharapkan, Hermione mundur dan memutuskan pergi dari depan pintu itu sebelum bertemu dengan Hannah. "Nyonya Granger."

"Hannah."

Hannah menatap Hermione dengan bertanya-tanya. "Ah yaa, aku ada sedikit makan siang untukmu."

Belum sempat Hannah berujar, Hermione memberikan kantung itu dan pergi begitu saja. Hermione mencari ponselnya dan menekan sebuah kontak. "Hey."

"Hermione," sapa pria di seberang sana.

"Aku kosong akhir pekan ini, apakah tawaran kencanmu masih berlaku?"

"Tentu saja."

Hermione duduk di belakang kemudinya lalu menghela napas panjang sebelum memacu mobilnya.

000

**to be continued**

**So, thank u guys for reviews and ur support. And about typos, I'm sorry. That's like my middle name, I'm not proud but sorry it's hard to remove hehe. Don't forget to leave your review. You guys rock! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Happy reading

**Rowling has!**

**Chapter 4**

Draco terbangun di pagi hari dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Harum aromanya membangunkan dirinya seketika. Rambut pirangnya berantakan dan ia tak peduli untuk sekadar merapihkannya. Senyumnya seketika mengembang dengan apa yang dilihat di hadapannya. Sebuah amplop putih. Amplop itu mengingatkannya pada apa yang terjadi kemarin siang di kantornya. Selepas Astoria meninggalkan ruangannya dan gagal mengajaknya makan siang karena ada klien baru yang harus ditemuinya ia memutuskan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar dan meminta Hannah membelikannya taco di ujung jalan kantornya. Matanya tertuju pada kantung makanan bewarna cokelat di meja asistennya itu. Ia tahu betul _brand_ dari kantung makanan itu. _Brand_ sushi kesukaannya. Matanya memicing saat melihatnya dan Hannah menghentikan suapan ke mulutnya. "Tuan Malfoy, ada yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya sambil membersihkan sisa makanan di tepi bibirnya.

"Kau membelinya?"

Hannah mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung lalu sadar bahwa yang atasannya tanyakan adalah makan siang lezatnya itu. "Ini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menuju kantung cokelat di hadapannya.

Draco mengangguk. "Tadi Hermione, maksud saya Nyonya Granger datang kemari lalu saat berada di pintu kantor Anda ia bertemu dengan saya lalu memberikannya begitu pada saya dan pergi begitu saja," jelasnya.

Kening Draco mengerut. "Hermione kesini?"

Hannah mengangguk. "Tadi?"

Kembali ia mengangguk. "Saat Nona Greengrass bersamamu di dalam."

_Holy shit_ – pikir Draco. Hermione Granger pasti melihatnya saat bersama Astoria tadi. Sejak dahulu mantan istrinya itu tak pernah menyukai Astoria. Sejarah membuktikan hal itu. Apapun yang terjadi Hermione tak akan pernah mencoba untuk bersikap ramah padanya. "Dia mengatakan apa padamu?"

"Tak ada. Hanya menyerahkan ini lalu pergi," jelas Hannah.

Draco berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum yang mengundang tanya bagi Hannah. Dasar Hermione pikirnya. "Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu sekarang?"

Suara Hannah membawanya kembai pada realita. "Aku mau _double fish taco_ dan _cinamon latte_ untuk makan siang," ujar Draco dengan senyumnya yang kembali padam dan langsung kembali ke ruangannya.

Draco melangkah dari tempatnya ia berjalan menuju ruang tengahnya lalu memutar lagu dari salah satu band kesukaannya. High and dry mengalun merdu di pagi itu dengan Draco yang masih menyesap kopinya. Ia bangkit untuk mengambil roti yang sudah terpanggang sempurna dari toaster lalu mengoleskan selai cokelat hazelnut kesukaannya lalu kembali ke sofa nyamannya. Draco melahap sarapannya dengan masih menggunakan kaus oblong biru tuanya dengan celana training abu-abu yang dikenakan tepat di pinggulnya. Setelah satu lagu terputar dan sarapannya lenyap ke dalam perutnya ia bergegas untuk membersihkan diri untuk kemudian bertemu dengan puterinya.

000

Elle tampak menggemaskan saat ia berusaha menyusun puzzle di hadapannya. Ia dan ibunya sudah selesai menyantap makan siangnya beberapa saat yang lalu, sementara Hermione asik mengobrol dengan kawannya, Elle sibuk dengan potongan-potongan yang nanti akan membentuk satu kesatuan indah di hadapannya. Blair, bayi perempuan lucu di sampingnya kini sibuk bermain dengan boneka putri di tangannya.

"Kau akan berkencan dengan Chris sore ini?" tanya Ginny setelah menyesap lychee is tea-nya yang tadi ia pesan.

Hermione mengangguk setelah melakukan hak yang sama. "Setelah sekian lama?" tanya Ginny kembali dan kembali Hermione mengangguk.

"Akhirnya penantian panjang pria itu terbayar," kekeh Pansy yang diikuti oleh Ginny.

Pansy memakan potongan raspberry cheesecake-nya dan masih terkekeh. "Biasanya pria akan meninggalkan wanita itu saat rasa penasarannya telah terpenuhi," komentarnya.

Hermione mengedik. "Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, ini hanya kencan, Pans."

"Tapi Blaise tak seperti itu, bukan?"

Pansy pura-pura terkejut saat mendengar Ginny mengatakan hal itu. "_Excuse me_? Dia pasti akan meninggalkanku sebentar lagi."

"Blaise buka orang yang seperti itu," ujar Hermione.

"Orang seperti apa maksudmu? Orang yang hidup bersama denganku sampai kami memiliki Blair tapi tak terpikir untuk menikahiku?"

Ginny hanya mengedik. "Bukankah kau yang tak ingin menikah?"

"Benar. Tetapi, ia tak membujukku sama sekali."

Kali ini Hermione mendengus. "Kau ibu paling labil yang pernah kukenal."

Pansy mencebik. "Ada berapa banyak ibu yang kau kenal selain aku?"

"Dan aku sebentar lagi," tambah Ginny sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

Hermione mengerlingkan matanya. "Tak ada."

"Tarik kata-katamu, Granger. Ada banyak ibu labil di dunia ini."

Mereka bertiga saling memandang kemudian tertawa. Sesaat kemudian, Hermione merapihkan dirinya lalu memakaikan Elle mantel birunya serta topi dengan pita cokelatnya. "Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Ginny yang melihat gelagat temannya itu.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku ada kelas setengah jam lagi dan Draco akan menjemput Elle sekitar pukul empat nanti," jawab Hermione dan kedua temannya mengangguk secara bersamaan.

Setelah berpamitan, ia langsung meninggalkan Ginny dan Pansy. Sebelum bersiap untuk mengikuti kelasnya, Hermione menitipkan Elle di _child care_ yang berada di gedung yang sama dengan kelas Krav Maga yang diikutinya. Setelah lebih dari satu jam berlatih ia keluar dari gedung itu bersama Elle. "Sampai bertemu minggu depan, Hermione," ucap Paul intrukturnya saat mereka akan berpisah.

"Sampai bertemu, Paul."

Hermione memacu mobilnya setelah memastikan Elle aman berada di _carseat_-nya. Ia tak mau terlambat dan Draco lebih dahulu sampai di rumahnya. Tepat lima belas menit saat mereka sampai di rumah, suara bel terdengar dan Hermione tahu siapa gerangan yang ada di depan pintunya. "Hey," sapa Draco saat melihat Hermione membukakannya pintu.

"Hai," balas Hermione dengan suara yang masih terdengar tak teratur.

Mata Draco melihat lengan atas Hermione sedikit membiru. Ia menahan wanita itu saat ia akan kembali ke kamar Elle dan mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan dibawanya untuk menginap bersama dengan ayahnya ini. "Lenganmu?" tanya Draco dengan nada khawatir namun berusaha untuk menutupinya.

Hermione mengedik. "Hanya sedikit lebam dari latihanku."

"Latihan?" kini Draco mengamati mantan istrinya ini dari bawah sampai atas dan alisnya mengerut saat melihat pakaian yang digunakannya. Celana training dan _tanktop_ serta rambut lepek yang dikepang.

"Krav Maga."

Manik tak percaya terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia tak habis percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh ibu dari anaknya ini. Ia tahu bahwa Hermione bukan tipe pecinta olahraga, bahkan ia tak suka untuk lari dan kini ia mengikuti hal semacam ini. "Sejak kapan kau mengikuti bela diri?"

"Dua tahun terakhir. Jadi, bila kau menjadi semakin menyebalkan aku tak sungkan untuk menghajarmu," kekeh Hermione namun Draco tak menganggap hal ini sebagai hal yang lucu.

"Tidak lucu, Hermione. Kau bisa terluka."

"Aku _single mother_ di kota yang sebesar ini, ini adalah pertahanan diri."

"Dan kau lebam seperti ini."

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Jangan mencampuri kehidupanku, Draco."

Draco terdiam sesaat mendengar komentar dari Hermione sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Baiklah. Katakan dimana anakku sehingga aku dapat pergi dari sini dan tak mencampuri kehidupanmu."

Tak perlu menjawab lagi, Elle berlari ke arah Draco. "Dad," sapanya saat Draco membuka lebar tangannya untuk menggendongnya.

Setelah sedikit konfrontasi dengan mantan istrinya itu Draco pamit bersama puteri semata wayangnya itu. "Kita akan pergi kemana malam ini?" tanya Elle bersemangat.

"Kau suka pesta?" tanya Elle dari _car seat_ di kursi belakang mobilnya.

"Semua anak perempuan suka pesta, Dad," kikik Elle.

"Dan kita akan kesana," jawab Draco yang memandang puterinya itu dari kaca spion mobilnya sambil tersenyum.

000

Hermione tengah mematut dirinya sambil menunggu Chris membunyikan bel di rumahnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia mengiyakan ajakan dari atasannya itu. Ia mengenal Chris sejak awal ia bergabung dengan NYNC dan sejak lama pula ia tahu bahwa pria itu menyukainya. Berkali-kali pria berdarah Latin itu mengajaknya berkencan dan berkali-kali pula ia menolaknya, namun tidak kali ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hermione saat menelepon Chris saat itu. Hal yang ia tahu bahwa sudah waktunya ia membuka diri untuk pria lain. Bila Draco bisa, kenapa ia tidak. Chris tampan, mapan, dan ia telah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Dan seperti yang ia katakan tadi saat makan siang, ini hanya kencan dan bila tak berhasil tak ada masalah yang berarti.

Tepat pukul lima sore bel di rumahnya berbunyi dan Chris sudah berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan tampannya. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan dan _after shaving_ di wajahnya membuat semua wanita akan terhila-gila padanya. Chris sedikit terkejut melihat wanita di hadapannya ini. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Hermione di luar jam kantor atau acara-acara formal kantor atau acara minum bersama mereka. "Wow," komentar itu yang keluar dari mulut Chris saat melihat teman kencannya sore ini.

"Jangan membuatku salah tingkah," balas Hermione.

"Hermione Granger dengan jaket kulit. Kau seharusnya mengatakan iya sejak dulu," kekeh Chris yang dibalas dengan tonjokan lembut ke pundak Chris.

Sore ini, Hermione mengenakan jeans serta kaus hitam berlengan pendek dan jaket kulit cokelat tua dan tak lupa sepatu boots hitam. New York memasuki penghujung tahun memiliki cuaca yang kurang bersahabat. Sementara Chris selalu tampak tampan di mata para wanita bahkan hanya dengan jeans dan kemeja putih dan jaketnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Hermione saat mobil Chris telah keluar dari lingkungan rumahnya.

"Keponakanku akan merayakan _quinceañera _kita akan kesana untuk sekadar menyapanya dan kemudian aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam," jelas Chris.

Hermione membelalak. "_Quinceañera?_ Keponakanmu? Chris aku tak bisa kesana," ujar Hermione panik.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Akan ada banyak sekali keluargamu disana."

Chris kemudian terkekeh. "Kau takut aku menjebakmu dan memaksamu menjadi kekasihku? Tenang, Hermione," ia masih terkekeh.

"Aku akan kesana mengantarkan kado, meminum sedikit sangria bila beruntung menari denganmu lalu pergi secepatnya. Dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai rekan kerja yang 'kebetulan' dapat menenamaniku. Lagipula aku bukan kesukaaan mereka. "

Hermione tertawa mendengar komentar dari Chris tadi dan tak sanggup untuk menyanggahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di pesta itu dan tak seperti apa yang dikatakan Chris bahwa ia bukan kesukaan mereka karena semua orang mengenal Chris termasuk Ariana yang langsung meloncat ke pelukan Chris saat melihatnya memasuki _ballroom_ hotel ini. "Paman Chris, aku kira kau akan melewatkan pestaku," ujar keponakannya manja saat melepaskan pelukan dari pamannya ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ariana," jawab Chris dengan kado di tangannya.

Ariana yang mengenakan gaun pink ala pengantin serta mahkota mungil di rambut cokelat terangnya itu kembali memeluk Chris. Tatapannya beralih pada wanita di sampingnya. "Dan ini calon bibiku?"

"Aku berharap seperti itu, tapi bukan," kekeh Chris. "Ia rekan kerjaku yang kebetulan bisa menemaniku kesini," lanjutnya.

"Hermione," sapa Hermione menjabat tangan gadis yang baru menginjak lima belas tahun itu.

"Kau bekerja di televisi juga?"

Wanita berambut ikal itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku membuat berita."

"Kau cantik dan keren sekali. Nikahi dia, Paman."

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke lantai dansamu, Ari," ucap Chris.

Tatapan Hermione kembali pada teman kencannya malam ini. "Kau mengajakku ke pesta di _ballroom_ hotel semewah ini dan aku hanya menggunakan jeans serta jaket kulit?" tanya Hermione tak percaya sementara Chris hanya tertawa.

"Kau tetap cantik dalam keadaan apapun."

Hermione hanya mendengus kemudian tertawa mendengarnya. _Quinceañera _adalah perayaan bagi anak perempuan Latin yang baru saja menginjak usia 15 tahun sebagai masa peralihan dari gadis menjadi wanita dewasa dan darah Latin yang kental di keluarga Chris masih terjaga hingga sekarang. Setelah acara berbincang dengan seluruh keluarga Chris, ia membawa Hermione ke lantai dansa dan mengikuti irama lagi yang terdengar.

_Upside inside out__  
__She's livin' la vida loca__  
_

Living la Vida Loca mengalun kencang di _ballroom_ itu. Seluruh tamu undangan menari mengikuti alunan musik yang cepat. Begitupula dengan Hermione dan Chris. Mereka bergoyang mengikuti iraman dan sesekali Chris mencoba menarik Hermione kepelukannya. Saat lagu itu berakhir mereka menuju ke sudut ruangan dan Chris pamit untuk mengambilkan wanitanya untuk malam ini minum. Hermione menunggu sambil sesekali tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan kerabat Chris sampai matanya tertuju pada seorang pria pirang di sudut ruangan lain yang tengah berbicang dengan paman dari Chris. Draco berada di acara ini. Hermione berusaha untuk melihatnya kembali dengan saksama dan memastikan bahwa pria itu adalah Draco Malfoy dan tak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya saat seorang gadis kecil berlari ke arah Draco dan ia menangkapnya begitu saja.

"Draco," bisiknya.

Ia masih memperhatikan pria itu sampai pandangan mereka bertemu. Draco menatapnya juga dengan tak percaya. "Mum," teriak Elle saat melihat Hermione di seberangnya.

Hermione berjalan menyeberangi ruangan untuk bertemu dengan puterinya. "Kau mengenal teman Chris, Tuan Malfoy?" tanya paman Chris ini.

Draco mengangguk. "Tentu, Tuan Ramses," jawabnya sambil menatap Hermione dengan penuh tanya.

"Mum, kau datang ke pesta ini juga?" tanya Elle yang kini sudah berdiri sendiri.

Hermione mengagguk. "Ariana adalah keponakan Chris, _sweetheart_."

Jawaban dari Hermione seperti telah menjawab pertanyaan yang berada di benak Draco. Tentu Hermione akan berada disini pikir Draco. Dia sudah mengira bahwa ada sesuaru antara mantan istrinya dan temannya itu. "Bukankah kau kekasih Chris?"

Hermione tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Kami hanya kolega kerja, baru kali ini aku pergi keluar bersamanya."

"Dan hubunganmu dengan Tuan Malfoy?" tanya Tuan Ramses lagi.

Dan Chris datang di saat yang tepat bersama dengan kakak perempuannya. "Jose, kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu," ujar Maria kakak Chris kepada suaminya.

Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Ramses oleh Draco kemudian tertawa. "Maafkan atas kelancanganku."

"Kau ditunggu Ari untuk dansa bersamanya," ujar Maria lagi.

"Nikmati pestanya, aku permisi," dan mereka menghilang.

Chris mengambil posisi tepat di samping Hermione. "Kau mengenal Jose?" tanyanya pada Draco.

"Dia pernah menjadi klienku dan ia mengundangku awal pekan yang lalu."

Hermione hanya diam tak mau berkomentar apapun. "Mum, jika kau akan ke pesta ini juga, mengapa tak pergi bersama Dad dan aku saja?" tanya Elle.

"Oh Elle, aku tak tahu bahwa Dad akan mengajakmu kesini juga."

Elleh hanya mengangguk. "Hai, Elle. Kau menyukai pestanya?" sapa Chris.

Raut wajah Elle yang memang cetak biru dari ayahnya semakin menjadi datar saat menatap Chris. "Hai," hanya itu balasan dari Elle.

Hermione tahu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Chris, Elle tak pernah memberikan reaksi positif dan hal itu tak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Ketegangan yang terjadi di ketiga orang dewasa dan Elle itu mencair saat alunan musik lembut mengalun. "_Little princess_, kau mau berdansa?" tanya Draco dengan membugkukan tubuhnya dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Elle.

"Tentu," kekeh.

Hanya pada Draco, senyum manis di wajah cantik Elle dapat mengembang sebesar itu. Melihat hal ini membawa kehangatan tersendiri pada diri Hermione. Ia tak tahu bahwa dibalik sikap dingin dan gila kerja seorang Draco Malfoy ia tetap ayah yang bisa diandalkan. "Anakmu sangat cantik," ujar Chris saat Elle sudah menghilang bersama ayahnya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Sangat."

000

Chris dan Hermione meninggalkan pesta itu setelah sebelumnya wanita berambut ikal itu berpamitan dengan puterinya dan Chris berpamitan dengan keluarganya. "Kemana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Hermione yang membiarkan Chris membawanya.

"Makan malam."

Hermione tertawa. "Kita baru pulang dari sebuah pesta dan kau mengajakku makan malam."

"Aku tahu kau tak menyentuh makanan sama sekali kecuali nachos dan salsa serta beberapa gelas sangria," balasnya.

Saat Chris memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran Christos Steak House, Hermione memandang pria di sampingnya ini tak percaya. "Kita tak akan mendapat tempat, Chris. Ini akhir pekan pasti tak akan ada harapan."

"Serahkan padaku, Miss Granger."

Mereka turun dan Chris menarik tangan Hermione ke belakang restoran ini. "Kita mau kemana? Bukan disini jalan masuknya," protes Hermione.

"Serahkan padaku, Miss Granger," untuk kedua kalinya pria itu mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Hermione.

Mereka berada di ambang pintu belakang dari restoran ini dan seorang pria dengan setelan lengkap ala manager sebuah restoran melambaikan tangan pada Chris. "Christian," ujarnya dengan aksen Spanyol yang sangat kental.

"Fernando," balas Chris dan mereka berbincang dengan bahasa Spanyol yang sama sekali tak dipahami Hermione.

Saat pria yang dipanggilnya Fernando itu masuk, Chris menatap Hermione kembali. "Ayo."

"Huh?"

Tak perlu menjawab wanita itu lagi ia langsung menarik tangan Hermione dan masuk ke dalam dapur restoran yang terkenal dengan steak dan segala macam olahan daging lainnya itu. "Hey, Chris," sapa salah seorang chef dan beberapa orang lainnya di hamping sepanjang lorong dapur restoran ini. Chris masih menggenggam tangan Hermione sambil membawanya ke sebuah lorong di restoran ini. Dari kejauhan Hermione dapat melihat Fernando dan temannya yang lain membawa sebah meja bulat dan perlengkapannya dari sebuah ruangan ke lorong lain dari dapur ini. Saat akhirnya Chris berhenti berjalan Hermione dapat melihat sebuah meja dengan taplak putih, bunga yang terpampang cantik di vasnya, serta dua buah kursi yang tadi dibawa telah tersedia di lorong itu. "Aku pesan seperti biasa," ujar Chris pada Fernando dan ia menatap Hermione untuk menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Sirloin medium rare dengan saus yang kau rekomendasikan," ujar Hermione.

Ketika Fernando menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Hermione tertawa tak percaya sambil menatap Chris. "Chris? Yang benar saja," kekehnya.

"Aku tahu kau suka steak dan restoran ini menyediakan steak terenak yang pernah kumakan di Manhattan."

Hermione menggeleng. "Bukan hal itu."

"Jadi?"

"Kita tengah menunggu steak di lorong dekat dapur sebuah restoran dengan tatanan seperti ini dan hampir semua orang di dapur ini mengenalmu."

"Anggap saja keberuntunganku karena telah menjadi pelanggan yang loyal bagi mereka," kekeh Chris.

"Kau tahu cara memukau wanita."

"Aku tahu cara memukau dirimu."

Hermione tertawa dan mereka menghabiskan makan malam dengan saling bertukar cerita. Makan malam ini ditutup dengan segelas champagne sampai sebuah panggilan dari ponsel Hermione menginterupsinya. Draco. Nama itu yang terpampang di _caller id_-nya. Apa yang ia inginkan? Tatapan Hermione beralih pada Chris dan ia sangat tak nyaman untuk mengangkat panggilan ini. "Aku permisi mengangkat panggilan ini dulu, okay?"

"Tentu," balasnya.

"Hello."

"Mum."

"Elle?"

Hermione tahu pasti ada yang tak beres bila puterinya meneleponnya di jam seperti ini. "Ada apa, Elle?"

"Dad tak berhenti muntah sejak pulang dari pesta tadi dan sekarang wajahnya tampak pucat sekali," jelas Elle dengan nada yang sangat mengkhawatirkan ayahnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Apakah Dad yang menyuruhmu menelpon?"

"Tidak. Bahkan seperti ia pingsan sekarang."

Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang mendengar perkataan anaknya tadi. Setelah menutup panggilan itu dan menyuruh puterinya untuk tenang , ia memasukan ponselnya ke kantung jaketnya dan bergegas kembali menemui Chris. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada keadaan darurat," ujar Hermione sambil mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Draco sakit."

Raut wajah Chris berubah saat mendengar nama itu tersebut dari bibir wanita yang ia sukai. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Tak perlu. Apartemennya hanya beberapa blok dari sini, aku naik taksi saja."

Belum sempat Chris menjawab, Hermione mencium pipinya lalu tersenyum. "Aku menikmati malam ini. Terima kasih," lalu menghambur pergi dari hadapannya.

Chris hanya mematung di tempatnya kemudian tersenyum hambar.

000

Apartemen Draco masih tampak terang saat Hermione sampai. Elle membukakan pintunya dengan wajah yang cemas. Saat itu, ia tak terlihat seperti gadis berusia lima tahun, ia tampak sangat dewasa karena begitu mencemaskan ayahnya. "Tubuhnya panas, Mum," ujar Elle.

Hermione masuk ke kamar pria itu dengan si empunya yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya sambil meringkuk. Bulir keringat terlihat di keningnya. Hermione memeriksa suhunya dan ia benar-benar demam. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan ke toilet dan menemukan sisa muntahan mantan suaminya dan menghela napas. "Kau bodoh sekali, Draco," gumamnya sendiri.

Elle masih berada di samping ayahnya saat Hermione kembali dari toilet. "Hey, _honey_. Dad tak apa-apa. Ia hanya sedikit keracunan alpukat saja. Kau sebaiknya tidur sekarang."

"Kau yakin, Mum?"

"Sangat yakin."

Hermione mengantarkan Elle ke kamarnya dan menggantikan pakaiannya tadi dengan piama. Setelah menghidupkan lampu tidurnya ia meninggalkan Elle. Wanita itu kembali ke kamar Draco dan mencari pakaian untuk Draco. Kausnya sangat basah seperti tersiram air. "Draco, Draco," panggil Hermione sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Draco membuka sedikit matanya dan terkejut. "Hermione?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana Chris?"

"Menggantikan pakaianmu dan minum susu hangat ini. Kau tak perlu mempertanyakan Chris untuk saat ini," ujar Hermione sambil membantu Draco membuka kausnya.

Tanpa perlawanan Draco menuruti perintah wanita ini. Kepalanya terlalu sakit dan perutnya terlalu kacau untuk dapat berargumen. Setelah mengganti bajunya, Draco menuruti perintah Hermione untuk meminum susu itu dan setelahnya ia kembali tertidur. Satu jam kemudian, Hermione kembali membangunkannya untuk memberikan obat penurun panas dan obat untuk meredakan sakit perutnya dan setelah itu Draco benar-benar tertidur.

Hermione keluar dari kamar itu setelah memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tertidur dan tak lagi merasakan sakit di perutnya. Draco memiliki masalah dengan beberapa makanan contohnya alpukat. Hermione yakin benar bahwa ia memakannya di pesta tadi. Ada sajian guacamole tadi seingatnya dan Draco pasti tak memperhatikannya. Dulu Draco pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah sampai berakhir di rumah sakit dan itu tak membuatnya untuk berhati-hati dalam memilih makanan. Hermione berjalan ke dapurnya dan membuka lemari pendingin pria itu dan tak menemukan apapun kecuali berbotol-botol bir dan satu _section _yang bertuliskan Elle yang berisi beberapa butir telur, bacon, dan keju. Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah lemari lain dan hanya menemukan roti dan makanan-makanan kaleng cepat saji. "Kau hidup seperti ini?" gumamnya dan kembali ke kamar Draco. Satu jam sekali ia memeriksa panas tubuhnya dan memastikan bahwa panas itu turun dan mengganti kompres handuk di keningnya. Terjaga semalaman menjadi pilihannya malam itu.

Draco terbangun dengan sebuah handuk lembab di keningnya. Ia ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dan terkapar tak berdaya. Rasa bersalah menyelubunginya. Seharusnya ia menghabiskan malam bersama anaknya, tapi gagal karena makanan sialan itu. Dan Hermione. Ia ingat Hermione datang dan membantunya mengganti baju dan setelah itu ia tak ingat lagi. Dengan kepala yang masih berat ia berjalan ke dapur dan mendapati Hermione tengah berada di sana. "Hey," sapa Hermione.

"Hey," balas Draco dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar parau.

"Elle belum bangun?" tanya Draco yang sekarang duduk di _kitchen stool_-nya

Hermione menggeleng. "Ini masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan aku belum mau membangunkannya, ia tidur larut malam karena mengkhawatirkanmu," balas Hermione yang saat itu meletakkan dua buah mangkok di hadapan Draco dan secangkir teh.

"Aku akan membuat kopi saja," ujar Draco.

Hermione menggeleng. "Lambungmu belum siap menerima asam dari kopi hitam yang selalu kau minum."

"Makanlah," ucap Hermione.

Kening Draco mengerut. "Itu bubur gandum dan sup ayam. Kau menguras seluruh isi perutmu tadi malam."

Draco mengangguk dan mulai menyuapkan makanan itu setelah menyesap teh yang juga sudah dibuatkan mantan istrinya itu. "Terima kasih sudah datang."

Hermione hanya menangguk. "Hermione."

"Yaa."

"Kau berkencan dengan Chris?"

"Aku pikir itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hanya memastikan bahwa kau memilih pria yang tepat untuk calon ayah tiri anakku."

Hermione tak menjawabnya dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai Hermione kembali membuka suara. Calon ayah tiri? Bahkan Hermione tak memikirkannya. "Kau harus membeli lebih banyak bahan makanan ketimbang bir, Draco."

"Aku jarang makan di rumah," jawabnya.

"Kau tak bisa hidup seperti ini. Isi lemari makananmu semua serba instan dan isi lemari esmu didominasi oleh bir. Kau punya radang lambung, Draco."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tadi malam kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Draco meletakkan sendoknya dan berjalan ke lemari esnya untuk mengambil air mineral dan terperangah dengan apa yang telah menjadi peghuninya. Sayuran buah segar, susu, jus, dan beberapa bahan makanan lain kini sudah memenuhi lemari pendinginnya itu. "Kau berbelanja?"

"Di supermarket 24 jam di ujung jalan ini."

"Sepagi ini?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tak punya pilihan."

"Hermione," ujar Draco putus asa.

Hermione menggeleng. "Elle akan sering bermalam di rumahmu setiap akhir pekan dan ia tak bisa selalu makan makanan instan. Dan bila setiap saat kau memakan makanan instan dengan kondisi perut seperti itu kau akan mati."

"Dan aku tak mau kau mati," ujar Hermione setelah menyesap kopinya.

Draco tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir wanita itu. "Dan Draco."

"Ada lagi, Maam?"

"Berhati-hatilah dalam memakan sesuatu."

"Baiklah."

Jeda lama di antara mereka. Hermione masih menyesap kopinya dan Draco baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Astoria datang ke kantorku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Hermione berhenti menyesap kopinya saat mendengar nama wanita itu disebut. "Lalu?" tanyanya berusaha setenang mungkin dan menutupi kalau ia tahu kejadian itu.

"Ia mengajakku makan siang."

"Apa motivasimu menceritakan hal ini?" tanya Hermione yang mulai kesal.

Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di otak Draco sampai mengangkat topik ini di pagi hari. Hal ini sama saja seperti membunuh moodnya seharian penuh dan ia tak suka akan hal itu. Draco memehartikan perubahan raut wajah Hermione. Ia tahu bahwa wanita itu sudah tahu tentang kedatangan Astoria, namun berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin.

"Aku hanya memberi informasi saja, lagipula kan ia teman kita."

"Ia temanmu atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihmu."

Draco hanya mengedik dan Hermione langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan kepadanya. Draco kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sesuatu dari ruang tengah apartemen ini sementara Hermione masih duduk di _kitchen stool_ itu. "Ini," Draco meletakkan sebuah amplop putih di hadapan Hermione.

"Bukalah," tambahnya lagi.

Mata Hermione terbelalak. "Ia kebetulan ke New York dan menemuiku. Astoria memberikan undangan itu. Minggu depan ia akan menikah."

"Apa?" Hermione tak percaya.

Draco menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hermione. Terkejut karena ia salah menduga tentang hubungan wanita itu dengan Draco. Tampang terkejutnya sangat tak ternilai dan Draco kembali menyeringai. Hermione tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya dan hal aneh lainnya adalah kelegaan dalam dirinya. Dia tak tahu mengapa ia harus lega dengan kabar ini. Tak ingin Draco menyimpulkan sesuatu dari tingkahnya ia memutuskankan untuk pamit dari apartemen ini. "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Elle dan sampaikan salamku padanya. Jangan lupa besok ia masuk seperti biasa dan jangan sampai terlambat," kalimat panjang dari mantan istrinya itu hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Saat Hermione akan berjalan meninggalkan dapur itu, Draco memegang pergelangan tangannya dan membuat wanita itu berhenti di tempatnya. "Terima kasih," ujar Draco.

Hermione mengganguk. "Kau belum boleh mati, Draco."

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Hermione benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, sedangkan Draco hanya tersenyum karenanya.

000_  
_

to be continued

**How's this chap? Let me know what think. Btw, thanks for reviews, favorites, and alerts. Keep read and review, guys. Thanks again! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Another fast update, huh? Hope you like it and happy reading:)

**Every characters belong to Rowling, but the plot is mine**

**Chapte 5**

Salju mulai menutupi New York sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Udara dingin yang menggigit dan butiran salju yang bertebaran menjadi hiasannya. Kemacetan terjadi secara perlahan karena jalanan melicin dikarenakan es yang tergenang. Aktifitas para New Yorker menjadi lumayan terhambat karenanya. Tak hanya itu, para turis juga mulai berseliweran di jalan-jalan terkenal karena sebentar lagi Natal. Natal menjadi salah satu daya tarik wisata dari kota ini. Kerlap-kerlip lampu dan pohon Natal super raksasa di Rockefeller serta toko-toko yang menyajikan berbagai macam pernak-pernik kado Natal menjadi atraksi utamanya. Hermione memutuskan untuk tak membawa mobilnya pagi ini dan memilih untuk menggunakan angkutan masal, _subway_. Elle tengah bersama Draco dan siang ini ia akan diantar kembali ke rumah dan dijaga oleh Selma, pengasuhnya. Liburan telah tiba bagi Elle yang berarti dia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah.

Hermione sedikit berlari menuju elevator dan berakhir dengan sedikit terengah-engah di dalamnya. "Pagi, Boss," sapa Daniela yang ternyata telah berada terlebih dahulu di dalam elevator itu. "Aku benci musim dingin," ujar Hermione yang terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Ayolah, Natal di depan mata. Kau tak berhak membencinya," kekeh Daniela.

"Seandainya Amerika adalah negara tropis," Hermione menghela napas saat mengatkannya.

Temannya masih tertawa saat mendengar suara 'ding' dan mereka melangkah keluar bersama. "Kau bisa berlibur ke Karibia atau ke Asia."

"Dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabku?" tanya Hermione tak percaya sambil meletakkan gelas kertas berisi kopinya lalu melepas scraf dan mantelnya begitu mereka sampai ke kantor _executive producer_ itu.

Daniela mengedik. "Kau masih memiliki banyak izin cuti, gunakan sebelum hangus."

"Aku bisa menguangkannya," jawab Hermione santai.

Teman berambut hitam di hahadapannya kini mendengus. "Dasar mata duitan."

Sementara Hermione hanya terkekeh. Ia melihat keluar dari ruangannya sesaat dan mendapati timnya belum juga terkumpul. Kemacetan dan hujan salju yang perlahan berubah menjadi berangin dan berpotensi menjadi badai sepertinya menjadi alasan keterlambatan mereka. Hermione melirik jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya dan sedikit mengedik. Ada satu jam lagi sebelum mereka harus membahas _outline_ berita nanti malam untuk terakhir kalinya. Daniela duduk di hadapannya dan sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk kemudian terkekeh sendiri. Baru saja Hermione akan memeriksa milikinya sebuah panggilan dari mantan suaminya masuk. "Hello," jawab Hermione.

"Aku sudah mengantar Eloise pulang dan Selma sudah bersamanya," jelas pria di seberang sana.

Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tumben sekali kau memberitahukan hal seperti ini padaku."

"Aku tak mau kau menelepon nanti saat aku berada di persidangan atau sedang bersama klien seperti kemarin," balas Draco dengan nada dinginnya.

Wanita itu berusaha untuk tak mengamuk. "Apakah aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih sekarang?" tanya Hermione dengan sarkastik.

Wanita bermata hazel itu tahu pasti bahwa sekarang Draco tengah menyeringai. "Ah lupakan," tambah Hermione lagi.

Kali ini bukan Draco yang memiliki kebiasaan menutup duluan teleponnya, melainkan Hermione. Dan berakhir dengan ibu satu orang anak itu yang menjadi kesal. "Apakah hubunganmu dengan Draco Malfoy selalu seperti itu?"

"Selalu," jawab Hermione tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Lalu mengapa kalian menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Daniela begitu saja dan raut wajah Hermione berubah saat mendengarnya. Lalu mengapa mereka menikah? Karena ide akan cinta dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanyalah yang menguasainya dulu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Hermione saat ini.

Daniela menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah temannya itu dan seketika merasa bersalah. "Apakah aku salah bicara?" tanyanya ragu.

Hermione kemudian tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh ayolah, Dan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku ingin sekali tahu tentang kisahmu dengan pengacara seksi itu," ujar Daniela yang benar-benar penasaran sementara Hermione mengerutkan keningnya.

Bibir Daniela mengerucut. "Kita mengenal sudah sangat lama, kau tahu semua pacarku dan lelaki mana saja yang kutiduri dan aku tak tau sama sekali tentang dirimu, Boss."

Hermione tertawa. Ia juga menyadari hal itu. Wanita bergelar master di bidang jurnalistik itu bukanlah wanita yang suka menceritakan seluruh kisahnya pada seseorang. Hanya Ginny dan Pansy teman baiknya yang tahu akan segalanya. Serta Harry dan Ron, sementara Blaise dan Theo tahu segalanya dari sudut pandang mantan suaminya itu. Hermione sedikit menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Wanita itu mulai mengingat bagaimana cara ia bertemu dengan pria yang ia pikir akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya sampai maut memisahkan itu. Setelah kejadian padamnya listrik di kastil mereka, Draco yang menungguinya semalaman hilang begitu saja di pagi hari. Menurut ia dijemput keluarganya pagi-pagi sekali. Hermione hanya merasa berutang budi saat itu dan menunggu sampai liburan usai untuk sekadar mentraktirnya makan untuk berterima kasih. Namun, hal yang ia dapati saat itu adalah kabar bahwa Draco sudah memiliki kekasih, Astori Greengrass, murid yang setahun lebih muda dari mereka. Niat itu dia urungkan dan setiap bertemu atau berpapasan di lorong mereka hanya saling menggangguk. Terkahir kali Draco berbicara padanya saat berada di asrama dulu adalah saat hari kelulusan. Draco menghampirinya yang masih lengkap dengan jubah toganya. "Granger," sapanya.

Hari itu sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar cantik dengan hawa selepas hujan yang menghiasinya. Mereka bertemu di lorong kastil selepas para siswa bubar setelah pidato kelulusan yang dibawakan Hermione sebagai lulusan terbaik. "Draco Malfoy," balasnya.

"Selamat," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan gadis lulusan terbaik di hadapannya itu.

Hermione tersenyum dan menyambut tangan itu. "Kau juga."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju bangunan lain di komplek kastil itu. "Kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Draco.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Columbia University."

Manik wajah Draco berubah terkejut lalu tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapinya. "Amerika."

"Sudah cita-citaku untuk berkuliah disana," jawab Hermione sambil terus berjalan bersama. "Dan kau?" kini ia berbalik tanya.

Draco sedikit mengetucutkan bibirnya. "Aku suka produk dalam negeri. Aku diterima Cambridge."

"Selamat untukmu."

"Kau juga," balas Draco.

Baru saja ia akan membuka suaranya lagi seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat gelap lurus dengan senyuman anggun di wajahnya berjalan ke arah mereka. "Drake," ucapnya lalu berhenti tepat di samping Draco Malfoy.

"As, ini Hermione Granger."

Astoria tersenyum sungkan lalu menyapanya. "Hey."

"Hai," Hermione berbalik sapa.

"Orang tuamu sudah menunggu, ayo kita pergi," ujar Astoria yang langsung menggelayut di lengan Draco saat itu.

Draco hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengikutinya. "_Have a nice live_, Granger," ujar Draco sambil melambaikan tangannya sementara Hermione hanya tersenyum meihat pria itu digeret oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau juga," balas Hermione yang ia yakin pria itu tak mendengarnya.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu. Hermione dan seluruh sahabatnya memutuskan untuk menetap di Negeri Paman Sam itu. Selepas mendapat gelar sarjananya ia langsung melanjutkan pendidikannya untuk mendapatkan gelas master sambil menjadi _intern _di sebuah _channel _berita di New York. Begitupula dengan Harry yang mengejar masternya di bidang politik di NYU dan Ginny yang perlahan membuka usaha _clothing line_-nya selepas mendapatkan _degree_-nya dalam bidang desain di NYU sementara Ron sudah bergbabung di salah satu klub _football _Amerika dan bersiap untuk mengikuti NFL. Malam itu, Hermione beserta teman-temannya pergi minum setelah melewati minggu yang berat sekaligus merayakan Ron yang terpilih menjadi _quarter back_ di timnya. Satu per satu sahabatnya itu mulai pulang. Harry dan Ginny harus kembali ke flatnya dan Ron kembali ke asrama klubnya. Tinggallah gadis berambut cokelat sendiri dengan sebotol bir di tangannya. Pikirannya menerawang pada tesis yang tengah ia kerjakan sampai sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat tak asing baginya. Tubuhnya secara otomatis berpaling untuk memastikan sosok itu dan ia tak salah. Matanya seperti akan copot saking tak percayanya. Seperti merasa seseorang memerhatikannya, sosok itu memandanganya dan tak kalah terkejutnya seperti dirinya. Pria itu menyeringai sesaat sebelum menghampiri Hermione. "Granger, lama sekali tak bertemu," ujar Draco.

"Malfoy," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya yang membuat Draco tertawa.

Tawa singular. Persis yang ia ingat saat malam itu. Tak ada yang berubah kecuali kini pria itu tak lagi mengenakan seragam atau celana training olahraga saat bermain basket atau sedang berkeliaran di asrama saat akhir pekan. Draco Malfoy tampak menakjubkan dengan kemeja biru tua dan celana bahan cokelat mudanya. "Lima tahun, bukan?" ucap Hermione.

"Yaa lima tahun dan kau sangat berubah, Granger. Amerika cocok denganmu."

Hermione tertawa. "Aku berusaha untuk mencocokkan diri dengan Amerika lebih tepatnya."

Itu pertemuan pertama untuk mengawali pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutanya. Draco tengah mengambil program master sekaligus menjadi intern di negara ini, ia tak mengambil beasiswanya di Cambridge melainkan mendapatkan kesempatan lain di Berkley, California. Lucu sekali. Lima tahun berada di negara yang sama baru kali ini mereka dapat bertemu secara langsung dalam sebuah kebetulan. Singkat ceritanya akhirnya mereka berkencan dan Draco melamar Hermione hanya setelah satu tahun berpacaran dan mereka menikah. Lalu kemudian mereka memiliki Elle dan dua tahun kemudian mereka berpisah.

"Tunggu."

Hermione menatap tak percaya pada Daniel. "Apalagi? Aku sudah menceritakan semua kepadamu."

Daniela menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kalian berpisah?"

"Anggap saja dia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada aku dan anaknya," ujar Hermione getir.

Ia teringat kembali pada kejadian itu. Draco pengacara sukses dengan segudang kasus di hadapannya. Bahkan akhir pekan saja ia masih sibuk dengan para kliennya. Secara perlahan hal itu yang mengikis keharmonisan kehidupan mereka. Komunikasi yang buruk dan bila memang harus berkomunikasi hanya ada pertengkaran yang terjadi. Di tahun ke lima pernikahannya, Hermione menyerah dan mengajukan gugat cerai yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Draco.

"Sudah selesai mendongengku pagi ini, ayo bekerja."

000

Hermione sudah berdiri di hadapan para timnya di _aquarium room_ seperti biasanya. Masing-masing timnya sudah mengatakan apa saja yang akan menjadi topik pemberitaan malam ini. "Apa kita jadi memasukan pemberitaan Denzel Weiss?" tanya salah satu timnya.

"Tentu, kematian tengah hangat di masyarakat dan semua orang ingin tahu lebih akan hal ini," balas anggota tim yang lain.

"Harus ada narasumber untuk kita undang malam ini untuk mempertajam pemberitaannya," ujar Hermione yang masih berdiri di ruangan itu bak seorang dosen di kelasnya.

Timothy berpikir akan hal itu. "Kita perlu seorang pemain NFL yang mengerti pekerjaan mereka dan alasan mengapa Weiss sampai bunuh diri karena depresi."

"Kalau begitu cari sekarang juga."

Tanpa perlu berpamitan lagi, Timothy keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencoba untuk mencari pemain NFL yang bisa menjadi narasumber mereka malam ini. Seharusnya menjadi lebih mudah karena tak ada liga di akhir tahun seperti ini. Hermione langsung terpikir akan Ron, sahabatnya yang juga seorang pemain profesional di liga tersebut serta seorang teman lainnya. Hermione langsung menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari ruangan itu dan sedikit berteriak. "Hubungi Ron Weasley dia quarterback di Giants dan Krum, ia tergabung di Patriots. Katakan pada mereka. Hermione yang memintanya secara langsung."

Dengan sedikit menjual nama Hermione, Ron langsung mengiyakan permintaan dari Tim. Tepat saat mereka akan mengudara Ron datang bersama sosok yang lagsung menggemparkan studio dan tim mereka, khususnya pria yang menjadi penggemar mereka dan wanita yang memuja ketampanannya. "Hey," sapa Hermione yang menyempatkan diri keluar sesaat dari _control room_ untuk menyapa Ron.

"Hai, Mione," sapa baliknya lalu memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bisa menunggu dan di ruang _make-up_ dan apa kabar Viktor," sapa wanita itu pada mantan kekasihnya selama di sekolah.

Viktor membuka tangannya untuk memeluk Hermione yang terlihat sangat mungil di antara mereka lalu mengecup pipinya. "Kau sedang berada di New York?" tanyanya.

"Liga sedang rehat waktunya untuk bersenang-senang, bukan?"

Hermione tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau semakin cantik," tambah Viktor lagi.

"Terima kasih. Aku harus kembali ke dalam dan kalian bersiaplah. Setelah segment ini kalian akan _on frame_."

Mereka menggangguk dan melakukan apa yang menjadi permintaan Hermione. Saat acara yang dipimpinnya berakhir, Hermione bergegas menemui kedua pemain NFL terkenal itu. "Kau harus datang Jumat malam esok. Hanya sekadar makan malam saja," bujuk Ron.

"Aku tak bisa. Kau tahu aku masih berada di kantor dan beritaku sedang mengudara," jawab Hermione.

Ron mencebik. "Kapan kau tak akan sibuk seperti sekarang. Kau seperti menikahi pekerjaanmu."

Mereka berdua tertawa, begitupula dengan Viktor Krum. Sementara itu orang-orang di luar sana tengah menunggu mereka keluar untuk meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama. "Bagaimana dengan malam ini?" Ron masih membujuknya.

"Ayolah, Hermione," kali ini Viktor yang berujar.

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi aku belum bisa meninggalkan kantor sekarang dan aku belum tahu akan selesai pukul berapa mungkin satu atau dua jam lagi," ucap Hermione dengan sangat menyesal menolak permintaan mereka.

Ron menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, bila kalian akan keluar bersama kabari aku atau Luna saja."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berpamitan dan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk bersiap diserbu oleh para karyawan yang menjadi penggemar mereka serta penggemar mereka yang menunggu di tengah hujan salju di luar sana. Sekitar pukul sebelas malam, tim mereka sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya dan mereka masing-masing pulang ke tujuannya. Daniela dan dirinya turun menggunakan elevator dengan Dani, panggilan akrabnya menatap Hermione dengan pura-pura berpikir kemudian menggeleng. "Apa kau memakai semacam jimat, Boss?"

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Hermione.

Tiba-tiba saja Dani berteriak histeris layaknya remaja saat melihat artis kegemarannya lewat. Beruntunglah hanya mereka berdua yang berada di elevator tersebut. "Darimana kau mengenal semua pria tampan seperti mereka."

"Harry Potter si Senator tampan itu, aku tahu kau bersahabat dengan Ron Weasley walaupun baru kali ini aku bertemu langsung dengan pria bertubuh seksi seperti dirinya, lalu fakta bahwa kau mantan kekasih Viktor Krum membuatku mati iri, Boss. Dan belum lagi kalau fakta lain mengatakan bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah mantan suamimu," ujar Dani seperti dalam satu tarikan napas.

Hermione hanya mendengus kemudian terkekeh. "Sudah menjabarkan hasil pengamatanmu?"

Daniela menggeleng. "Dan kini kau tengah berkencan dengan Chris Alonso? Kau membuatku mati iri karenanya."

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan sekarang dia tengah menunggumu di mobilnya."

"Tapi dia tak bisa dibandingkan dengan semua pria yang ada di hidupmu," ucapnya.

Hermione tertawa saat elevator mereka sampai di lobi. "Kau yakin tak mau ikut denganku?" tanya Dani yang tahu bahwa hari ini temannya itu tak membawa kendaraan.

Wanita yang menjadi atasannya itu menggeleng. "Ada banyak taksi di kota ini."

Saat Dani menghilang dari hadapannya barulah Hermione sedikit menyesal, hujan salju begitu lebat ia tak yakin taksi ada yang mau berhenti atau ada yang kosong saat ini. "Kau baru pulang?"

Hermione terkejut bukan kepalang saat pria itu berada di belakangnya. "_Damnit, Malfoy_! Kau mengejutkanku."

"Kau belum menjawabku," balasnya.

Hermione kesal dengan komentarnya. "Yaa tentu saja, aku baru pulang. Kau tak lihat aku baru turun. Apa yang kau lakukan di gedung ini?"

"Ada klien. Baiklah, berhati-hati saat menyetir pulang," hanya itu kata-katanya dan ia turun menggunakan eskalator ke basement gedung.

Tak ada basa-basi menanyakan apakah ia mau pulang bersama atau lainnya. Begitulah Draco Malfoy yang dikenalnya selama ini. Dieratkannya mantel yang memeluk tubuhnya serta scraf yang sudah melindungi lehernya dan bersiap mencari taksi di kota ini. Dinginnya udara menusuk sampai sela terkecil sapatunya, namun belum ada taksi yang berhasil di pangilnya. Secara gaib taksi tak ada yang lewat malam ini dan dia mengutuk hal ini. Sorotan lampu dari sebuah SUV mengenai dirinya. Mobil itu perlahan memelankan kecepatannya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Hermione. Ia tahu siapa gerangan di dalam mobil itu. "Kau tak membawa mobil," tanya Draco saat membuka kacanya.

"Tidak."

"Naiklah."

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu taksi saja."

Wajah Draco berubah kesal mendengarnya. "Naik sebelum aku menggeret dan memaksamu masuk."

Tingkah semena-mena Draco tetap tak pernah berubah dan ia juga tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak mungkin menunggu taksi lagi di dinginnya malam seperti ini dan ia berakhir duduk di samping mantan suaminya ini. "Minum ini," ujar Draco sambil menyodorkan gelas kertas kepadanya sambil memutar balik mobilnya .

"Tak perlu," jawab Hermione.

"Minum saja, itu cokelat panas dan aku belum menyentuhnya. Minum untuk hangatkan tubuhmu."

Untuk menghidari lebih banyak konfrontasi Hermione menerimanya dan perlahan menyesap isinya. Rasa hangatnya benar-benar menolong menghilangkan hawa dingin tadi. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti menunggu taksi di tengah hujan salju seperti tadi. Kau bisa hipotermia."

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Kau bisa melakukan reservasi sebelumnya."

"Aku tak sempat."

"Kau bisa tadi memintaku mengantarmu saat bertemu di lobby tadi."

Hermione melepaskan _seatbealt_-nya dan menatap Draco. "_Seriously, Malfoy_?"

Draco mengagguk-angguk tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari jalan. "Tentu kau gengsi, bukan? Pakai kembali seatbealt-mu, Granger."

Baru beberapa blok mereka lewati, antrian kendaraan tak terhindarkan. Macet dihampir tengah malam seperti ini rasanya membiat ingin mati saja bagi Draco. _"Shit!"_ umpatnya sementara Hermione hanya diam memandang ke arah kemacetan itu.

Pikirannya entah berjalan kemana. Hal ini seperti deja vu baginya. Ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini bersama Draco dulu, bahkan saat mereka belum berpacaran. Waktu itu juga turun salju dengan lebatnya. Hermione baru saja hendak meninggalkan perpustakaan kampusnya saat ponselnya menunjukan nama Draco di layar. Saat itu sudah baru pukul lima sore, namun matahari sudah menghilang sejak beberapa saat lalu, Draco mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berada di pelataran perpustakaan itu dan bersedia menemaninya kemana saja. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Draco saat Hermione berhasil mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi mobilnya.

"Sudah."

"Pisang dan susu lagi?" tanya Draco yang mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

Hermione tertawa mendengar komentarnya. "Mengenyangkan dan sangat praktis. Hey Malfoy, berhenti memperhatikanku sedetail itu," ujar Hermione yang pura-pura kesal dengan tingkah pria di sampingnya.

Kemacetan terjadi beberapa blok kemudian. Menurut pemantauan lalu lintas, kemacetan disebabkan sebuah bus yang tergelincir akibat licinya jalan dan sedang dalam tahap pengevakuasian. Kegelisahan Hermione terbaca oleh Draco saat itu. Di satu sisi ia sangat menyukai momen kebersamaan mereka, namun di sisi lain ia ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya dan kembali mengulas materi untuk seminar esok hari. Esok hari adalah seminar terakhir sebelum ia menghadapi sidang untuk gelar masternya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco yang menyadari kegelisahannya.

"Kita sudah terjebak di sini berjam-jam."

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Aku seharusnya sekarang sudah berada di apertemenku, memakan ceral dan susu, lalu kembali membahas materiku kemudian mengulangnya kembali hingga aku benar-benar menguasainya, untuk kemudian aku akan melakukan simulasi seminar, dan tidur yang cukup setelahnya. Tetapi, sekarang kita masih terjebak disini dan tak tahu kapan akan berakhirnya. Aku prihatin dengan bus itu, tapi aku ingin mengutuknya dan padamu, karena kau akan bertem klien di pagi hari yang artinya kau harus tidur yang cukuo malam ini. Dan bagaimana bila besok aku gagal, atau besok.."

Kalimat panjang Hermione terhenti saat sebuah bibir lembut saat itu melumat bibirnya. Ia terdiam dan tak dapat berpikir untuk sesaat kemudian membalas ciuman itu. Draco melepaskan tautan mereka secara perlahan-lahan. "Lebih baik?" tanya Draco dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Hermione masih belum dapat berkata apapun. Mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama, namun baru bertemu kembali belakangan ini. Terkadang mereka makan malam bersama untuk sekadar membicarakan tesis yang sedang dikerjakan Hermione atau membicarakan program magang yang tengah dijalani Draco. Dan setelah semua itu akhirnya Draco menciumnya untuk kemudian tersenyum. "Apa maksud dari ciuman tadi?"

Draco masih tersenyum. "Pertama, karena kau berbicara terlalu cepat sehingga aku takut kau akan tersedak. Kedua, karena aku tahu kau sangat _nervous_ dengan seminarmu besok. Dan ketiga, karena aku menyukaimu."

Hermione tertawa renyah mendengarnya lalu melepaskan _seatbealt_-nya. Dia memandang Draco dengan tersenyum. "Kemarilah," ujar Hermione yang dibalas dengan kening Draco yang mengerut.

"Kemari saja," perintah Hermione,

Saat Draco mendekat kepadanya , ia langsung meletakan kecupan di bibir pria itu. Hermione masih menangkup wajah pria itu lalu melepaskannya. Tatapan mereka beradu dengan senyuman yang masih merekah di wajah wanita itu. Selanjutnya ia mengecup pipi pria yang sering ia panggil Malfoy itu. "Terima kasih," bisiknya kemudian kembali memasangkan _seatbealt_-nya dan kembali menatap macetnya jalan dengan senyuman yang masih bertahan di wajahnya.

Giliran Draco yang tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia tertawa sesaat sebelum mengambil tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya. "Kau membuatku gila, Granger."

Dibawa tangan itu ke mulutnya dan dikecupnya perlahan. Hermione tertawa dan berusaha melepaskannya namun ditahan oleh Draco. "Lepaskan, Malfoy," kekehnya.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau sudah terjebak bersamaku mulai sekarang," ujar Draco.

Kemacetan mulai menunjukkan pencerahan saat mobil mereka perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak, sementara Draco masih menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu. "Kau tak akan dapat mengemudi dengan tanganku yang kau genggam seperti ini," ucap Hermione bersungguh-sungguh.

Pria itu menatapnya sesaat kemudian menyeringai. "Aku mahir menyetir dengan satu tangan."

Sebelum masuk ke apartemennya, Draco kembali mencium Hermione panjang. "Masuklah," ucapnya yang hanya dibalas Hermione dengan anggukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pengantar makanan China datang tepat ke apartemen Hermione. "Miss Hermione Granger?" tanya petugas antar makanan itu.

"Benar."

"Ini makananmu."

"Tapi aku tak memesannya."

"Ada seseorang yang memesankannya untukmu."

Setelah menandatangani bukti pengiriman sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel wanita itu.

_Ini lebih baik dari cereal dan susu. Makan dan tidurlah. Kau pasti berhasil, aku akan menemuimu usai_ _seminar – D_

Hermione hanya tersenyum dengan sangat lebarnya dan melakukan semua permintaan Draco.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum sendiri?"

Suara itu membuyarkan kenangannya. Ia seakan dipaksa untuk kembali ke realita oleh suara mantan suaminya itu. "Hanya memikirkan sesuatu," balas Hermione yang langsung melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Ia merasa kesal, seakan Draco dapat membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Terkadang ia berpikir, kemana sosok Draco yang dahulu. Draco yang dapat mencurahkan perhatiannya untukknya. Dan biasanya ia langsung menggeleng untuk menghapus semua pikiran itu. Hermione kembali memandang salju yang perlahan masih berjatuhan dari angkasa dan secara perlahan pula mobil itu bergerak dan perlahan namun pasti pula matanya terasa sangat berat dan ia tak mampu melawannya.

Hermione terbangun dan mendapatinya masih berada di mobil dengan _seatbealt_ yang tak lagi menahannya dan kepalanya yang tersanggah sebuah bantal kecil. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Draco yang masih duduk di kemudinya dengan sebuah laptop kecil dan beberapa lembar kertas di tangganya serta penerangan seadanya di mobil itu. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Draco yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari berkas itu.

Hermione berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang masih terasa berat dan ia langsung terkejut saat mendapati dirinya telah berada di depan rumahnya dan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan lewat dari tengah malam itu. "Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" tanya Hermione yang langsung melepaskan_ seatbealt_-nya dan mengambil tasnya dari kursi belakang.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati," ujar Draco acuh.

"Kau seharusnya membangukanmu," balas wanita di sampingnya.

Draco mengedik. "Sudah kau kukatakan kau tidur seperti orang mati."

Hermione hanya menghela napas panjangnya. "Berbicara denganmu sama dengan membuang waktuku."

_"The feeling is mutual, Granger_," ujar Draco yang sudah meletakkan berkasnya.

Ibu dari anaknya itu keluar dari mobil dan langsung menaiki undakan rumahnya. Draco membuka kacanya. "Terima kasih dan selamat malam, Hermione."

Hermione menatapnya sesaat dan merasa malu karena belum mengucapkan terima kasih, namun perasaan kesal lebih menguasainya saat ini. "Terima kasih dan selamat malam, Draco," balasnya lalu langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memacu mobilnya kembali.

000

to be continued

**Another typos? I'm sorry. That's all. I'd try so hard but I failed in so many times hehe. How's this chap? Hope you like it. Thank you for your thoughts, btw. You guys always made my day. So don't forget to leave your review again and again and I'll update as fast as I can. Thanks! See yaa in next chapter:))**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: So here's my chapter 6, hope you like it and enjoy. Happy reading:)

Rowling has everything, I just having some fun of her characters

Chapter 6

Hermione baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangannya saat seseorang memegang tangannya. "Hai," sapa pria itu.

Sebuah senyum terpulas di wajah wanita itu saat memandang sosok yang memanggilnya. "Aku kira kau sudah pulang," balasnya lalu berdua melangkah menuju elevator.

Para karyawan lain sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan kantor dan tersisa Hermione yang harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. "Kau harus pulang sekarang?" tanya Chris.

Hermione mengangguk. "Elle sudah menungguku," balasnya.

Sementara Chris memandang ke jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. "Temani aku minum sebentar saja," bujuk pria itu.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibir lalu ikut memandang jam yang juga ada di pergelangan tangannya. "Satu jam dan aku langsung pulang."

_"Deal."_

Mereka duduk di kursi bar dengan seorang bartender langganan yang sudah menyapa mereka sedari tadi. "Bir untukku dan kau?" tanya Chris pada Hermione yang baru saja melepas mantelnya.

"Sama."

Chris mulai menenggak minuman itu langsung dari botolnya saat kembali memandang Hermione. Mereka berbincang dengan pekerjaan sebagai topik utamanya. Chris menceritakan tentang perkembangan _ratting_ dari seluruh program berita NYNC, sementara Hermione menceritakan semua cerita yang tak ia ketahui belakangan ini karena Chris tengah sibuk. "Jadi kau tak bisa makan malam Natal bersamaku?"

"Aku minta maaf," balas Hermione menyesal.

Chris mengedik dan kembali meminum birnya. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu beserta Elle, ia tampak kurang menyukaiku."

Hermione terkekeh. Ia tahu bahwa Elle bukanlah tipe yang akan langsung dekat dengan seseorang atau tipe yang akan langsung tersenyum sumeringah setelah diberikan kado atau barang lainnya. Darah Malfoy benar-benar kental mengalir di nadinya. "Kami selalu berkumpul bersama pada malam Natal untuk makan malam dan bersenda gurau," ucap Hermione.

"Kami?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Aku dan sahabat-sahabatku serta Draco karena ia sudah kembali ke New York."

Manik wajah Chris berubah setiap kali nama pria itu tersebut oleh wanita yang sudah ia sukai sejak lama itu. "Kembali ke New York?" tanya Chris yang mencoba untuk membangun percakapan kembali.

"Setelah perpisahan kami ia pindah ke Chicago."

Chris terlihat mengganguk. "Kalian tampak masih saling berhubungan."

"Elle akan menghubungkan kami selamanya," balasnya.

Kemudian ia melihat layar ponselnya dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku harus pulang sekarang," ucapnya sambil menggunakan kembali mantelnya.

"Kau bisa datang makan malam nanti sebagai tamuku."

Chris mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

Hermione mengedik. "Kenapa tidak," ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengirim alamatnya padamu," ucapnya lalu berjinjit mencium pipi Chris dan kembali tersenyum.

Chris juga tersenyum dengan gesture ini. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa," balas Chris yang melanjutkan malamnya.

000

Salju turun perlahan. Butir demi butir terlihat begitu indah. Elle sedari tadi duduk di tepi jendela memandang kejadian alam itu dengan begitu khidmatnya, sementara ibunya masih mematut diri di depan cermin. Malam Natal adalah saat berbahagia bagi semua orang. Saat dimana semuanya meluangkan waktu untuk orang-orang yang mereka kasihi, begitupula dengan Hermione dan Elle.

"Kau sudah selesai, Mum?" tanya Elle yang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. Malam ini ia menggunakan _cullotpants_ hitam panjang dengan _longsleev shirt_ berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan kalung bewarna emas dan stiletto hitamnya. Ia meluruskan rambutnya lalu menguncirnya dengan helaian rambut lainnya. Dengan hiasan mata yang natural dan _lipstick_ merah ia siap untuk makan malamnya. Sementara Elle menggunakan terusan selutut bewarna putih dan bandana tanduk rusa yang ia belikan beberapa hari lalu saat makan siang. Hermione mengendarai mobilnya lumayan jauh menuju kediaman Harry dan Ginny dengan Elle yang tampak bersemangat di _carseat_ belakang. Rambut ikal pirang kecokelatannya tampak cantik terbingkai dengan bandana itu.

Harry Potter sudah berdiri di balik pintu rumahnya saat Hermione membunyikan belnya. "Paman Harry," pekik Elle yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh pamannya itu.

_"Hello, my favorite girl. Happy Christmas."_

Elle sudah berada di gendongannya saat ia menyapa Hermione. "Hey," sapanya lalu memeluk Hermione dengan erat untuk sesaat kemudian ia lepaskan.

Mereka masuk dengan Harry yang masih menggendong keponakan kesayangannya itu. "Kau suka dengan kado pemberianku?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu."

Kado pemberian yang dimaksud olehnya adalah pohon Natal super besar yang memenuhi rumah mereka. Tingginya hampir dua lantai yang langsung dipasangkan oleh ahlinya saat pohon itu sampai ke kediaman mereka. Hermione tahu Elle menginginkan pohon Natal baru saat Harry menanyakan kado apa yang diinginkan puterinya itu untuk Natal, namun ia tak berekspektasi akan melihat pohon sebesar itu di rumahnya. Baru saja ia akan melepaskan mantelnya para lelaki sudah menyapanya. "Hai, Nyonya Sibuk," sapa Blaise dan Theo yang langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluknya bergantian.

"Apa kabarmu, Tuan Nott," goda Hermione.

Theodore Nott tertawa. "Luar biasa."

Di antara mereka hanya Theo yang belum memiliki istri ataupun kekasih. Perusahaannya seperti mengambil seluruh aspek dari kehidupannya. Mereka tahu bahwa Theo beberapa kali dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dan semuanya nihil. "Dimana Pansy?" tanya Hermione pada Blaise.

"Sedang mengganti popok Blair."

Saat itu juga wanita yang kini terlihat kesusahan menggerakan tubuhnya datang menghampiri mereka. "Hey," sapanya lalu memeluk Hermione.

Setelah melepaskannya, Hermione tampak memperhatikan sesaat sahabatnya itu. "Jangan berkomentar apapun," tandas Ginny.

Mau tak mau Hermione mengangguk namun tak kuasa menahan tawanya. "Aku tahu aku terlihat seperti paus raksasa."

Dan semua orang yang berada disitu tertawa. "Aku tak mengatakan seperti itu, Gin," kilah Hermione.

"Kau tampak cantik, love," ujar Harry yang masih bermain dengan Elle di dekat pohon Natal keluarga Potter.

Suasana begitu hangat. Hal ini merupakan semacam tradisi tahunan yang mereka lakukan. Hampir seluruh keluarga mereka berada di Inggris dan Natal adalah tentang berkumpul bersama keluarga dan akhirnya ikatan pertemanan yang layaknya keluarga inilah yang menyatukan mereka. "Aku menemukan ini di ruang wine-mu , Harry," ucap Draco yang baru saja memasuki ruang utama kediaman ini dengan mengangkat botol wine yang merupakan salah satu koleksi Harry.

"Ambil apa saja yang kau inginkan," balas Harry.

"Dad," Elle kembali memekik saat melihat ayahnya.

Draco tersenyum dan menggendongnya. _"Happy Christmas, love."_

_"Happy Christmas, Dad."_

Pandangan Hermione bertemu dengan Draco dan mereka saling tersenyum. Draco menggunakan kemeja putih dengan celana jeans hari ini. Penampilan yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Hermione. Tampak seksi menurut wanita itu. "Wow tak ada perang dunia, ini rekor baru," kekeh Blaise yang mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Theo.

Sementara Draco hanya mengedik dan menuangkan wine itu ke gelas teman-temanya. Perlahan seluruh temannya berkumpul. Pansy bergabung dengan mereka setelah menggantikan popok dan menyusui Blair yang kini tertidur di kamar tamu. Ron dan Luna juga sudah bergabung dengan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Elle menjadi pusat perhatian mereka dengan segala tingkah dan celoteh pintarnya. Ada begitu banyak kasih sayang tercurah untuk puteri dari Draco dan Hermione ini. Petugas katering sudah menyiapkan makan malam mereka di meja nan besar itu. Hermione tahu betul bahwa Ginny tak akan membuat makanan sendiri. Sejak dahulu, Ginny dan dapur bukanlah kombinasi yang tepat. Hal ini bertolak belakang sekali dengan keahlian dari Molly, ibu dari Ginny dan Ron. Semasa sekolah dulu mereka bisa mati kekenyangan bila berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Weasley. Molly akan memasakkan berbagai macam makanan dan mereka tak akan sanggup menolaknya. Tepat di saat makanan hampir selesai disajikan bel rumah ini kembali berbunyi. Pandangan Hermione langsung mencari Ginny dan ia hanya tersenyum lalu bersama Hermione berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka yang lain. _"Merry Christmas,"_ ucap Chris.

_"Happy Christmas,"_ balas Hermione dan Ginny yang hampir bersamaan lalu mereka berdua terkekeh karenanya.

"Kau pasti Chris," ucap Ginny yang dibalas dengan anggukan serta sebuah senyuman di wajah pria Latin di hadapnnya ini.

Chris masih tersenyum saat menyapanya. "Kau pasti Ginny."

"Silahkan masuk," balas Ginny.

Chris bertukar pandang dengan Hermione dan wanita itu hanya mengedik. Saat mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan utama, suasana seakan membeku. Semua pandangan tertuju pada pria di samping Hermione itu. "Guys, ini Chris temanku. Chris mereka sahabat-sahabatku."

"Hai," sapa Chris canggung dengan tatapan yang masih memandangnya terutama Draco.

Draco tak tahu bahwa Chris akan turut datang ke makan malam mereka. Bukankah seharusnya makan malam ini hanya untuk keluarga pikirnya. Harry yang merasakan kecanggungan ini langsung berjalan ke arah Chris dan menjabat tangannya. "Apa kabar? Aku Harry Potter. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Chris Alonso," balas Chris.

"Makan malam siap," teriak Ginny dan tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi mereka berpindah ke ruang makan untuk acara selanjutnya.

Baberapa petugas katering berlalu lalang membawakan mereka semua makanan. Mereka bersenda gurau seperti biasa. Ron yang bercerita tentang liganya serta Luna dengan perusahaan _publishing_-nya. Blaise dan perusahaannya serta Pansy dan bayi perempuan mereka. Sementara Theo hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik atau ia akan menjadi sasaran dari sahabatnya untuk memaksanya segera mencari pasangan hidup. Sebelum makanan utama dihidangkan, makanan pembuka yang menggugah selera sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Sup dan salad. Menu ini terkesan sangat pilihan Ginny. Baru saja Draco hendak menyuapkan salad itu ke mulut sebuah tangan menahannya. Hermione yang duduk di sampingnya menahan suapan itu sambil menggeleng. "Ada potongan alpukat di dalamnya," ucap Hermione yang langsung mendapat reaksi horor dari Draco.

Ginny menyadari hal itu. "Maafkan aku, Draco. Aku lupa bahwa kau tak bisa memakan alpukat. "

Draco mengedik dan mengibaskan makanannya. "Tak apa, Gin."

"Daddy alergi alpukat," ucap Elle.

"Betul sekali_, munchkin_," balas ayahnya.

"Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membawakan salad yang tak beralpukat untukmu. Aku memang memesan dua tipe dan kau secara tak beruntung mendapatkan salad beralpukat."

Draco langsung menggeleng. "Tak perlu."

"Makan punyaku," ucap Hermione.

Draco memandang Hermione sesaat. Hermione menukar piring mereka. "Punyaku bebas alpukat dan kau butuh banyak serat untuk pencernaanmu."

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Chris memandang mereka dengan saksama. Ia ingat sekali bahwa wanita menawan di hadapannya ini pernah mengatakan bahwa ia akan selamanya berhubungan dengan Draco karena Elle. Tetapi, bukan hubungan seperti itu yang disaksikan Chris saat ini. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Chris saat ini dan ia berusaha untuk mengenyahkannya.

Ginny tampak kesusahan saat hendak duduk kembali setelah memberitahu petugas katering untuk mengeluarkan menu utama dan membereskan meja mereka. Harry dengan sigap membantunya. "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku akan sepertimu, Mione," ucap Ginny.

"Sepertiku?" tanya Hermione setelah meminum airnya.

Ginny mengangguk. "Pregnant glow. Kau tampak sangat cantik saat hamil Elle. Wajahmu tampak berseri dan kulitmu tampak sangat cantik. Kau juga tak terlihat seperti paus raksasa sepertiku."

Keluhan Ginny mendapatkan sambutan tawa oleh semua orang termasuk Harry suaminya. "Mungkin karena dulu aku hamil Elle yang notabene adalah perempuan dan kau kini mengandung seorang anak lelaki."

"Kau percaya hal itu?" tanya Ginny tak percaya.

Hermione hanya mengedik. "Jangan tertipu oleh tampilan luarnya, Gin. Kau tak tahu apa yang dilakukan di rumah," kekeh Draco yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari wanita di sampingnya itu.

"Apa dia berubah menjadi monster?" tanya Blaise bersemangat.

Draco memandang Hermione sesaat kemudian menyeringai. Sudah terlanjur basah, Draco kembali melanjutkannny. "Dia mengeluh seharian tentang tubuhnya yang membesar, tentang semua tubuhnya yang menjadi sakit, dan ia makan membabi buta di tengah malam."

Semua orang kembali tertawa. "Terima kasih, Draco," ujar Hermione dengan nada sarkastik.

Draco mengangguk. "Kembali, Hermione," dan semua orang melanjutkan tawanya kecuali Chris. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi orang asing di antara mereka.

Makan malam kembali berlanjut dengan menu utama sampai makanan penutup. Untuk makanan utamanya, Ginny benar-benar membuat suasana seperti saat mereka di London. Kalkun panggang yang dibalut bacon dengan pilihan _bread sauce_ atau _cranberry sauce_. Kentang dan kacang panggang serta tumisan _brussels sprout_. Untuk hidangan penutupnya tersedia triffle dan _christmas pudding_. Semua ini mengingatkan Hermione dengan Hogwarts dan Draco. Triffle merupakan makanan penutup kesukaan Draco. Saat tahun pertama pernikahan mereka, Narcissa, ibu dari Draco membuatkannya triffle yang sanggup ia habiskan bermangkuk-mangkuk. Dan sepertinya kelakuan ini menurun pada Elle yang sedari tadi sangat menikmati makanan penutup ini.

Seusai makan malam seluruh orang berkumpul di ruang tengah keluarga Potter kecuali Hermione dan Pansy. Hermione baru saja mengantarkan Elle ke kamar tamu karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuknya sementara Pansy hanya memastikan bahwa Blair masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Itu foto kami saat masih di Inggris dulu," kalimat itu yang didengar Hermione saat ia memasuki ruangan itu.

Terlihat Chris yang memegang gelas minumannya sedang memperhatikan figura-figura yang berada di ruang keluarga kediaman ini. Hermione ikut melihatnya dari jauh. Ada foto mereka bertiga yaitu ia, Harry, dan Ron saat di tahun pertama dan tahun terakhir mereka. Foto ia bersama Ginny dan kedua sahabat lelakinya itu. Foto Harry dan Ginny, foto klub polo asrama mereka, ada juga foto mereka bersembilan saat berlibur di Aspen dulu dan beberapa foto kebersamaan mereka lainnya.

"Kalian berada di asrama yang berbeda?" tanya Chris.

Hampir secara bersamaan para lelaki mengangguk. "Kami dulu tak pernah akur karena persaingan olahraga sampai akademis dulu," kekeh Theo yang disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh semuanya.

"Hubungan Draco dan Hermione yang membuat kami seperti sekarang. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti berterima kasih karena itu," goda Blaise yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Draco.

_"Shut up, Zabini,"_ tandas Draco.

Bukannya berhenti tawa Blaise semakin menjadi. "Beruntunglah anakmu sudah tidur, bila Granger mendengar kau mengumpat seperti sekarang pasti kau sudah diamuknya."

Ron langsung tergelak mendengarnya. "Amukannya bukan hanya tertuju pada Draco, tapi pada kita semua bila mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapan Elle."

"Blair masih terlelap?" tanya Blaise pada Pansy yang telah duduk di pangkuan pria berkulit gelap itu.

Pansy hanya mengangguk dan mengambil gelas yang di pegang kekasihnya itu lalu meletakkannya di meja yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Pandangan Chris tertuju pada Hermione yang berdiri menyandar tak jauh dari dirinya dengan segelas minuman hangat di tangannya. Obrolan kembali berjalan dengan hangat. Mulai dari situasi politik yang tengah di hadapi negara ini karena kebetulan sekali Harry adalah seorang Senator sampai hubungan antara Chris dan Draco. "Aku dulu menjadi siswa dalam sebuah program pertukaran pelajar. Saat itu aku menetap di Barcelona dan ditempatkan di kediaman Malfoy."

"Jadi, kau selalu dibuatkan sarapan oleh Narcissa?" tanya Theo bersemangat.

Chris mengangguk. "Aku mati iri, Blaise," kekeh Theo.

"Kue-kue buatan ibumu memang tak dapat diragukan kelezatannya," tambah Hermione yang disambut dengan seringaian oleh Draco.

"Hal itu yang membuat beratmu bertambah beberapa kilo saat kita pulang dari London."

"Semua itu salahmu," balas Hermione terkekeh pada Draco.

Hal-hal kecil seperti ini yang menjadi perhatian bagi Chris. Ia tak tahu sejauh apa kedekatan hubungan kedua manusia ini, tapi ia tahu masih ada perasaan yang tertinggal di antara keduanya. Namun, hal itu bukan menjadi alasan untuk ia menyerah terhadap perasaannya. Selama Hermione tak memintanya untuk menjauh ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menjauh.

"Tapi kami tak pernah melihatmu saat berkunjung ke Manor," ujar Theo.

Draco menggeleng. "Saat kalian datang dan menginap, ia sedang melakukan kunjungan ke Machester? Bukan begitu Chris?"

Pertanyaan Draco mendapar anggukan dari Chris. "Dan saat aku kembali kata Narcissa kalian sudah kembali ke asrama."

Perbincangan mereka masih terus berlanjut sampai Draco sadar bahwa tak ada Hermione di antara mereka. Semua orang berada di ruangan itu kecuali mantan istrinya. Ia berpikir mungkin Hermione memeriksa keadaan puteri mereka, namun ia sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu cukup lama. Draco memutuskan untuk mencari wanita itu. Ia tak menemukan Hermione di kamar tamu dimana Elle dan Blair terlelap. Pencariannya menemukan titik cerah saat mendengar suara mengumpat dari kamar mandi yang berada di ujung lorong itu. Tanpa mengetuk Draco membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Hermione yang tengah mengomel dengan keran _shower._ "Apa yang kau lakukan?" yang membuat wanita berbibir merah itu terlonjak.

Tak ada teriakan ia hanya menghela napas. "Kau bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung bila terus menerus mengejutkanku," ucap Hermione yang masih berfokus pada keran _shower_ di hadapannya.

Draco melangkah masuk dan ikut memerhatikan benda itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Kau sekarang menyembah benda itu?"

Wanita berambut cokelat yang terikat cantik itu memandang Draco tak percaya lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Hentikan leluconmu," ucap Hermione.

"Dan kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang," balas Draco.

Hermione masih tak memalingkan wajahnya dari keran _shower _yang dipegangnya. "Aku butuh keran ini untuk membasuh mataku, sepertinya ada sedikit riasan yang luntur dan masuk ke mata."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu keran ini tak berfungsi begitu pula dengan keran di wastafelnya," jawabnya yang masih mengutak-atik benda di tangannyanya itu.

Draco tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan mantan istrinya itu. Dia bisa saja menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai atas atau meminjam kamar mandi utama milik Ginny dan Harry daripada harus bersusah payah memikirkan mengapa benda di hadapannya itu tak berfungsi. Draco mengalihkan pandangan dan mengedarkannya ke seluruh sudut di kamar mandi super besar milik Harry ini untuk kemudian menemukan sumber masalahnya. Draco sedikit menghela napas dan memutar keran utama di kamar mandi ini yang menghubungkan keseluruhannya. Hal itu tepat disaat Hermione memutar keran _shower _di tangannya. Alhasil air itu menyembur langsung ke wajahnya dan hal ini menimbulkan tawa bagi Draco. Hermione langsung menatap mantan suaminya itu dengan wajah dan separuh bajunya basah dengan kesal. "Lucu, Malfoy?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan kekehan oleh Draco.

Namun kekehan itu terhenti saat air dingin membasahi wajahya. "Lucu, bukan?" kali ini Hermione yang tertawa setelah menyemprotkan air itu tepat ke wajah Draco.

Jeda sesaat Draco langsung mengambil _shower_ yang ada di sisi lain kamar mandi ini. "Kau ingin berperang?" tanpa perlu dijawab ia mengarahkannya pada Hermione dan langsung membasahi hampir separuh tubuhnya.

Bukannya kesal, justru Hermione menikmati 'perang' ini. "Awas kau," ucapnya yang langsung mengguyur Draco sambil tertawa lepas begitu pula Draco yang tak mau kalah dari wanita ini.

Hampir seluruh lantai dan dinding kamar mandi ini menjadi basah begitupula pakaian dan rambut mereka. "Jangan lari, Draco," ujar Hermione dengan tawa lepasnya.

Saat ia akan keluar dari _bathtub_ yang menjadi bentengnya, lantai yang licin membuat keseimbangannya berkurang dan ia hampir jatuh namun segera terselamatkan oleh Draco yang sontak membuang _shower_ di tangannya. Tangan Draco langsung melingkari pinggang wanita itu dan secara otomatis Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria di hadapannya itu. Senyum mereka masih berada di sisa-sisa keterkejutan. Napas mereka menderu akibat percampuran adrenalin dan tatapan yang intens dari masing-masing. Draco menatap saksama wanita di hadapannya itu. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akan benar-benar di luar nalar mereka. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Hermione akan memakinya, namun bibir itu seakan berteriak untuk dilumatnya. Dengan napas yang masih menderu dan detak jantung yang belum menentu ia menunduk dan melumat bibir yang sempat menjadi wanitanya itu. Dia terlalu merindukan momen ini sampai ia baru sadar bahwa Hermione telah menjatuhkan _shower_ yang masih dipegangnya tadi. Tak ada makian melainkan Hermione yang membalas ciumannya. Tangan wanita itu sudah menggelayut di lehernya dan secara perlahan menelusup ke rambutnya. Begitupula dengan Draco yang semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang melepaskan tautan mereka. Hermione masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan tangan Draco yang masih menangkup wajahnya dengan kening mereka yang menyatu bersentuhan.

"Tadi itu," ucap Hermione terpotong dan masih belum bergerak dan terus mencoba mengatur pernapasannya. "Kita bisa melupakannya dan anggap tak pernah tejadi," lanjutnya.

Draco juga masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Tangannya masih menangkup wajah wanita itu dengan kening yang masih saling menyentuh satu sama lain tanpa harus ada kontak mata. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Draco menunggu jawaban dari Hermione namun tak kunjung ia dapatkan. "Katakan Hermione, bagaimana cara menganggap bahwa ciuman tadi tak pernah terjadi."

Perlahan Hermione melepaskan tautan mereka. "Kau pasti bisa mencari caranya," belum sempat Draco menjawabnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan hawa dingin seketika merasuk ke tubuhnya.

Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu, Hermione dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Ginny di lorong. _"Bloody hell, Mione."_

Umpatan itu yang secara otomatis keluar dari mulut wanita berambut lurus di hadapannya. Umpatan tadi terlontar begitu saja karena keadaan Hermione yang diluar normal. Hampir seluruh pakaiannya basah dengan rambut yang lumayan berantakan dan _lipstick_ yang tak lagi berada di jalurnya. "Aku.." ucapan Hermione terputus saat Chris ikut bergabung bersama Ginny.

"Apa yang kau.." dan kali ini kalimat Chris yang mengambang saat melihat Draco yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan Hermione itu.

Draco sama terkejutnya dengan kedua temannya. Ia keluar dengan tenangnya sambil sesekali mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan handuk yang juga terlihat kuyup. "Apa yang terjadi?" kali ini kalimat Chris dapat terselesaikan dengan baik.

Draco sedikit melirik ke arah Hermione dan tahu bahwa ia tak dapat mengatasi situasi ini. Kecanggungan akan terjadi di antaranya dengan Chris. Ia tak peduli pada keadaan Chris, tapi ia terlalu peduli pada apa yang akan dirasakan Hermione. Draco berusaha untuk santai dan berjalan ke antara mereka. "Hermione hampir terpeleset di kamar mandi tadi. Aku datang menyelamatkannya namun _shower _di kamar mandi tengah menyala dan hasilnya adalah seperti ini."

Ginny yang tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya ini tengah berbohong berusaha untuk mengangguk dan menganggap bahwa hal itu adalah realita yang benar-benar terjadi. "Aku kira terjadi sesuatu," ujar Chris yang disambut dengan gelengan oleh Hermione.

"Aku mencarimu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau tak apa-apa bila pulang bersama Elle berdua saja?" ujar Chris.

Hermione menggeleng. "Dia bisa menginap di rumah ini bila salju terlalu deras di luar sana, benar begitu Mione?" ujar Ginny yang memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Hermione yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan yang berlebihan dari sahabatnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ini.

Chris tersenyum untuk kemudian berpamitan pada semuanya. "Kau mau kusiapkan pakaian baru? Kau akan flu bila terus mengenakan pakaian itu."

Hermione mengangguk pada Ginny. "Terima kasih, Gin."

"Dan kau juga Draco. Aku akan membawakan pakaian Harry. Ukuran kalian sepertinya hampir sama," ujar Ginny lagi yang dibalas dengan gelengan oleh pria pirang itu.

"Terima kasih, Gin. Tetapi, aku membawa beberapa potong pakaian di mobil."

Ginny mengangguk. "Baiklah," dengan sebuah kata itu ia pergi dari hadapan kedua temannya itu.

Draco maju untuk berdiri sejajar dengan mantan istrinya itu. "Aku pasti bisa mencari caranya," tanpa menatap wanita di sampingnya, Draco ikut pergi dari lorong itu.

000

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan Hermione masih mengingat jelas kejadian itu. Ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan tak sadar dan bayangan Draco dengan napas menderu dan aroma khas tubuhnya yang muncul. Dua minggu juga telah berlalu setelah Ginny menginterogasi dirinya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kamar mandi rumahnya dan Hermione tak dapat mengelak lagi. Di hadapan Ginny ia seperti berubah menjadi buku yang terbuka, tak ada rahasia. Dua minggu pulalah Draco tak datang menjemput Elle di akhir pekannya. Alasan yang terlontar saat ia melakukan _facetime_ bersama puterinya adalah ia tengah menghadapi kasus penting dan mengharuskanya melakukan perjalanan keluar kota secara rutin dan Hermione tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dan kini wanita berambut cokelat itu tengah duduk di kantornya sambil memandang keluar jendela dan berusaha merelaksasikan pikirannya. Salju masih turun namun intensitas yang mulai mereda tetapi angin masih bertiup lumayan kencang. Hal ini sanggup membuat pakaian serta alas kaki basah seketika. Sesekali ia menengok jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya dan waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Tetapi, perasaan malas yang menjalar di tubuhnya membuat ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dani sedang mengadakan liputan di DC dan ia seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya di kantor hari ini.

Suara getar dari ponselnya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan yang terlapisi es tipis pada layar datar ponsel di hadapannya. Keningnya mengerut melihat _caller id_ yang terpampang lalu mengangkatnya. "Yaa," jawabnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan, bisa kita bertemu sekarang sambil makan siang?"

Hermione langsung mendengus dengan sosok di seberang sana. Kebiasaannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling itu membuatnya kesal. Mungkin itu akan sangat membantu di persidangan namun tidak bagi Hermione. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kantor," bohongnya.

"Kirimkan aku email saja bila ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan atau kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang," tambah Hermione lagi.

"Baiklah."

Hanya kata itu yang terlontar sebelum Draco menutup panggilannya. Hermione melihat layar datar ponselnya dan panggilan benar-benar telah berakhir. "Lalu apa yang ingin ia katakan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Hermione membuka tasnya dan menambil sebuah pisang yang selalu dibawanya sebagai bekal bila ada kemungkinan ia tak dapat menggunakan waktu makan siangnya dengan baik. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke lemari pendingin berukuran mini di ruangannya dan mengeluarkan _plain yoghurt_-nya dan bersiap untuk makan siang saat pintu kantornya terbuka dan Draco berdiri di ambangnya. Hermione menatapnya pongo. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione masih terkejut.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya pria itu yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kantornya.

Hermione mengangguk untuk meminimalisasi perhatian dari para timnya. Draco berhenti sejenak saat berada di depan meja wanita itu. "Pisang dan yoghurt? Makan siangmu?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

"Kau bukan lagi mahasiswa merangkap _intern_, Hermione. Dimana makan siang layakmu?"

Hermione menghela napas. "Bila kau hanya ingin menceramahiku, pintuku terbuka lebar dan aku siap untuk menendangmu, Draco," ucap Hermione santai sambil merapikan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya,

Draco mengedik dan meletakkan kantung cokelat berisi sushi untuk makan siang mereka. "Aku tahu kau sibuk dan tak bisa meninggalkan kantor, jadi aku bawakan makan siang layak untukmu dan buang jauh-jauh pisang dan yoghurtmu itu. Aku tak sempat ke restoran steak kesukaanmu, jadi hanya ini yang kubawa,"ujar Draco sambil mengeluarkan isi kantung itu.

Sementara itu Hermione itu masih menatap tak percaya terhadap kelakuan mantan suaminya ini. Melihat Hermione yang masih menatapanya dan tak menyentuh makan siang yang ia bawakan, Draco balas memandangnya. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Sushi di hadapannya tampak sangat menggiurkan. Ini adalah sushi kesukaan Draco yang sempat ia bawakan namun tak jadi ia berikan. Untuk sesaat ia merelakan egonya dan menyantap makan siang di hadapannya itu. Beberapa saat setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang dadakan a la Draco ini, pria itu mulai membuka suara. "Aku tahu kau datang ke kantorku membawakan sushi ini setelah aku menyelesaikan kasusmu."

Wanita itu terkejut mendengarnya. Mungkin bila ia sedang minum, ia akan langsung tersedak dan mati saat itu juga. "Kenapa kau tak masuk ke ruanganku?"

Pertanyaan itu seakan menyekik Hermione. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Kejujuran akan membuatnya menyedihkan pikirnya. "Ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus kuselesaikan," bohongnya.

Bukan Draco bila tidak mengetaui kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh Hermione. Wanita di hadapannya ini memang terkenal dengan kemahirannya di segala bidang, tapi berbohong bukan menjadi halnya. "Benarkah? Bukan karena kau melihatku bersama Astoria?"

"Tentu tidak. Untuk apa aku menghindarimu saat kau sedang bersamanya. Itu urusanmu. Jangan bilang kau datang ke kantorku hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini? Kau benar-benar tak memiliki kerjaan, huh?

Draco tertawa dan hal ini membuat Hermione semakin kesal. Ia suka melihat Hermione meracau seperti kebakaran jenggot seperti sekarang. "Baiklah, bila kau berkata seperti itu."

"Memangnya aku akan berkata seperti apa?" tanya Hermione yang dijawab dengan kedikan bahu dan seringaian dari wajahnya.

Draco menyilangkan kakinya sesaat setelah menyandar di kursinya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta izinmu untuk membawa Elle berlibur."

"Ooh."

"Satu minggu lagi Elle akan berulang tahun dan aku ingin menghadiahinya liburan. Ke Bali," jelas Draco.

"Ke Bali?"

Draco mengangguk. "Indonesia?"

Kembali Draco mengangguk."Satu minggu," tambah pria itu.

"Satu minggu?"

Untuk kesekian kali Draco mengangguk. "Aku tak setuju."

Draco hanya memandangnya dan menunggu ia untuk menjelaskan kelanjutannya. "Aku belum pernah berpisah dengannya selama itu. Kau akan membawanya menyeberang benua dengan perbedaan waktu hingga 12 jam. Ini bukan perkara gampang."

"Aku bisa membawa Selma," balas Draco.

Hermione masih diam dan berusaha untuk memberikan keputusan bagi ayah dari puterinya itu. "Kau bisa ikut bersama kami," ujar Draco.

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan."

"Begitu juga denganku," balas Draco.

Draco bangkit kemudian. "Kabari aku secepatnya. Jangan lupa dia juga anakku, Hermione," dan ia menghilang dari pandangan Hermione.

000

Setelah menimbang segalanya, Hermione menyetujui permintaan Draco. Alasan pertama, ini adalah ulang tahun Elle dan ia tengah libur dari sekolahnya. Kedua, Elle belum pernah ke sala satu negara Asia. Ketiga, Elle menyukai pantai. Keempat, Selma ikut bersama mereka. Dan kelima karena Draco adalah ayahnya. Mengetahui hal ini membuat Elle senang bukan kepalang dan Hermione tahu bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Puterinya sudah mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu keperluannya selama satu minggu berpergian bersama ayahnya itu. Dua koper telah terisi dengan sempurna. "Kau yakin tak ikut bersama kami?" tanya Elle disela _packing_ bersama ibunya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Seandainya aku bisa, _sweetheart."_

Elle hanya mengedik. Gestur tubuhnya yang seperti inilah yang benar-benar menjadi nyata bahwa ia keturunan dari Draco Malfoy.

Hermione melepas puterinya di _airport_ dengan berat hati namun berusaha ia tutupi. Setelah lambaian terakhirnya pada mereka, Hermione kembali ke mobilnya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari Draco yang berisi nama hotel serta nomor kamar tempat mereka menginap selama di sana dan sebuah kalimat _'Mungkin saja kau akan berubah pikiran'_. Dan perasaan sedih menjalar seketika.

000

Sebuah hantaman keras menerpa kaki wanita yang kini terlihat sangat tangguh dengan _sport bra_ dan celana pendeknya. Selepas mengantar anaknya ia langsung mengikuti kelas Krav Maga yang memang tengah ia tekuni. "Konsentrasi, Hermione," teriak Paul, pelatihnya.

Sepulangnya dari airport ia benar-benar tak bisa berkonnsenstrasi. Pikirannya berada bersama Elle dan Draco yang sekarang pasti tengah berada di dalam penerbangannya. Dia kembali teringat wajah Elle yang kecewa karena tak keikutsertaanya dan ia merasa telah menjadi ibu yang lalai karena terlalu sering meninggalkan Elle bekerja. Belum juga kelasnya berakhir ia terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membuat paggilan serta mengajukan cuti kepada HRD perusahaannya.

000

Tok..tok..

Draco yang baru saja menidurkan Elle berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam waktu setempat namun suara deru ombak masih terdengar sayup-sayup dari kamarnya. Pria beranak satu itu berpikir siapa gerangan yang datang. Ia tak memesan _room service_ dan semacamnya dan tak mungkin pula _house keeper_ datang semalam ini. Tanpa mengintip tamunya lagi ia membuka pintu itu begitu saja. Draco terkejut kemudian tersenyum.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

000

**to be continued**

**Thank u for ur appreciation guys! I'm super fine, thank u for asking btw hehe. And yeah guys every single review, favorite, and alert always made my day hehe. Thank u again and let me know what's ur thoughts. So don't forget to leave ur review. Thanks!:)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Another midnight update, huh? This week was really crazy. So, enjoy and happy reading:)

**Everything belong to JK Rowling. I just having some fun**

**Chapter 7**

Suara dari deburan ombak yang terdengar sangat dekat dari tempatnya berbaringlah yang sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Hermione. Matanya masih begitu berat namun sinar matahari tampak sudah memaksa untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam setiap jengkal kelopak matanya. Ia membuka sedikit untuk mengintip dan tersenyum untuk kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya dan kembali menikmati tertimbun di dalam ranjang empuk ini. Bila ia tengah berada di kehidupan rutinnya mungkin pagi hari seperti ini sudah ia habiskan untuk berjibaku di tengah kemacetan kotanya.

"Mum," pekik gadis kecilnya yang langsung meloncat masuk ke dalam ranjangnya.

Ia membuka matanya dan kembali tersenyum. "_Hey, sweetheart_," sapanya yang langsung dibalas dengan Elle yang menimpa tubuhnya dan menciumi wajahnya.

"Mum ikut? Katamu ada pekerjaan yang tak dapat ditinggalkan," ujar Elle yang masih memeluk ibunya.

Ia menyeka rambut ikal ibunya yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya itu. "Aku tak mau melewatkan liburan bersamamu, Elle," balas ibunya dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari terjangan puteri semata wayanganya itu.

Saat ia bangkit, sosok Dracolah yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dan terlihat sangat segar. Hermione dapat memastikan bahwa ia sudah mandi saat ini. Pria itu terlihat menawan dengan kaus putihnya dengan celana khaki selutunya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya saat melihat Hermione bangkit dari tumpukan bantal dan selimut ranjangnya.

Hermione mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia tanyakan. "Kau tahu bahwa Mum akan menyusul kita, Dad?" tanya Elle yang masih begitu antusias dengan keberadaan ibunya.

Draco menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan. "Aku sama terkejutnya denganmu, Elle," jawab Draco yang masih menatap Hermione, sementara Hermione hanya mengedik lalu tersenyum kemudian menyerang puterinya dengan banyak ciuman.

"Aku dan Elle akan turun untuk sarapan. Kau mau ikut turun atau aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantarkan ke kamar?" tanya Draco yang tengah memberi isyarat pada Elle untuk keluar dari ranjang ibunya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku akan turun untuk sarapan bersama kalian."

"Baiklah. Kami akan menunggumu di restoran dan aku akan ke _front office_ untuk memesankanmu kamar."

Setelah kalimat itu dan sebuah anggukan dari Hermione, mantan suami dan anaknya itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia memperhatikan ke sekeliling kamar yang digunakan Draco ini. Pria itu memesan sebuah _suite_ dengan dua kamar tidur untuk dirinya dan Elle sementara Selma memiliki kamar sendiri di lantai yang lain. Pemborosan besar-besaran menurut Hermione, namun tidak bagi pria pirang itu. Walaupun menurutnya apa yang dilakukan Draco adalah pemborosan besar-besaran, ia tetap tidak mau menginap di kamar yang sama dengan Draco. Oleh karena itu, ia meminta untuk dipesankan satu kamar atas namanya. Hermione masih memperhatikan kamar itu dan rasa sakit kembali mendera kepalanya. Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk memejamkan matanya saat tadi malam ia sampai ke resort ini. _Jetlag_ merupakan penyebab utamanya. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk tak mau dipesankan _room service_ saja untuk sarapannya. Perlahan ia keluar dari ranjang itu untuk menuju kamar mandi dan mulai untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sinar matahari pagi tampak sudah berlomba-lomba untuk memberikan vitaminnya ke setiap makhluk hidup di pulau ini. Dari kejauhan Hermione sudah melihat Draco dan anak mereka serta Selma tengah duduk sambil menikmati sarapannya. Mereka duduk di tepi beranda dengan Elle yang sibuk dengan piring di hadapannya. Hermione melangkah ringan menuju meja itu. Pagi ini ia menggunakan _flared skirt_ bewarna biru cerah dengan _shirt _tanpa lengan bewarna putih. "Ada kabar buruk," tiga kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Draco saat ia sampai di meja itu.

Hermione mengerutkan kening meminta penjelasan. "Resort ini sudah _full booked_."

"Yang artinya.."

"Tak ada lagi kamar tersisa untuk dirimu."

Hermione tampak berpikir setelah mendengarnya. "Kau bisa berada di _suite _kami. Kau bisa tidur bersama Elle dan aku sendiri atau sebaliknya."

Hermione belum menjawabnya. "Atau kau ingin kita pindah hotel?" dan Hermione masih belum menjawabnya.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Baiklah, kita bisa tinggal di _suite_-mu. Aku bisa tidur dengan Elle atau sebaliknya."

Draco menyeringai dan mengedik. "Cepat ambil sarapanmu."

000

Draco memandang wajah puterinya dari kaca spion mobil yang tengah ia kendarai. Manik wajah Elle menunjukkan kecurigaan padanya. Hermione bahkan bingung dengan _staring contest_ yang dilakukan oleh ayah dan anak ini. "Apa sebenanya yang kau pikirkan Elle?" tanya Draco saat ia membelokan mobil ini di sebuah tikungan.

"Kau yakin mengetahui tempatnya?" tanya Elle benar-benar dengan nada curiga.

Draco mengangguk mantap. "Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan jasa supir saja, Mum?" kali ini ia memastikan hal ini pada ibunya.

Hermione tertawa. "Karena tak perlu, _sweetheart_," jawab Hermione sambil mengerling ke arah Draco.

"Mengapa?"

Hermione tertawa kecil melihat sifat kritis dari puterinya itu. Ia benar-benar bersikeras menanyakan hal ini. Menurut pemikiran Elle, hal ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Mereka hanyalah pendatang dari negeri yang jauh dari pulau ini, lalu bagaimana caranya orang tuanya bisa dengan sangat santain berpergian tanpa ditemani _tour guide_ atau supir sewaan. Pemikiran ini pula yang membuat kedua orang tuanya takjub . Elle baru menginjak usia lima tahun dan pola berpikirnya seperti anak yang sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertamanya.

"Karena kami pernah tinggal di pulau ini sekitar satu bulan dan setiap harinya kami berpergian sendiri tanpa pendamping," jawab Hermione yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Draco kepada Elle dari spion mobil ini.

Manik wajah Elle seakan berubah menjadi sangat lega. "Jadi sebaiknya kau tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan dan membaca buku panduan wisata yang kemarin kita beli, _young lady_," ujar Draco.

Elle cekikikan mendengarnya. _"Aye aye, captain_."

000

Bali tanpa matahari mungkin seperti ungkapan bagai sayur tanpa garam. Di saat New York tengah ditutupi salju tebal, pulau ini justru cerah merona. Walaupun seharusnya musim hujan melanda negara ini, namun sepertinya pulau ini menjadi seperti pengecualian. Elle beserta orang tuanya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan pilihannya beberapa saat yang lalu setelah berkendara kurang lebih 90 menit. Draco sudah sedari tadi menggandeng Elle untuk mengantri guna menaiki sebuah mobil safari yang akan membawa mereka menjelajahi taman safari di daerah Gianyar ini. Draco berdiri dengan sabar sambil mengenakan _sunglass_-nya dan topi serta ransel berisi segala macam kebutuhan Elle, sementara Hermione berdiri di belakang mereka cukup memerhatikan saja.

Wisata mereka di awali dengan berkeliling di sebuah area dengan luas sekitar 40 hektar yang berisikan beraneka macam hewan. Zebra merupakan hewan kegemaran dari puteri mereka. Saat berusia tiga tahun ia pernah bertanya apa sebenarnya warna dari hewan itu, hitam dengan garis putih atau putih dengan garis hitam. Hermione yang menghadapinya saat itu hanya tercengang dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya tujuan utama dari Elle mengajak kedua orang tuanya kesini tersampaikan. Mengendarai gajah sambil menyeberangi sebuah sungai buatan. Elle senang bukan kepalang, begitu pula dengan Hermione dan Draco yang menjadi begitu bahagia melihat puteri tunggal mereka tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan tertawa. Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia menikmati aktivitas ini. Sengatan dari matahari seakan tak menjadi penghalang bagi kegembiraannya.

"Kau puas?" tanya Hermione begitu mereka selesai mengendarai gajah-gajah berwajah teduh ini.

Elle mengangguk. "Tapi kita tak langsung pulang bukan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang diedarkan kepada ibu dan ayahnya itu.

Draco memandang Elle dengan penuh tanya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin berfoto dengan harimau putih," ujarnya sangat polos.

Wajah Draco berubah menjadi horor saat mendengar permintaan puterinya. "Tentu kau bisa berfoto dengan harimau itu, Elle," jawab Hermione.

Draco langsung memandang Hermione tak kalah horornya, sementara Hermione hanya tersenyum sambil mengedik. "Tetapi, kita harus makan siang terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana, _sweetheart?_" tanya Hermione pada Elle.

Elle langsung mengangguk lalu berjalan memimpin kedua orang tuanya. "Kau gila?" tanya Draco yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Hermione.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bisa dimakan oleh binatang itu," ujar Draco yang langsung dibalas Hermione dengan tawanya.

Lalu tawa itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam lalu ia tertawa lagi. "Berhenti tertawa."

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tidak setuju," ucap Draco.

"Binatang itu pasti sudah jinak," jawab Hermione.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

Hermione menghela napas sambil melepas _sunglass _yang sedari tadi digunakannya. "Ini taman safari, Draco. Bukan hutan Amazon. Santai saja," ia menepuk lengan atas Draco lalu mempercepat langkahnya guna mengimbangi Elle yang sudah tak sabar dengan makan siangnya.

Makan siang mereka hari ini bertema _seafood_ dari _griled_ sampai _chowder_, dan _stew _tersedia di meja mereka. "Elle."

"Yaa Dad."

Draco memandang puterinya bersungguh-sungguh dan Hermione tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia tak tahan ingin tertawa, tapi itu menjadi sebuah hal yang dilarang. Dalam pengasuhan anak, orang tua harus saling mendukung dengan keputusan yang ditunjukan di depan anaknya. Tak boleh ada sanggahan saat si ayah atau si ibu berbicara di depan anaknya, karena hal itu akan mempengaruhi psikologis si anak. Si anak akan merasa salah satu orang tuanya berada di pihaknya. Teori ini amat sangat dipercayai oleh Hermione. Jadi, sekuat apapun keinginannya untuk tertawa sekarang, ia tak akan menunjukannya. Draco Malfoy si pengacara hebat dengan segudang pengetahuan akan berubah menjadi ayah konservatif nan primitif bila berbicara tentang keselamatan anak satu-satunya ini.

"Bisakah kita ganti harimau putihmu ini dengan hewan lain?"

Elle langsung menggeleng, sementara Hermione menyesap air mineralnya sambil tersenyum. "Kita bisa menggantinya dengan kelinci atau burung kakaktua," tambah Draco yang masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan puterinya.

Kembali Elle menggeleng. "Ada begitu banyak kelinci di New York, tapi harimau putih sangat jarang Dad," ucap Elle santai sambil terus menyuapkan potongan lobster ke mulutnya.

"Aku akan menemaninya," ujar Hermione yang berusaha memberikan solusi.

"Bagaimana jika kau turut dimangsa?"

Hermione mengedik. "Berarti kau akan pulang sendirian ke New York, Draco," kekehnya.

"Ini bukan lelucon, demi Tuhan," kata-katanya semakin membuat Hermione terkekeh.

Sedikit kelegaan tampak di wajah Draco saat melihat bentuk dari harimau putih yang diinginkan Elle itu. "Apa kau masih takut dimangsa?" tanya Hermione yang ia tahu merupakan godaan karena ia terlalu takut akan keselamatan anaknya itu.

"Kau bisa berhenti menggodaku sekarang," balas Draco.

Papan besar yang bertuliskan 'Baby Zoo' berada di hadapannya. Begitupula dengan harimau putih yang diidam-idamkan Elle untuk berfoto bersamanya. Harimau itu tampak masih sangat kecil walaupun sudah memiliki gigi yang tajam. Setelah mengambil banyak gambar dari berbagai macam sudut Elle sutuju untuk menyudahi trip mereka hari ini.

Hasil dari seharian bermain adalah Elle yang terkapar tak berdaya saking mengantuknya di _carseat_ belakang mobil ini, begitupula dengan Hermione yang terlihat sama mengantuknya. Sesekali kepalanya bergoyang dan hampir terantuk. Melihat hal ini, Draco memelankan laju mobilnya dan menahan kepala mantan istrinya ini dengan satu tangan lalu mengelus lembut rambut cokelatnya dan tersenyum.

000

Hujan seharian melanda kota ini. Langit tampak begitu gelap oleh awan yang bergumul di atas sana. Rencana yang semula telah tersusun dengan apik seketika menjadi sangat berantakan. Seharusnya mereka pergi ke sebuah _diving spot_ di kawasan Tanjung Benoa, tapi cuaca sangat tak mendukung. Jadilah mereka hanya bergelung di kamar. Mereka yang dimaksud disini adalah Draco dan Elle sementara Hermione bersantai di spa resort ini.

Waktu khusus untuknya seperti ini benar-benar dibutuhkan Hermione. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Draco karena telah memberikannya spa senyaman tadi. Draco datang ke kamarnya sambil mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memesan spa atas nama Hermione karena hari ini mereka tak dapat meninggalkan hotel. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa ringan. Harum rempah dan bunga khas pulau ini benar-benar menjadi aromaterapi tersendiri. Sekitar tengah hari, ia kembali ke kamar mereka dan menemukan Elle dengan ayahnya tengah tertawa akan sesuatu hal.

"Mum," pekiknya saat mendapati Hermione memasuki ruang tengah _suite_ itu.

Mata Hermione tertuju pada makananan yang berada di meja itu dan bagaimana cara mereka memakannya. "Hey," sapa Draco yang seakan tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa kentang goreng dengan Nuttela akan seenak ini, Mum," ujar Elle yang kini duduk di pangkuan ayahnya

Hermione meletakkan tasnya dan ikut duduk di sofa dengan lemas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Kau mencuci otak anak kita untuk makan makanan menjijikan itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku hanya memakannya dan Elle ingin mencobanya dan aku mengizinkannya."

"Ini enak sekali, Mum," sambut Elle yang kembali memasukan kentang itu ke mulutnya.

Hermione hanya menggeleng lemas. Makanan menjijikan yang dimaksud olehnya adalah kentang goreng yang dicocol ke dalam Nuttela atau es krim vanilla. Sebagai penggemar berat dari selai perpaduan cokelat dengan hazelnut ini, Draco dapat mencocol apapun ke dalamnya dan kentang goreng merupakan pilihannya untuk menghabiskan sebotol selai itu. "Kau tak mau, Mum?" tanya Elle yang dijawab oleh gelengan dari ayahnya.

"Hanya orang keren seperti kita yang bisa menikmati makanan ini," ucap Draco sambil terkekeh.

Elle tampak mengerling. "Jadi, Mum tidak keren?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sama sekali tidak keren," balas ayahnya.

"Hey, apa hubungannya dengan keren atau tidaknya seseorang hanya diukur dengan memakan makanan seperti itu?"

Draco langsung menyodorkan kentang yang sudah terlumuri selai itu tepat di hadapan wajah Hermione. Wanita itu langsung menghindar. "Draco!"

"Lihat, Elle. Mum sama sekali tak keren," kekeh Draco.

Elle terkik melihat wajah ibunya. "Mum tidak keren sama sekali," ucap Elle.

"Siapa bilang?" Hermione seakan tak ingin kalah saat mengucapkannya.

Draco masih memegang kentang itu sambil menatap penuh godaan pada Hermione. "Bagaimana?"

Demi terlihat keren di depan anaknya dan rasa tak ingin kalah dari Draco, Hermione mengangguk. Draco tertawa. "Buka mulutmu."

"Aku akan makan sendiri," protes Hermione.

"Buka mulutmu."

Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan Draco memasukan kentang itu dengan tampang sangat puas saat melihat wajah Hermione yang tersiksa dengan hal ini. Seharian ini mereka hanya menghabiskannya di suite. Makan, tertawa, dan tertidur.

000

Deburan ombak dan semilir anginlah yang menjadi latar belakang suasana antara ibu dan anak ini. Hermione dan Elle sudah duduk di kursi malas di beranda _suite_ mereka yang langsung menghadap ke laut sedari tadi. Hampir sepanjang kebersamaan mereka hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Mata Elle sayup-sayup mengantuk diterpa udara malam nan sejuk pulau ini sambil tersandar nyaman di tubuh ibunya. Tanpa dapat diprediksi, malam ini bintang begitu banyak bertebaran di angkasa meski seharian hujan turun tanpa hentinya. Langit malam ini begitu cerah. Hermione membelai lembut rambut puteri kesayangannya itu sambil mendengar lembut alunan ombak di laut sana.

"Mum," suara Elle menginterupsi ketenangannya.

"Yaa."

Elle menengadah namun tak melepaskan sandaran nyaman itu. "Apa arti namaku?"

Kening Hermione mengerut mendengar pertanyaan puterinya. "Namamu?" justru Hermione yang terdengar seperti berbalik tanya.

Elle mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?"

"Hanya penasaran saja."

"Eloise Diandra Halleyan Malfoy," ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Ada beberapa bahasa untuk arti dari nama Eloise, diantaranya adalah bahasa Perancis kuno dan bahasa Yunani. Menurut bahasa Perancis kuno arti namamu adalah kesehatan sedangkan dalam bahasa Yunani adalah matahari yang diambil dari kata helios. Dua gabungan arti itu adalah doa dari aku dan ayahmu agar kau selalu sehat dan memancarkan cahaya kehidupan untuk orang sekitarmu," jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

Elle mengangguk penuh semangat. "Lalu dua nama tengahku?" tanyanya lagi.

Hermione menyesap jus jeruk yang berada di meja sampingnya sebelum menjelaskan kembali arti nama dari puterinya itu. "Diandra adalah nama seseorang yang kami kenal di pulau ini jauh sebelum kau lahir, _sweetheart."_

"Saat kalian berbulan madu?" pertanyaan ini dijawab oleh anggukan dari Hermione.

"Dia wanita Bali yang sangat cantik dan berhati baik, jadi aku ingin sekali menamaimu dengan namanya."

"Lalu Halleyan?"

"Kau tahu komet Halley?"

Elle kembali mengangguk dan ikut meminum jus jeruk ibunya itu. "Halleyan berasal dari nama komet itu. Ayahmu pecinta benda-benda langit dan ia memaksa untuk menamaimu dengan nama komet langka yang kemunculannya selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang."

Elle tahu bahwa ayahnya pecinta benda-benda angkasa seperti yang diceritakan ibunya. Ada dua teleskop bintang di apartemennya yang terlarang bagi Elle. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia masih terlalu muda dan teleskop itu terlalu rapuh. Bahkan Elle pernah berpikir bahwa ayahnya lebih menyayangi teleskop-teleskop itu ketimbang dirinya.

Debur ombak kembali menderu. Angin malam semakin kencang dan tak ada lagi suara dari puterinya. Suara napasnya terdengar begitu teratur dan tubuhnya terasa semakin berat. Hermione melihat sejenak puterinya yang terlihat sudah tertidur pulas di sandarannya. Baru saja ia hendak bangun untuk membawanya ke dalam, Draco menghampirinya. "Dia tertidur?" yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hermione.

"Biar aku yang bawa," ujar Draco lalu langsung mengangkat tubuh anaknya itu dengan mudahnya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia kembali dengan botol wine dua gelas di tangannya dan ikut duduk di samping mantan istrinya itu. Dia menuangkan minuman itu dan memberikan salah satu gelas itu pada Hermione. "Terima kasih," ujar wanita itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Dengan tiba-tiba ia bertanya tentang arti namanya," jawab Hermione yang meluruskan kakinya di kursi malas itu sambil menyesap wine yang diberikan Draco tadi.

Draco tertawa mendengarnya. "_Curious Eloise,"_ balas Draco.

Hening yang menemani mereka saat itu. Masing-masing insan itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan. "Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu serta uangmu untuk Elle," ujar Hermione lalu terkekeh.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku dan aku bahagia melakukannya. Untuk apa semua hasil kerja kerasku bila bukan untuknya," balas Draco.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tak mau lagi melewatkan momen-momen penting dalam hidupnya lagi," ucap Draco.

Mendegar kalimat itu, Hermione teringat akan perceraiannya. Setelah perceraiannya, Draco seperti menghilang dari kehidupannya dan Elle begitu saja. Hanya uang yang secara rutin masuk ke dalam rekening tabungannya. Draco pergi ke Chicago begitu saja. Setelah dua tahun kemudian barulah ia kembali ke New York, namun Hermione tak dapat menerima hal ini dengan begitu saja. Seharusnya perpisahan bukan menjadi alasan untuk ia meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Dan menurut Hermione, Draco pergi meninggalkan puterinya begitu saja.

"Kau yang memilih untuk melewatkan momen-momen penting dalam hidupnya begitu saja," ujar Hermione yang menatap lurus ke pantai yang terlihat tak bercahaya.

Draco menjawab juga tanpa melihatnya. "Aku pergi untuk kebaikannya."

"Dengan melewatkan semua hal yang seharusnya bisa kau lakukan bersamanya," balas Hermione.

Draco tersenyum tipis. "Bila aku tak meninggalkan New York untuk Chicago, bila aku tak meninggalkannya maka aku tak akan dapat berada di posisiku sekarang. Menjadi seorang partner dalam sebuah firma hukum. Memiliki banyak waktu luang bersamanya dan dapat berpergian untuk liburan bersamanya."

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hermione berekspektasi bahwa Draco akan beradu argumen dengannya, namun tak ada kalimat yang dapat menjawab kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi.

"Aku diterima di firma hukum di Chicago itu beberapa bulan sebelum kita berpisah dan aku langsung menyetujuinya. Aku menerimanya untuk Elle dan untukmu dulu."

"Bila aku akan menjadi partner otomatis pekerjaanku tak akan sesibuk saat aku hanya menjadi associate dan aku akan memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk Elle dan untukmu," tambahnya lagi.

Dulu. Kata itu yang paling terngiang di kepala Hermione. Ia tak mau terlihat menjadi melankolis dan berubah menjadi emosional, iapun bangkit dari tempatnya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Selamat malam," ujarnya dan menghilang dari pandangan Draco.

"Malam."

Satu kata itu dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi malas itu sambil menatap bintang yang menghampar di langit malam itu.

000

Setelah malam di beranda _suite _itu, Hermione berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kata-kata Draco. Dia seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hal itu bukan alasannya untuk menjadi lemah. Mereka telah bercerai dan sekarang Draco hanyalah ayah dari puterinya. Tak ada embel-embel lain. Ia tak mau kata-kata itu merusak sisa liburan bersama puterinya itu.

Seharian ini mereka bertiga pergi berkeliling dari satu pura terkenal ke pura terkenal lainnya dan mengabadikan gambar demi gambar. Dari satu pasar seni ke pasar seni lainnya dan mencicipi makanan khas dari pulau ini. Sampai ketika sore tiba, mereka menghabiskannya di pantai dari hotel yang mereka tinggali. Mereka sengaja membebaskan Selma, pengasuh Elle. Selama Hermione dan Draco dapat menangani anaknya sendiri, mereka merasa Selma tak perlu dilibatkan. Memberikannya liburan merupakan hadiah tersendiri dari mereka berdua.

Sore ini Hermione mengenakan _sundress_ putih yang serupa dengan milik Elle. Begitupula dengan Draco yang menggunakan celana khaki yang digulungnya serta kemeja putih yang juga ia gulung lengannya. Saling berkejaran dengan ombak lalu tertawa. Hanya itu yang mereka lakukan sambil sesekali Elle mengabadikan semua hal itu dengan kamera polaroid pemberian ayahnya. Draco juga tak kalah bahagianya untuk mengabadikan momen-momen ini dengan kamera profesionalnya. Semilir angin itu meniup rambut Hermione yang terlihat semakin terang dengan timpahan cahaya matahari serta rambut ikal pirang kecokelatan milik Elle yang terlihat mulai basah akibat aktivitasnya bersama ayahnya. Draco tampak mengejar Elle lalu menggendongnya dengan tawa yang menghias di wajah keduanya. Lalu tetiba saja Elle berlari ke arah Hermione yang langsung mencipratkan ombak ke bajunya. Draco menatapnya dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Memperhatikan kebahagiaan dan tawa mereka seperti menjadi kebahagiaannya tersendiri. Mereka bermain sampai senja menjemput.

Begitu selesai menyantap makan malamnya, Elle terlelap di kamarnya. Hermione mengedarkan pandangan dan sedikit berkeliling di _suite_-nya namun tak juga mendapati Draco. Mungkin ia keluar untuk mencari bir atau selai kesukaannya dengan kentang dan es krim vanilla, pikir Hermione. Hal ini dilihat sebagai kesempatan baginya untuk memberikan waktu sendiri bagi dirinya. Ia menelepon Selma untuk menjaga Elle selama ia pergi sampai salah satu dari mereka kembali ke suite itu.

Malam ini, ia mengenakan _casual dress_ bewarna hitam dengan _stiletto_ yang secara sadar ia bawa dalam kopernya, walaupun ia tak yakin akan menggunakannya atau tidak. Dia mendatangi bar di hotel ini yang sudah sangat terkenal dengan keindahan interior serta pemandangannya. _Rock Bar_ namanya, karena bar ini benar-benar di bangun di atas batu karang super besar dengan pemandangan langsung menghadap lautan lepas. Ia duduk di kursi bar dan memesan cosmo. Tak ada niatan untuk berlama-lama di bar ini, hanya sekadar menikmati liburannya dan untuk memeriksa beberapa _e-mail_ dari kantornya. Ada begitu banyak e-mail dari para koleganya dan ia tak memedulikannya. Bila ia memedulikannya lebih baik tak mengambil cuti untuk terbang bermil-mil ke pulau eksotis ini. Hermione hanya membalas _e-mail_ berisi rengekan dari Dani yang berharap agar ia segera kembali.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya seorang pria beraksen Australia yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hermione mengedik. "Aku sudah menikah," jawab Hermione sambil menyesap minumannya.

Pria itu menyipitkan mata. "Aku tak melihat cincin di jarimu," ujarnya tak berputus asa.

"Cincinnya ada di hatiku," balas Hermione lagi dengan malas.

Pria itu tertawa sekaligus terlihat kesal dan meninggalkannya. Hermione hanya mengedik dan melanjutkan minumnya. Ia tahu sedari dulu alkohol bukanlah temannya. Kadar toleransi terhadap alkohol sangat rendah sekali. Harry dan Ron harus memapahnya ke apartemen saat masih di bangku kuliah dulu hanya karena dua gelas vodka.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan cebikan dan tatapan malas terhadap Draco. Draco hanya menyeringai lalu mengacungkan jarinya pada bartender sebagai tanda untuk menghampirinya. "_Very very dry martini,"_ saat bartender itu akan pergi ia menahannya.

"Aku belum selesai. Jangan dikocok tetapi diaduk lalu jangan lupa untuk membuang _dry vermuth_-nya dan jangan lupa dua buah zaitun, jangan sampai lebih."

Bartender itu seperti terkesima mendengar penjelasan dari Draco. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang atau kau mau aku saja yang membuatnya?"

Bartender itu langsung menggeleng. _"No, Sir."_

Hermione tertawa melihatnya. "Minumanmu tak pernah berubah."

"Tak ada yang lebih elegan selain martini," balas Draco.

Saat minumannya datang ia langsung menyesapnya dan keningnya sedikit mengerut lalu anggukan pelan muncul dari kepalanya. "Kau seperti juri di ajang pencarian bakat para chef."

"Martini harus diperlakukan dengan benar untuk menjadi istimewa."

Cosmo keempat Hermione datang dan Draco tahu bahwa Hermione tak pernah bersahabat dengan alkohol. "Gelas keempat?" tanya Draco yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau akan mabuk."

Hermione mengedik. "Sudah terlalu lama aku tak bersenang-senang," balasnya.

"Sejak mempunyai Elle aku tak pernah lagi menyicipi alkohol karena kadar toleransiku terhadapnya sangat minim. Hanya bir selepas pulang kantor atau wine selepas makan malam yang kuminum tak pernah lebih. Selagi di Bali tak ada salahnya untuk lepas kendali," kekehnya yang disambut dengan tawa dari Draco.

Intro dari _Patch It Up Baby _milik Elvis Presley terdengar di bar ini, seketika orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan satu per satu dari mereka menuju lantai dansa dan mulai mengikuti gerakan enerjik dari musiknya. Draco bangkit dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione. Wanita itu hanya tertawa dan menggeleng. "_One dance can't hurt you,"_ jawab Draco dan Hermione menerima tangan itu.

Mereka berdansa dengan tawa. Sesekali Hermione berputar dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada Draco untuk kemudian ia ditarik dan masuk ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Mereka tertawa kembali. Napas mereka terengah karena irama yang cepat, namun dengan cepat lagu itu berubah menjadi alunan yang sangat lembut. Lagu dari Jason Mraz berjudul Bella Luna terdengar mengalun. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka menggabungkan Elvis di tahun 70-an dengan Jason Mraz di tahun 2005?" tanya Hermione yang wajahnya kini memerah karena kesenangannya tadi.

Draco mengedik. "Nikmati saja," ujar Draco yang mulai meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione lalu menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Kau mengatakan hanya satu kali dansa."

Draco menunduk dan berbisik padanya. _"One last dance."_

Hermione hanya tertawa dan menggeleng kemudian meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Draco dan bergerak lembut mengikuti irama. Tatapan Hermione tak lepas dari pria di hadapannya ini yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeansnya. Dan sesaat kemudian kepala Hermione sedikit mulai terasa berat dan tanpa berpikir lagi ia meletakan kepalanya di bahu Draco dan mengalungkan tanganya di leher pria itu. Harum tubuh pria ini tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali ia mengenalnya. Tak ada sama sekali. Hangat tubuhnya dan serta harum khas Draco bagai membawa ia ke dimensi lain. Ia tak peduli dengan sekitarnya ia hanya tahu bahwa ia tengah berada di tempat favoritnya. Dulu lebih tepatnya. Ia sadar bahwa alunan dari musik itu kini telah berakhir, tapi rasa tak rela untuk melepaskan pria di hadapannya itu begitu besar. Ia menengadah untuk menatap Draco dengan kepala yang sudah terasa sangat berat, tapi ia yakin bahwa ia masih sepenuhnya sadar. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Draco.

Ia masih menatap Draco. "Draco," ucapnya seperti berbisik lalu perlahan berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir di hadapannya itu.

"Kau mabuk?"

Ia menggeleng. _"One kiss doesn't hurt you,"_ balas Hermione.

Draco tersenyum untuk kemudian sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi namun bukan ciuman hangat yang di dapatkan Draco melainkan Hermione yang tetiba tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau berputar, Draco," dengan satu kalimat itu ia jatuh dan wajahnya terbenam di pundak Draco

"Shit."

Ia melihat mantan istrinya itu yang kini sudah memejamkan mata tak sadarkan diri karena beberapa gelas cosmo yang diminumnya tadi. "Seriously, Hermione?" tanyanya tak percaya kemudian terkekeh kemudian memapahnya untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

000

**to be continued**

**Thank u for every review that I got and thanks to always encourage me to write to continues this story. How's this chap? I want to hear your thoughts guys. So don't forget to leave your review. Thanks (again) :)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Happy fasting, guys! and happy reading:)

**I own nothing unless Elle and some unknown characters **

**Chapter 8**

Suasana terlalu hening pagi itu. Mungkin memang masih terlalu pagi saat Draco sadar bahwa ada sosok lain di ranjangnya. Ia membuka sedikit matanya dan kali ini benar-benar sadar bahwa memang ada sosok lain di sampingnya. Ia bangkit perlahan dari tidurnya lalu duduk terpaku menatap punggung yang kini masih terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya. Pria itu tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu, namun senyuman adalah salah satu ekspresi yang dapat menggambarkannya. Perlahan ia bangkit untuk membersihkan diri dan meninggalkan punggung itu seorang diri.

Saat ia kembali dari kamar mandinya sosok itu tak lagi terlelap. Hermione duduk bersila dengan separuh badan masih tertutup oleh selimut tebal putih itu. "Pagi," sapa Draco saat mendapati wanita itu telah bangun dari tidurnya.

Draco berjalan di ruangan itu dengan teramat santainya. Hanya dengan mengenakan handuk putih yang dililit di pinggangnya ia berjalan mondar-mandir untuk mengambil pakaian yang tersimpan di lemari ruangan itu, sementara Hermione hanya memandangnya dengan wajah kuyu dan rambut yang terlalu acak-acakan. "Kenapa aku bisa di kamarmu?"

"Kau tak ingat?" Draco berbalik tanya saat mengenakan kaus biru tuanya itu.

Hermione menghela napas sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mabuk," jawab Draco seadanya sebelum kembali ke kamar mandinya dan telah mengenakan celana pendeknya saat kembali ke ruangan itu.

_"Shit,"_ umpatnya pelan.

Barulah ia sadar bahwa ia tak lagi mengenakan _casual dress_ hitam yang terakhir kali ia gunakan saat datang ke _rockbar_ tadi malam. Kini ia telah menggenakan gaun tidur satin super mininya dan kali ini juga ia benar-benar lemas. "Bajuku?"

Ia sudah siap mendengar kenyataan buruk yang sangat ia hindari. "Kau memuntahiku," balas Draco. _"Damn it_, Hermione. Kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan aku mabuk."

"Kau yang mengganti bajuku?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Pria itu mengangguk. _"Shit, Draco_! Kau melihatku telanjang?" tanya wanita itu tak percaya.

"Aku sudah melihatmu telanjang ribuan kali dulu. Kau lupa itu?" ujar Draco bagai angin lalu.

Hening kembali menyapa ruangan itu saat Draco menuangkan segelas jus jeruk dari lemari pendingin kamar itu dan memberikannya pada Hermione yang masih berusaha mencerna kondisi pagi ini. "Lalu kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu?"

"Karena kamarmu ditiduri Elle dan Selma."

"Dimana kau tidur?" tanya Hermione yang langsung panik mendengar fakta itu.

Draco menunjuk ranjang yang ia tempati sambil kembali fokus pada ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Ada begitu banyak pekerjaan di dalam sana yang menuntut perhatiannya. "Kita tidur bersama?" tanya Hermione ragu yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh pria pirang di hadapannya itu.

_"Jeez,"_ umpat Hermione dengan napas yang berat.

Mendengar umpatannya, Draco menatap wanita itu lalu tertawa. "Kita tidur bersama secara harfiah, jangan berpikir berlebihan. Kau memuntahiku ingat."

Secercah kelegaan terpampang nyata di wajah Hermione dan hal ini mengundang seringaian di wajah Draco. "Kau takut bila kita tidur bersama, kau akan kembali mencintaiku?"

Hermione bangkit dari ranjang itu lalu menatap malas ke arah Draco. "Takut? Untuk apa? Bahkan aku tak peduli kepadamu."

Draco mengangguk-angguk. "Kau benar-benar lupa apa yang kau ucapkan tadi malam?"

Hermione hanya mengedik dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

000

Guyuran air dingin membuat wanita itu seakan benar-benar kembali kepada realita. Ia masih berusaha keras berpikir apa sebenarnya yang ia katakan saat mabuk tadi malam. Di bawah kucuran air ini, ia masih mengutuk dirinya yang sangat lemah terhadap semua jenis alkohol di dunia ini. Hermione masih berusaha mengingat sepenggal demi sepenggal kejadian tadi malam. Ia hanya mengingat ia meminum beberapa gelas cosmo lalu berdansa dengan Draco. Ia seperti tercekat dan tak dapat bernapas saat kelebatan ingatan itu kembali pikirannya.

Akhirnya ia mengingatnya. Ia berdansa dengan pria itu. _Bella Luna_ adalah lagu yang terakhir diingatnya sebelum ia pingsan. Sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar pingsan. Wanita itu setegah sadar dan masih mendengar suara di sekelilingnya, namun tubuh dan matanya tak dapat diajak bekerja sama dengan baik saat itu. Ia ingat saat ia jatuh dipelukan Draco serta tawa pria itu saat menghadapi dirinya. Bahkan ia mendengar saat pria beraksen Austarlia yang menggodanya di bar itu berbicara pada Draco.

"Kau seharusya menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_," ujar pria itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Draco dan saat itu Hermione yakin pria itu hanya memandang lawan bicaranya dengan senyuman khasnya. "Kalian masih pengatin baru, bukan?" tambah pria itu lagi.

Kali itu tawa singular dari ayah puterinya itu terdengar. "Kami bukan pengantin baru dan ia terlalu berat untuk kugendong seperti itu."

Hanya kalimat itu yang diingat Hermione sebelum ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran. Ingatan lain yang muncul adalah saat Draco menggendongnya di punggung dan mereka tengah berjalan untuk kembali ke kamar. Hermione mulai meracau yang tak dapat didengar apa sebenarnya yang menjadi pembicaraanya. "Bila kau peduli padaku, maksudku pada Elle sebaiknya kau tak pergi begitu saja," racau Hermione dengan suara parau.

"Kau seharusnya tak pergi ke Chicago," lalu ia tertawa dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Saat ini Hermione benar-benar mengutuk dirinya. Dia malu bukan kepalang pada Draco saat ini. Apa yang akan dipikirkannya? Dia pasti berpikir bahwa Hermione adalah wanita yang menyedihkan saat ini. Namun semua itu tak kalah memalukan saat ingatan lain seketika muncul di pikirannya. Ingatan saat ia memuntahi Draco di kamarnya.

Saat itu Draco baru saja meletakkan Hermione di ranjangnya ketika mengetahui bahwa kamar Hermione telah terisi oleh puteri dan pengasuhnya. Mata Hermione masih terpejam saat ia bangkit dari ranjang itu dan menarik lengan Draco. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hermione dengan tatapan yang sangat jauh dari kata fokus.

Draco hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Aku akan mencari baju tidurmu."

Hermione sontak menggeleng dan ikut berdiri bersamanya dan langsung ditahan Draco, namun ia terlambat. Hermione berdiri berhadapan dengan mantan suaminya itu. Suaranya terlalu parau dan penglihatan terlalu kacau. Dia tertawa pelan sebelum memeluk Draco dengan erat. Ia meletakan hidungnya di leher pria itu sambil membauinya. "Aku merindukan wangi ini. Kau tahu ada begitu banyak wanita ingin berada di posisiku sekarang. Kau sangat wangi," kekeh Hermione.

"Dan terlalu menggoda," tambahnya lagi.

Draco yang paham sekali bahwa lawan bicaranya ini tak memiliki kewarasan yang cukup hanya tersenyum lalu menangkup wajahnya. "Kau akan menyesali perkataan ini esok hari, Hermione. Kau terlalu mabuk."

Wanita itu menggeleng. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh lekuk wajah Draco dengan lembut. "Kau tampak tampan sekali dan aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Kembali Draco tersenyum saat Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan pria itu. "Draco," ujarnya.

"Yaa."

Tanpa kata-kata lain lagi ia memuntahi seluruh tubuh Draco. _"Damn it_, Hermione. Aku benar-benar akan memusnahkan seluruh alkohol yang ada di sekitarmu mulai dari sekarang."

Kalimat itu yang terakhir didengarnya sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri lalu terbangun di ranjang mantan suaminya di pagi hari. Tak ada hal yang lebih memalukan lagi baginya. Dunianya seakan runtuh bila mengingat hal itu. Draco pasti benar-benar menertawainya sekarang.

000

Elle meminta izin padanya untuk pergi berdua saja dengan ayahnya pada Hermione selepas sarapan tadi dan ia langsung mengabulkannya. Hermione menunggu Draco untuk kembali mengungkit dan telah siap bila ia nanti diperolok oleh mantan suaminya itu, namun kenyataannya adalah Draco yang tampak tak peduli sama sekali dengan racauannya tadi malam. Pria itu tampak sangat normal.

Melihat kesempatan ini, Hermione menggunakannya untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya di daerah Ubud. Dengan menggunakan mobil serta supir sewaan ia berkendara menuju rumah wanita yang biasa ia sapa Dian itu.

Langit sangat cerah pagi ini. Begitu biru dengan awan yang berarak sempurna. Hermione melepaskan _sunglass_-nya saat berdiri di sebuah gerbang berbentuk gapura khas Bali lalu tersenyum. Wangi dupa terasa begitu kuat di penciumnya dan saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalamnya seorang wanita dengan rambut yang terikat sempurna tengah berada di pura kecil milik keluarganya sedang meletakan sesaji disana. Senyum Hermione kali ini benar-benar mengembang dengan sempurna. "Dian," sapanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hermione dengan wajah penuh dengan keterkejutan. "Hermione Malfoy."

Luh Putu Diandra. Wanita asli Bali yang menjadi teman dekatnya dan Draco selama mereka menghabiskan waktu berbulan madu di pulau ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tak berjumpa namun Dian sama sekali tak berubah. Dian yang perlahan pulih dari keterkejutannya berjalan mendekati Hermione. "Kau kembali?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang begitu lancar namun kental dengan aksen Bali yang ia miliki.

Pertanyaan ini dijawab dengan anggukan dan sebuah pelukan dari Hermione. "Kau bersama Draco juga?"

Kembali Hermione mengangguk dan Dian langsung menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mencari pria itu. "Ia tengah pergi bersama Elle, puteri kami."

"Puteri kalian?" tanyanya tak percaya namun nada kebahagiaan tak dapat ditutupi olehnya.

Dian kembali memeluk Hermione. "Aku sangat senang melihatmu lagi, Nyonya Malfoy."

"Nyonya Malfoy," ujar Hermione miris.

Dian menyadari ada sesuatu hal yang kini telah berubah dari pasangan yang dulu dikenalnya. "Ayo masuk, pasti ada banyak sekali cerita yang ingin kau ungkapkan."

Hermione menceritakan segalanya pada Dian. Liburan mereka bertiga sampai kisah perpisahannya. Pada awalnya Dian benar-benar menganggap perkataan Hermione hanya candaan semata, tapi tidak pada kenyataanya. Sama sekali tak pernah terlintas pada wanita ini bahwa Hermione dan Draco akan berpisah. Mereka begitu sempurna. Begitu mencintai satu sama lain. Cara Draco memandang Hermionelah yang paling diingatnya. Pria itu memandang Hermione bagaikan memandang pusat kehidupannya. Hermione bagai pusat perputaran di dalam hidupnya. Kemanapun wanita itu melangkah disitulah Draco juga akan berada. Walau mereka terkenal dengan keras kepalanya, tapi perceraian bukan hal yang akan mereka ambil pastinya. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirakan Dian.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Dian saat Hermione sudah selesai bercerita akan segalanya.

Wanita berambut ikal yang hari ini menggunakan kemeja katun tampa lengan bewarna cokelat muda dengan celana pendek putih itu mengedikan bahu. "Mungkin," balasnya.

"Dan kau pernah berpikir untuk kembali padanya?" tanya Dian lagi.

"Mungkin aku masih mencintainya, tapi untuk kembali padanya seperti hal yang mustahil. Dia terlalu banyak merubahku dan itu secara perlahan membuatku sakit," jelas Hermione.

Dian hanya tersenyum. Wanita itu mengambil tangan Hermione dan membelainya lembut dengan senyuman yang masih menghias wajahnya. "Kau tahu segala sesuatu di dunia ini sudah digariskan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa? Kelahiran, pertemuan, kematian, dan tentunya jodoh. Dan segalanya masih menjadi sebuah misteri selama kita masih hidup di dalamnya. Mungkin saat ini kau telah berpisah dari Draco, tapi rahasia Tuhan tak ada yang mengetahuinya."

"Aku tengah berkencan dengan seseorang dan jangan tanyakan berapa banyak wanita yang dekat dan tidur dengan Draco," ujar Hermione

Dian masih tersenyum mendengar wanita di hadapannya ini. Sarkasme dan keras kepalanya tak pernah berubah meski kini ia telah memiliki seorang anak. "Rahasia Tuhan tak ada yang mengetahuinya," ucapnya lagi.

"Kau sangat menyukai Draco, bukan?" kekeh Hermione.

"Aku sangat menyukai kalian berdua. Dari semua tamu yang pernah menginap di _home stay_-ku kalianlah yang benar-benar berkesan," balasnya.

Percakapan mereka berlanjut seperti sebuah nostalgia. Dian menceritakan kehidupannya bersama kedua anaknya begitupula dengan Hermione. Semilir angin yang menerpa dirinyalah yang menyadarkan bahwa hari sudah menjelang sore dan dia harus bertemu dengan Draco dan Elle di _diving spot_ yang telah mereka rencanakan.

"Kembalilah lagi," ucap Dian yang mengusap lembut pipi Hermione.

Ia mengagguk. "Pasti."

"Bersama Draco."

Hermione mengedik. "Jangan pernah berharap."

000

Matahari masih bersinar terik walau waktu sudah menjelang sore hari. Draco, Elle, serta Selma tampak berdiri di kapal kecil yang akan membawa mereka ke tengah laut saat Hermione hendak menghampirinya. "Mum," pekik Elle.

"Kau bersenang-senang dengan Dad tadi?" tanya Hermione saat telah berada di hadapan puterinya itu.

Elle mengangguk dengan penuh antusias dan menceritakan kemana saja Draco membawanya. Mereka melihat berbagai tarian, memakan _ice cream _serta kentang goreng di pinggir pantai, dan masih banyak lagi. Kapal yang telah disewa Draco ini akhirnya sampai pada tujuannya. "Kapan aku bisa ikut menyelam bersama kalian?" tanya Elle yang tampak cemberut saat ia mengetahui bahwa dia tak dapat mengikuti hobi dari kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Saat kau telah cukup umur dan mendapatkan _license_ untuk melakukan penyelaman," jelas Draco.

Kekecewaan masih tampak di wajahn puterinya itu. Draco dan Hermione memiliki hobi yang sama sejak dahulu, bahkan sejak mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain, yaitu _water sport_ terutama menyelam. Bahkan Draco pernah menghabiskan hampir satu tahun gajinya saat mengawali karirnya dulu hanya untuk pergi ke satu tempat penyelaman ke tempat penyelaman lainnya di muka bumi ini. Awalnya Hermione sempat menolak ide tentang penyelaman sore ini, apalagi melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya serta alkohol tadi malam, namun rasa rindunya terhadap dalamnya lautan serta keindahan karang dan biota laut lainnya membuat ia mengenyampingkan perasaannya dan menyetujui ide ini.

Setelah semua peralatan telah dipasang dengan benar sesuai dengan prosedur mereka melakukan penyelaman dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Hermione selalu menyukai sensasi berada di bawah laut seperti ini. Menikmati keindahan alam bawah laut serta berpacu dengan adrenalin saat tetiba arus menderas dan membuatnya seketika gamang. Sore itu arus di dalam memang lumayan kencang dari biasanya, mungkin pengaruh bulan dan keadaan alam lainya. Dari kejauhan Hermione memperhatikan Draco yang tampak kesulitan dengan selang oksigennya. Wanita itu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan namun tak menemukan _dive master_ mereka. Rambut pirang Draco tampak berayun terbawa arus air dengan kaki yang terus bergerak agar keseimbangannya terjaga. Melihat hal ini Hermione menggerakan tangannya memberikan isyarat pada Draco untuk mendekat, tapi Draco menggeleng. Lalu Draco memberikan isyarat dengan mengepalkan tangan lalu meletakkannya di dada. Oksigennya berkurang. Baru saja Hermione akan mendekat, Draco kembali memberikan isyarat dengan meletakan telapak tangannya di leher lalu di ayunkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hermione seketika menjadi panik saat mengetahui bahwa kini ia kesusahan untuk bernapas. Hermione baru saja akan memberikannya isyarat untuk tetap berada disana, namun Draco telah menggerakan kakinya untuk mendorongnya kembali ke permukaan dengan sangat cepat. Wanita yang masih terlihat panik perlahan ikut naik ke permukaan. Draco tengah terengah-engah saat tiba di permukaan air. Ia telah melepaskan masker serta selang pernapasannya, sesaat kemudian terlihat Hermione menyembul di belakangnya. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu panik setengah mati.

Draco menggeleng. "Oksigenku menurun drastis mungkin terjadi kebocoran di tabungnya, aku akan komplen mengenai hal ini," jawabnya santai.

Hermione langsung membelalak mendengarnya. "Kau bisa terkena dekompresi bila naik terburu-buru seperti tadi," ujar Hermione yang benar-benar marah melihat kesembronoan Draco yang seenak hidupnya menyalahi prosedur dalam penyelaman.

"Kau lebih berpengalaman dariku, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa hal itu tak boleh dilakukan," Hermione masih melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Tak perlu panik seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau pasti tak dapat mengatakannya beberapa saat yang lalu saat kau seperti akan mati tercekik karena kehabisan napas. Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu tadi. Aku baru saja akan menghampiri untuk membantumu, namun kau dengan sembrononya langsung naik secepat itu."

Tawa Draco langsung terdengar jelas saat itu. Mereka masih mengambang di permukaann air dengan kepanikan Hermione dan tawa dari Draco. "Apa yang lucu, huh?" tandas Hermione.

"Kau."

Hermione hanya diam, namun belum dapat menghilangkan rasa kesal karena kelakuan Draco tadi dan tawanya sekarang. "Kau mengatakan padaku tadi pagi bahwa kau tak lagi peduli padaku. Berhenti berbohong, Hermione," ujar Draco yang tawanya langsung menghilang.

Draco berenang untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Hermione. Ia menyentuh pipi mantan istrinya itu perlahan. _"Breath, Hermione. Breath_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Hermione masih terpaku di tempatnya saat Draco berenang menuju kapal mereka meninggalkan dirinya sambil melambai pada Elle. "Kau ingin _snorkeling, sweetheart_?" teriak Draco.

"Tentu," pekik Elle yang tak kalah kencang.

Hermione masih belum bergerak. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Draco tadi membuatnya kembali berpikir. Apakah ia masih peduli pada pria itu?

000

Karena hidup tak mungkin seindah di dalam kisah dongeng, oleh karena itu Draco, Elle, dan Hermione harus kembali ke New York. Kembali ke rutinitas. Kembali ke realita. Draco duduk tepat di seberang Hermione dengan mata terpejam dan telinga yang tersumbat _earphone_. Pada dasarnya ia benci penerbangan jauh yang memakan waktu seharian dengan perbedaan waktu hampir separuh dari harinya, tapi ia sangat suka pada tempat-tempat baru nan indah. Jadi ia selalu dapat mengesampingkannya dengan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur dan mendengarkan musik sampai ia mati karena bosan. Sementara Hermione sudah asik bersama puterinya mulai dari menoton film atau sekadar membaca buku. Namun kali ini Elle tampak tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri. Sedari tadi ia memilih dan memilah hasil tangkapan kamera polaroidnya. Ada beberapa foto di tangannya, ia dengan ayahnya di salah satu pura di Uluwatu, ia bersama ibunya di taman safari, Elle beserta kedua orang tuanya di tepi pantai resort mereka, dan yang membuat tatapan Hermione tak dapat berpaling adalah saat dirinya dan Draco berada di permukaan laut setelah penyelaman. Tepat disaat Draco memegang pipinya. Saat Draco menyuruhnya bernapas dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Elle, puteri semata wayangnya berhasil mengabadikan momen itu. "Kau akan membingkainya?" tanya Hermione yang berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri.

Elle menggeleng untuk menjawab ibunya. "Ada tugas untuk menceritakan liburan Natal tahun ini," jawab Elle simpel.

Hermione masih menunggu agar puterinya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tak perlu foto memang, tapi aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bahagia meskipun Mum dan Dad tak lagi bersama."

Mendengar perkataan puterinya ini Hermione tak mampu mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang baru saja genap berumur lima tahun ini dapat mengeluarkan kalimat sedewasa tadi. Ia tahu bahwa kini puterinya telah duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar, tapi ia tetaplah gadis berumur lima tahun.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Hermione mengambil tangan puterinya untuk digenggamnya.

Elle tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki. "Tentu, Mum. Kau, Dad, dan Bali membuatku sangat bahagia."

Hermione langsung memeluk Elle dengan lelehan air mata. Ia mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, _sweetheart."_

"Tak ada salahnya memiliki orang tua yang berpisah, bukan? Aku selalu mendapatkan dua kado Natal dan dua kado ulang tahun setiap tahunnya.

Hermione terkekeh mendengarnya dan kembali memeluk erat Eloise, puteri tercintanya.

000

Setelah melewati penerbangan seharian penuh ditambah beberapa jam transit akhirnya mereka sampai di New York. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada udara lembab dan sinar matahari dan ucapkan salam pada cuaca yang berawan dan udara yang seakan dapat menggigit sampai lapisan tulang terdalam. Sebuah taksi mengantarkan Elle dan Hermione ke kediaman mereka di Third Avenue. Draco ikut turut untuk membantu keduanya mengeluarkan koper-koper dari bagasi dan membawakannya kembali ke dalam rumah mereka. Elle langsung sibuk di kamarnya setelah berpamitan dengan Draco. Hermione masih berdiri di depan kediaman mereka saat Draco kembali dari kamar puterinya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di ambang pintu dengan taksi kuning yang masih menunggu untuk mengantar Draco kembali ke apartemennya. Hermione menghela napas sesaat seakan ada beban berat yang menimpa dadanya saat menatap pria di hadapannya ini. Begitupula dengan Draco yang seakan tak rela bahwa kenyataan telah berada di hadapan mereka. Kenyataan bahwa ia harus kembali ke posisinya sebagai pengacara serta partner di firma, kenyataan bahwa ia hanya dapat mencuri-curi waktu untuk menghabiskannya bersama puterinya serta kenyataan bahwa Hermione akan kembali pada Chris saat ia kembali ke kantornya lusa.

"Taksimu sedah menunggu," ujar Hermione memecah keheningan.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku akan menjemput kalian besok untuk pergi ke kediaman Harry."

Mereka harus secepatnya mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Potter karena James Jr. sudah berhasil lahir dengan selamat ke dunia saat mereka di Bali kemarin. Ginny akan mengamuk tak tentu arah bila mengetahui mereka tak langsung datang begitu sudah menginjakan kaki di New York.

Hermione menggeleng. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku dan Elle dapat berkendara sendiri."

Kali ini Draco ikut menggeleng. "Aku masih memiliki jatah cuti dan aku tak mau melewatinya tanpa menghabiskanya dengan Elle."

Hermione tersenyum sesaat. "Baiklah, Tuan Keras Kepala," ucapan ini mendapat senyuman dari Draco Malfoy.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Draco mengecup pipi mantan istrinya itu. Tak ada senyuman atau seringaian seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menatap Hermione begitu lekat. "Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku berlibur dengan Eloise. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menjadi bagian dari liburan ini."

Hermione tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya mengangguk. Lalu Draco masuk ke dalam taksinya dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

000

Setelah berkendara menuju kediaman Potter, mereka sampai dengan disambut keheningan dari rumah bergaya klasik itu. Tak terdengar suara tangisan bayi atau orang yang bercengkrama. Kehadiran mereka hanya disambut oleh pelayan rumah itu sambil mangatakan bahwa nyonya dari rumah ini berada di kamarnya. Hermione, Draco dan Elle berdiri di hadapan pintu ganda bewarna putih dari kamar utama Ginny dan Harry ini sambil perlahan membukanya. "Gin," ujar Hermione sementara Draco dan Elle hanya bertukar pandang lalu mengedik.

"Ginny," ucap Hermione lagi.

Pandangan ibu satu anak itu jatuh pada sosok mungil yang tampak sangat tentram dan damai di ranjang bernuansa merah dan emas milik orang tuanya itu. "Oh Tuhan, dia lucu sekali," ucap Hermione yang sangat terpukau oleh sosok James yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ginevra Potter," kini Draco yang membuka suara untuk mencari ibu dari bayi mungil di hadapannya ini.

"Aku disini," jawabnya setengah berteriak dari balkon kamarnya yang tak mereka sadari terbuka sedari tadi.

Hermione langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu yang terlihat kacau di balkon kamarnya. Ginny mengenakan gaun tidur di tengah hari dengan rambut yang terikat berantakan serta kantung mata hitam yang terlihat seakan ingin jatuh dari wajahnya. "Hai, Gin."

"Hermione," balasnya tersenyum seakan melihat keajaiban di hadapannya.

Hermione langsung memeluk sahabatnya. "Selamat untukmu dan Harry. Baby James sangat menggemaskan."

"Terima kasih," balasnya sambil terisak.

"Hey, hey kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione yang khawatir dengan keadaan temannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ini.

Ginny menggeleng. _"Being Mum is sucks, Mione,"_ ujarnnya sambil terisak.

Kemudian ia menceritakan tentang James yang terus menangis walau sudah diberikan ASI dan digantikan popoknya. Tentang James yang membuat dirinya terjaga hampir di sepanjang malamnya. Dan tentang _tongue tied_ yang dialami James yang membuat ia kesusahan dalam meminum ASI langsung dari Ginny. "Dan Harry sekarang sedang pergi membeli _breast pad_ untukmu sekarang karena ASI-mu rembas?"

Ginny mengangguk. Ia sangat paham keadaan Ginny saat ini_. Baby blues syndrome_ sangat normal dialami oleh ibu muda terutama oleh ibu yang sama sekali belum pernah memiliki pengalaman. Rasa ingin menjauh dari anaknya adalah salah satu bentuknya. Hermione juga mengalaminya dulu. Elle baru berusia dua minggu dan hal yang sama terjadi pada Ginny terjadi pada Hermione. Elle menangis dan tak mau berhenti. Segala cara sudah dilakukan Hermione, memberikannya ASI, mengganti popoknya, sampai menimangnya dalam segala bentuk, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dan Draco tak kunjung pulang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam saat akhirnya Elle benar-benar tertidur di ranjangnya. Hermione meringkuk di sofa kamar bayinya sambil menatap kosong ke arah baby box itu. Ia berpikir apa yang dilakukannya saat itu? Ia merasa dirinya jelek dan bau karena tak sempat mengurusi dirinya sama sekali. Keringat dan bau dari ASI bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menjadi jiik terhadap diri sendiri dantanpa ia sadari ia menyalahkan hal ini pada Elle. Ia kembali melihat jam dan Draco belum juga pulang. Ada begitu banyak kasus yang harus ia tangani karena karirnya tengah menanjak saat itu dan Hermione sangat berusaha untuk memahaminya. Hermione baru saja akan tertidur saat Draco berlutut di sampingnya sambil tersenyum dan mengecup lembut pipinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Air mata Hermione kontan meleleh. "_Hey, hey honey_. Kau kenapa?"

Masih dengan terisak ia menceritakan harinya. "Aku tahu aku sekarang adalah seorang ibu, tapi aku sekarang bau dan sangat besar. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi," ujar Hermione yang masih berada di dalam pelukan suaminya itu.

Draco mengangguk. "Mandi dan tidurlah, aku akan bersama Elle semalaman ini," jawab Draco sambil mengusap rambut ikal Hermione yang terlihat kusut malam itu.

"Aku bau yaa? Karena itu kau lebih memilih menjaga Elle daripada bersamaku?"

Kali itu Draco tersenyum lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau bau atau tidak, tak akan pernah menjadi masalah bagiku. Turuti kata-kataku sekarang. Mandi dan tidurlah, aku akan mejaga Elle. Aku akan menjaga Elle karena kau sudah terlalu lelah seharian ini. Aku juga orang tuanya, bukan?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Suara kekehan dari Elle dan Harry yang sudah kembali membuyarkan memorinya. Ia kembali ke masa sekarang dengan Ginny di hadapannya. "Kau pasti bisa melewatinya, Gin. Anak adalah kado terindah dalam hidup," ucap Hermione.

Ginny mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk Hermione. Harry melongok ke balkon dan mendapati Hermione serta istrinya sedang berada di pembicaraan serius ala wanita. "Kau sudah baikan, _love?_"

"Kau mendapatakn _breast pad_-nya?"

Harry mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Ayo masuk, aku tak mau kalian hipotermia," ujar Draco yang tetiba muncul di balik tubuh Harry.

Hermione hanya tersenyum lalu membantu Ginny bersamanya.

000

Selama di kediaman Harry, pikiran Hermione seperti melayang di dalam dunianya sendiri. Wanita ini menjadi terlalu sensitif akan setiap kenangan yang berkelebat. Mulai dari perkataan Dian saat di Bali, semua tindak-tanduk Draco sampai hasil tangkapan kamera milik Elle. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa maksud dari perasaannya?

Mereka berkendara dalam diam saat pulang tadi. Elle tertidur di _carseat _belakang mungkin masih bagian dari _jetlag,_ sementara Draco menyetir dengan khusyuknya dan Hermione yang bahkan tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirkannya. Draco memasukamn mobilnya ke _basement _apartemen saat Hermione sadar bahwa ia tak langsung di antar pulang oleh mantan suaminya ini. "Kau tak mengantar kami?" tanya Hermione.

"Jangan bodoh," balas Draco.

"Ada beberapa berkas yang tertinggal dan harus kudiskusikan dengan kolegaku selepas mengantar kalian. Aku terlalu malas untuk mondar-mandir. Kau dan Elle mau ikut naik atau tetap di mobil?"

Hermione mendengus. "Kau bercanda? Meninggalkan kami di mobil? Kau tahu bahwa sisa pembakaran mobil yang tercampur dengan pendingin akan berubah menjadi racun bila mobil itu tak bergerak dan.."

"Hermione," sanggah Draco yang membuat wanita di hadapannya ini terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Alis Hermione terangkat sebelah. "Kau berisik sekali. Cukup jawab yaa atau tidak," lanjut Draco dengan manik malas di wajahnya.

Hermione kembali mendengus. "Kami naik."

_"Great,"_ balas Draco yang langsung melepaskan _seatbealt_-nya lalu menggendong Elle yang masih tertidur keluar dari mobilnya.

Elle terbangun dan berusaha mencerna keberadaan dirinya. "Dad? Kita dimana?" tanya Elle yang masih meletakan kepalanya di bahu ayahnya.

"Elevator menuju apartemen kita. Tidurlah kembali."

Suatu keajaiban sekali Elle tak banyak bertanya tentang alasan mengapa mereka harus ke apartemen bukannya kembali ke rumahnya dan lebih memilih untuk kembali tidur digendongan ayahnya. Draco dan Hermione saling tak bersuara selama elevator itu membawa mereka ke lantai yang diinginkan. Draco melirik ke wanita di sampingnya ini. "Kau marah karena kubilang berisik tadi?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu berusaha untuk tak meluapkan emosi karena semua pikirannya sedari tadi kepada pria yang tengah menggendong puteri mereka itu. Hermione kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau lapar atau tengah datang bulan?" tanya Draco lagi.

Kali ini Hermione menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Draco. "Kau berisik sekali. Cukup diam saja."

Draco tertawa mendengar jawabannya yang terdengar seperti dirinya tadi. Saat mereka sampai di apartemen itu, pemiliknya langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan mencari berkas yang diinginkannya. Sementara Hermione baru saja bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah setelah memeriksa keadaan Elle lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air mineral. Dia akan mengutuk pria ini bila tak ada air mineral di lemari pendinginnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat berkas yang berada di _kitchen island_ apartemen ini. Ia terhenti karena namanya tertera di kertas tersebut. Ia membacanya dengan saksama untuk kemudian jantungnya mencelos seketika. Berkas itu adalah sertifikat rumah atas nama Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy dengan waktu pembelian beberapa bulan sebelum mereka berpisah. Keterkejutannya langsung buyar saat mendengar derap langkah Draco mendekat ke arahnya. Langsung saja di mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil gambar dari alamat yang tertera di sertifikat itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Draco yang melihat Hermione di dapurnya.

Hermione tampak seperti tercekat. "Aku haus," ujarnya.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku akan mengantarmu dan Elle begitu kau selesai," Hermione langsung mengangguk tak wajar.

Draco tahu ada sesuatu hal yang salah dari Hermione, namun ia tak mau membahasnya dan memilih meninggalkan wanita itu di dapur dengan urusannya. Hermione kembali berbalik dan menatap serifikat itu. Jantungnya mencelos. Draco membelikannya rumah dan ia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

000

**to be continued**

**Thank u for everything guys! I'm sorry for the typos and some other mistakes, I'm just human btw hehe *self defense* Don't forget to leave ur review. That's always made my day:)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Happy reading:) I warn u, this chap maybe contain with sporadically typos hehe

**I own nothing, u know JK Rowling has**

**Chapter 9**

Alunan musik terdengar dari ruang tengah apartemen itu. High And Dry milik Radiohead kembali menggema ke seantero apartemen itu. Draco tengah duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu dengan di kelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Usia tak pernah menghalangi mereka untuk berkumpul bersama di setiap waktu yang mereka punya. Blaise tampak baru kembali dari balkon apartemen ini dengan ponsel yang masih terlihat melekat di tangannya sementara Harry dan Theo tengah berbincang seru tentang dunia politik Harry dan bagaimana hal itu memengaruhi dunia bisnis yang digeluti Theo. Sementara Ron baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan beberapa botol bir di tangannya.

"Lemari pendinginmu mengalami kemajuan, Malfoy," ujar Ron yang mengambil tempat di sofa seberang dirinya.

Pernyataan ini mendapatkan kerutan dahi dari diri Draco. "Kau memiliki bahan makanan sekarang. Bukan hanya bir dan Nuttela yang sangat kau puja itu."

Jawaban Ron mendapat reaksi tawa dari semua temannya. "Nuttela yang kau puja," ulang Harry yang masih tertawa setelah menyesap birnya.

"Mungkin bila selai itu wanita, ia akan sangat menggilaimu dilihat bagaimana kau menjilat setiap jengkal lekuk botol selai itu," tambah Blaise yang kembali mendapat sambutan tawa dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sementara Draco melemparkan bantal sofa itu ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai wajahnya dan mereka kembali tertawa. Ada perasaan bahagia di setiap momen seperti ini. Rasanya mereka ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa remaja atau saat mereka menjadi mahasiswa dulu. Saat hal yang dikhawatirkan hanyalah apakah mereka dapat lulus di mata kuliah tertentu dengan GPA yang diinginkan. Namun waktu terus berputar dan hal itu hanya dapat dikenang dengan senyuman.

"Kapan kau mulai berbelanja? Kau bukan tipe yang akan masuk ke dalam supermarket lalu mendorong troli kemudian memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalamnya," ujar Theo.

Blaise mengangguk sementara Ron tertawa. "Kau bukan tipe Blaise, mate," ujar Ron yang kembali disambut dengan tawa.

"Percayalah semenjak ada Blair, Pansy selalu menindasku," balas Blaise lemas.

Draco kembali menenggak birnya. "Sejak Hermione menginspeksi lemari pendinginku kemudian ia histeris lalu mengisinya dengan semua bahan makanan yang aku butuhkan. Sejak saat itu aku mulai mengisi lemari pendingin itu."

"Dia masih mencintaimu, mate," ujar Harry yang seketika membekukan suasana.

Draco tersenyum sinis saat mendengarnya. "Kau tahu kami sudah berpisah," jawabnya.

"Dan itu tak membuat ia berhenti mencintaimu," balas Harry.

Mereka seperti terbenam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun hal yang sudah pasti adalah mereka tengah memikirkan nasib kehidupan dari Draco dan Hermione, sahabat mereka.

"Dia bersama Chris dan dia mengatakan tak lagi peduli padaku," balas Draco dengan tawa sarkastiknya.

Blaise mendengus saat mendengarnya. "Kau memalukan untuk ukuran pria. Kau sangat tak peka. Pantas saja kau ditinggalkannya."

"Blaise," ujar ketiga temannya yang lain secara bersamaan."

"Tapi dia benar-benar tak peka," balas Blaise dengan nada tak sabar lagi.

Sebelum kembali membuka suaranya, Blaise menenggak birnya. "Mungkin kini ia sedang bersama pria Latin yang aku tak peduli namanya siapa itu. Mungkin mulutnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi peduli padamu, tapi hanya kau pria yang ada di hatinya. Perhatikan bagaimana ia menatapmu. Tatapan itu tak akan pria lain dapatkan dari dirinya, Malfoy. Buka matamu."

Harry, Theo, dan Ron memandang pongo terhadap Blaise yang baru saja menyelesaikan khotbahnya. "Sejak kapan kau ahli dalam bidang seperti ini, Blaise?" tanya Ron yang masih tak percaya.

Blaise mengedik dan kali ini memakan anggur di hadapannya. "Sejak Pansy memaksaku menonton drama secara maraton bersamanya," balas Blaise mendengus pada semua sahabatnya.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Blaise ada benarnya, Draco," ujar Harry.

"Tentu aku benar," tandas Blaise.

Mereka memandang pria berkulit gelap itu malas. "Kunci mulutmu, mate," ujar Theo.

"Sebagai sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Hermione," sambung Harry.

Ron mengangguk tanda mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan temannya. "Ia tak akan mengejarmu ke Bali dan merelakan cuti dari pekerjaannya demi orang lain. Dia melakukannya demimu," tambah Ron.

"Itu semua demi Elle," balas Draco.

"Dan demi dirimu."

Theo melepaskan silangan kakinya. "Kau mau bukti? Aku bisa sekarang meneleponnya dan mengatakan kau tengah berada di rumah sakit karena jatuh dari apartemen."

"Itu terlalu gila," kekeh Harry. "Telepon saja dirinya dan katakan bahwa Draco kembali keracunan alpukat. Hermione pasti akan datang pontang-panting hanya demi teman kita yang tidak peka ini."

Draco terdiam. Tak ada satupun perkataan dari teman-temannya ini yang salah. Hermione pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Tetapi, bukan berarti ia masih mencintainya, bukan? Walaupun perkataan Hermione saat mabuk di Bali satu minggu yang lalu masih tergiang di pikirannya. Tetapi, ia mabuk. Namun orang mabuk pasti mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Pergolakan batin seakan tengah melanda dirinya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Harry.

"Apakah itu penting kita bahas sekarang?" Draco kembali bertanya.

Harry menggeleng. "Sebenarnya tak penting, tapi aku tak mau kalian menyesal di kemudian hari. Bila kau mencintainya, dapatkan ia kembali. Bila tidak, perlahan menghilanglah dari kehidupannya. Tetapi, aku tak yakin kau tak lagi mencintainya."

Pembicaraan kembali berlanjut dari satu topik ke topik yang lain. Hari semakin larut dan mereka semakin asik dengan akhir pekan bersamanya. Jumat malam memang benar-benar merupakan malam yang mereka favoritkan.

"Kau ingat firewhiskey?" tanya Blaise.

"Tentu," balas Theo.

"Aku merindukannya."

Mereka tertawa. "Kau pasti merindukannya, saat Filch berhasil menyelundupkan ke asrama kita, bukan?" kekeh Draco.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

Mereka bertiga tertawa. "Sogok saja ia dan kucing sialannya itu dengan makanan. Pasti ia akan luluh padamu."

Kembali mereka tertawa lepas sambil terus menghabiskan sisa malam bersama.

000

"Kau akan datang ke interview itu?" tanya Ginny setelah menyesap tehnya.

Hermione mengedik. Pagi ini setelah Draco menjemput Elle, Hermione menghabiskan paginya bersama Ginny. Sementara Harry di rumah bersama James junior. "Kau menginginkan hal ini sejak lama."

"Saat itu, aku belum memiliki Elle, Gin. Bagaimana aku meninggalkannya?"

Ginny menghela napas sesaat. "Untuk apa ada Draco."

Hermione masih mengedik. Tawaran kerja yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan kembali menghampiri dirinya. Pekerjaan yang sangat ia inginkan sejak pertama kali terjun ke dalam dunia jurnalisme. Ia tak yakin ada kesempatan kedua, namun ia salah. Kini kesempatan kedua itu datang dan ia tak yakin ada kesempatan ketiga. Bila kesempatan pertama ia urungkan karena Draco melarangnya mentah-mentah, kini kesempatan kedua karena Elle membutuhkannya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Ginny mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sertifikat rumah itu. Kau tak penasaran dengan hal itu?"

Hermione hanya diam. Dia sudah menceritakan hal itu pada Ginny dan Ginny dengan sangat bersemangat menyuruhnya untuk melihat langsung bagaimana rupa dari rumah yang dibelikan suaminya atas nama dirinya saat mereka masih bersama dulu. "Aku takut."

"Kau takut bahwa hal itu akan menggoyahkan perasaanmu padanya?"

Kembali Hermione hanya diam. "Perasaanmu tak pernah goyah terhadapnya. Terimalah kalau kau masih mencintainya."

"Demi Tuhan Gin, kau tak membantu," jawab Hermione kesal.

"Kau yang tak sadar bahwa aku tengah berusaha membantumu."

Hermione mendengus. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Hampir semua orang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ginny, Pansy, Dani, dan Dian. Dian yang sudah lama tak berjumpa saja dapat menyimpulkan hal ini dengan mudahnya. Sementara Hermione? Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Selepas bertemu dengan Ginny, ia berkendara tanpa arah. Ia seharusnya mengikuti kelas Krav Maganya, namun ia sama sekali tak berminat melakukan hal itu. Ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat foto yang menangkap alamat rumah yang dibeli oleh Draco itu. Setelah menghela napasnya sejenak ia kembali memacunya menuju alamat rumah yang tertera di sertifikat itu. Kurang lebih tiga jam ia berkendara dari Manhattan menuju Hampton, lokasi dari rumah itu berada. Kakinya seperti mati rasa namun tidak dengan keinginanya untuk mengetahui rumah itu. Perlahan ia menyusuri sebuah jalan yang terlihat jauh dari keramaian itu. Suara debur ombak terdengar sangat jelas dari tempat ia berada. Saat aplikasi yang memberikan arahan padanya mengatakan bahwa ia telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Hermione keluar dengan mantelnya. Matanya masih tertuju pada rumah besar dengan teras kayu serba putih di hadapannya. Sebuah pohon besar juga seperti menyapa keberadaanya. Langit tampak menggelap perlahan saat seorang pria tua datang menghampirinya. Pria itu memperhatikan Hermione lalu beralih pada plat mobil kemudian menyapanya. "Kau dari Manhattan?" tanya pria itu.

Hermione yang masih terdiam melihat bangunan di hadapannya hanya mengangguk. "Kau agen real estate yang disewa Tuan Malfoy?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Hati wanita ini mencelos. Agen real estate? Draco berniat menjual rumah ini. Oleh karena itu ia mengeluarkan sertifikat rumah tersebut. Hermione belum sempat berkata apapun, pria itu sudah langsung mempersilahkannya masuk. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia mengikuti pria tua itu. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Berkelilinglah."

Wanita itu masih berdiri di teras kayu. Ada undakan untuk mencapai ke pelataran berandanya. Pintu geser kaca yang menjadi pintu utama rumah ini. Ia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Tubuhnya membeku melihat semuanya. Semuanya persis dengan apa yang ia inginkan bertahun-tahun lalu, saat mereka masih menjadi pengantin baru. Sofa putih di ruang tengah dengan jendela besar yang membuat semua sinar matahari pagi dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Grand piano di sudut ruangan itu. Ruang bawah tangga dengan pintu mungil ala hobbit. Sampai _kitchen island_ yang langsung menghadap ke laut. Ia kembali berjalan perlahan ke beranda belakang rumah ini yang langsung menghadap bibir pantai. Sebuah ayunan terpajang cantik di beranda itu. Seluruhnya bewarna putih. Begitpula lantai atasnya, sebuah kamar utama dan dua buah kamar lainnya. Semua persis dengan apa yang ia inginkan dulu. Air mata meleleh di pipnya. Ia tak pernah tahu selama bertahun-tahun akan keberadaan rumah ini. Ia tengah berada di lantai atas dan memandang kesekelilingnya. Kamar utama ini sama seperti yang ia bayangkan. Sebuah jendela kayu dengan sofa di dekatnya. Ia sangat menginginkan hal ini, sehingga ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku-bukunya dengan angin yang menjadi temannya. Draco mengingat segalanya.

Pikirannya kembali pada saat tahun pertama mereka menikah. Hari itu akhir pekan dan saatnya bagi mereka untuk bermalas-malasan seharian. Sebuah apartemen bertipe studio menjadi pilihan mereka untuk sebuah tempat tinggal. Lagu-lagu berirama jazz terdengar dari tempat Draco menelungkupkan dirinya di sofa, sementara Hermione tengah menyeduh kopi di dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat Draco berada. Rambutnya diikat tinggi asal dengan kaus Slytherin milik Draco yang kebesaran di tubuhnya menjadi penampilannya pagi itu. "Kopi?" tanya yang ikut bergabung dengan Draco.

"Aku mau kau," jawab Draco yang kini memeluk perut Hermione dari belakang.

"Kopi atau tidak sama sekali," jawab istrinya itu.

Draco menengadah dan memelas padanya. "_I'm on my period_," kekeh Hermione.

_"Shit,"_ umpat Draco yang kini ikut bangun lalu menyesap kopi hitam yang telah dibuatkan istrinya itu.

Hermione mengambil buku sketsa dari meja di hadapannya itu. Ia membuka-bukanya dan menemukan sebuah sketsa dari denah sebuah rumah. "Rumah siapa ini?"

"Rumah kita," jawab Draco santai sambil memakan cinnamon roll-nya.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. "Kita?"

Draco mengangguk. "Beberapa tahun lagi, saat aku sudah menjadi partner dan kaya raya."

Hal ini membuat istrinya tersenyum dan menciumnya. "Katakan padaku, rumah seperti apa yang kau inginkan," ujar Draco.

Hermione menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang suaminya yang tanpa selembar benang itu. "Sebuah rumah di pinggir pantai."

"Pantai?" tanya Draco "kau ingin kita pindah ke Malibu?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Cukup Hampton," balas Hermione yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Draco.

"Lalu semuanya serba putih, berteras kayu dengan ayunan di beranda belakang, sebuah kaca yang besar sehingga matahari dapat masuk dengan leluasa, kamar utama dengan sudut yang bisa kugunakan untuk membaca dan sebuah dapur cantik dimana aku bisa memasak untukmu," jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

Draco hanya menggumam dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang masih memainkan rambut ikal istrinya. "Kau tak mencatatnya? Bagaimana kau akan mengingat dan mewujudkannya?" tanya Hermione dengan kekehan.

"Percayalah, honey. Aku mengingatnya."

Hermione menengadah dan mencium dagu Draco yang terasa kasar. "Jangan memulai, Nyonya Malfoy. _You're on your period_."

Mereka terkekeh dan Draco memeluk erat tubuh wanita itu.

Pikiran itu buyar saat pria tua itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya perlu kembali ke Manhattan dan memberi kabar pada Malfoy."

Lalu ia menghambur keluar dari rumah itu. Tangisannya sontak pecah saat ia sudah berada di balik kemudi.

000

Pagi hari sekali Hermione sudah terbangun lalu memutuskan untuk jogging di sekitar perumahannya. Udara awal Ferbruari yang menggigit seperti tak menjadi masalah baginya. Setelahnya ia bergegas menuju kelas Krav Maga yang ia lewatkan semalam dan mencurahkan seluruh emosinya disana. Seluruh badannya terasa ringan walau dengan beberapa lebam di tubuhnya, namun tidak dengan perasaannya. Benaknya tak karuan. Rumah putih di Hampton itu membuat ia berpikir ulang tentang segalanya. Tentang apa yang ia alami beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Ia duduk di lantai tepat di samping ranjangnya setelah selesai mandi tadi. Diambilnya sebuah kotak kayu dan membukanya. Ada beberapa barang yang menurutnya berharga yang seharusnya telah ia buang atau ia hilangkan dari kehidupannya sejak perpisahanya dengan Draco tiga tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, ia tak sanggup melakukannya dan ia tak akan pernah sanggup melakukannya. Ia mengambil sebuah foto polaroid saat ia bersama Draco setelah mereka mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka dulu. Wajahnya tampak bahagia saat itu dengan gaun putih dan pria tampan di sampinnya. Tertera tanggal pernikahan mereka di bawah foto itu dengan ikon senyum yang menghiasinya. Setelahnya ia meletakan foto itu dan beralih pada sebuah kotak beludru hitam yang ia buka secara perlahan. Sebuah cincin bermata berlian kecil bersinar dibaliknya. Cincin yang sama yang ia pakai di foto polaroid tadi. Cincin yang diberikan Draco padanya untuk mengikatnya seumur hidup, namun hal itu ternyata tidak menjadi kenyataan. Ginny mengetahui hal ini, ia mengatakan pada Hermione untuk membuangnya atau setidaknya menjauhkannya dari kehidupannya, namun sekali lagi hal itu tak dapat dilakukan Hermione. Ia merasa aneh berada di situasi seperti ini. Tiga tahun telah berlalu seharusnya hal semacam ini tak lagi menjadi momok bagi hidupnya. Namun perkataan Dian, perkataan Ginny, dan apa yang ia lihat di Hampton kemarin merubah hatinya.

Ingatannya kembali pada saat hari ia meminta cerai dari pria itu. Ia duduk seorang diri di kamarnya. Draco lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dengan alasan yang sama. Kasus-kasus itu menunggu dirinya. Ia memilih pekerjaanya dibandingkan dengan anak dan istrinya. Bahkan Draco lupa dengan ulang tahun puteri semata wayangnya. Hermione masih berusaha untuk memaklumi semua kesibukannya, tapi tidak bila sudah menyangkut tentang puteri mereka. Semua pembicaraan mereka hanya akan berujung dengan pertengkaran dan adu argumen. Hermione tahu hubungan mereka tak lagi dapat dipertahankan. Saat itu sudah tengah malam ketika Draco kembali ke rumah dengan Hermione yang masih menunggu. "Kau lembur lagi?"

"Jangan membahasnya. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bukan?"

"Aku tak sanggup dengan semua ini lagi."

Draco menatap istrinya itu. "Aku ingin kita berpisah."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin kita berpisah."

Draco bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau gila," alih-alih membujuk Hermione, ia mendengar bahwa pintu rumah mereka kembali terbuka kemudian tertutup.

Draco pergi malam itu tanpa berbicara padanya. Satu minggu kemudian berkas perceraian datang ke kantornya dan Draco menandatanganinya. Dan mereka resmi bercerai setelah tiga kali persidangan.

Ia meletakkan semuanya kembali ke kotak itu dan bangkit saat mendengar bahwa puteri dan Draco sudah kembali. Ia sedikit menyeka air matanya karena ingatan itu.

"Hey, sweetheart. Kau bersenang-senang?" tanya Hermione yang menyambut Elle saat membukakan pintu.

Elle mengangguk dengan semangat luar biasa. "Aku pergi menonton dengan Dad kemarin, Mum. Kau harus ikut bersama kami lain kali."

Hermione hanya tersenyum. "Hey," sapa Draco

"Hey."

Elle langsung menghambur masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di ruang tengah kediaman itu. "Kau ke kelas bela diri itu lagi?" tanya Draco yang melihat lebam biru di lengan atas Hermione.

"Cara tepat untuk mengisi waktu luang, bukan?"

"Kau mau teh?"

"Terdengar bagus, tapi kau punya salep untuk lebammu?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Ada di kamarku."

"Aku akan mengambilnya dan mengobatimu."

Hermione kembali mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh sementara Draco ke kamar Hermione untuk mengambil salep. Kaki pria itu tersandung sebuah kotak cokelat di lantai tepat di samping ranjang mantan istrinya itu. Ia ragu untuk membukanya namun akhirnya tetap membuka kotak itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat apa yang menjadi isinya. Foto-foto dirinya bersama Hemione masih tersusun rapih di dalam sana. Lalu kaus hijau asramanya yang menjadi favorit Hermione dulu dan sebuah kotak hitam yang membuatnya semakin terkejut. Cincin pernikahannya. Hermione masih menyimpan cincin itu di rumahnya. Senyuman terpulas di wajahnya. "Hermione Granger," bisiknya kemudian bangkit dan mengambil salep yang menjadi tujuan awalnya masuk ke kamar ini.

Niatnya semakin bulat setelah mengetahui apa yang masih disimpan oleh mantan istrinya itu. Semua perkataan sahabatnya dan perasaannya serta apa yang ia temukan di kamar itu menjadi alasan untuk dirinya melakukan hal ini. Draco berdiri di dekat _kitchen island_ dapur itu dengan Hermione yang masih sibuk dengan kantung teh di hadapanya. "Kau menemukannya?"

Draco mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan wanita itu. "Elle tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya," ujar Draco.

"Ia akan mati gelisah bila belum mengerjakannya," ujar Hermione yang kini telah duduk di samping pria itu.

Draco bangkit dan mulai mengoleskan salep ke lengan atas Hermione yang sesekali ia mendengar Hermione meringis kesakitan. "Kau tak perlu datang ke kelas itu lagi, jika akan berakhir dibantai seperti ini."

Hermione hanya tertawa karena tak bernafsu untuk beradu argumen dengan pria itu. Draco menyesap teh itu perlahan lalu menatap Hermione. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione curiga.

Pria berambut pirang di hadapannya ini masih terus menatapnya. "Kau membuatku takut, Draco."

"Aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi," ujar pria itu seperti berbisik.

"Draco," hanya namanya yang keluar dari mulut Hermione.

Draco masih menatap wanita itu dan tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengalihakan perhatiannya. "Aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi. Kau, Elle, dan aku," ulangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione dengan bibir kelunya.

"Karena aku tak pernah berhenti dan tak akan bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu."

"Kau meninggalkanku, Draco."

"Kau yang menginginkan perceraian ini," balas Draco.

Wanita di hadapannya itu menggeleng. "Dan kau tak pernah berusaha untuk mencegahku."

Jantung Draco mencelos dibuatnya. Ia sadar dengan kesalahan itu. Hermione bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya tampak memerah. Ia tak mengharapkan Draco mengatakan hal ini. Dan ia juga tak berharapa bahwa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Draco. Ia tak tahu bahwa hari ini akan datang. Hermione hanya berdiri sambil bersedekap dengan bibir yang ia gigit. "Kau hanya terbawa suasana."

"Katakan kau tak lagi mencintaiku."

Hermione menggeleng. "Mencintaimu bukan alasan untuk kembali kepadamu."

"Lalu katakan apa yang membuatmu tak dapat kembali kepadaku."

Hermione menyandar di salah satu dinding di dapur itu. "Kau merubahku dan aku tak mau kau merubahku lagi."

Draco masih menunggu wanita yang ia cintai itu untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau merubahku sejak pertama kali aku mencintaimu. Aku menikah denganmu di usia muda disaat aku tak pernah mau melakukannya. Kita memiliki Elle di saat aku seharusnya masih meniti karirku. Aku merelakan tawaran perkerjaan yang aku idamkan seumur hidupku karena kau tak menyukainya. Aku bukanlah wanita yang akan menuruti semua permintaan orang, bahkan tidak dengan orang tuaku. Tetapi, aku menyerahkan diriku padamu dan kau berhasil merubahku dan kau menyakitiku pada akhirnya."

Draco ikut bangkit dan menghampirinya. "Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Hermione menengadah. "Pulanglah dan biarkan aku berpikir."

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Membayangkan perpisahan kita selama ini sangat menyiksaku."

Hermione masih diam. "Hermione."

"Pulanglah."

Draco mengangguk. Ia kembali mendekat dan meletakan sebuah kecupan panjang di puncak kepala Hermione. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ia berbisik kemudian meninggalkan wanita berambut cokelat itu kemudian berpamitan pada Elle dan menghilang dari pandangan

000

Hermione berjalan terburu-buru menuju elevator untuk membawanya ke lantai tempat kantornya berada. Saat sudah berada di lantai yang ia tuju sosok dengan senyuman yang tak lagi menghias wajahnya telah berada di tepi jendela ruangannya. "Hey," sapa Hermione yang membuka mantelnya lalu menggantungnya di sofa ruangan itu.

Chris tak kembali menyapanya. Ia bangkit dari sandaran tubuhnya terhadap dinding lalu berjalan ke arah Hermione dengan sebuah _paper bag_ di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan pada wanita itu tanpa bersuara. "Apa ini?" tanya Hermione yang langsung membukanya.

"Draco menitipkan itu pada Daniela saat mengetahui bahwa kau belum sampai."

Wanita yang hari ini menggunakan trouser cokelat muda dengan atasan panjang berbahan satin bewarna hitam itu langsung membukanya dan mendapatkan stiletto hitam berada di dalamnya. Ia sedikit berpikir dan menyadari bahwa sepatu ini tertinggal di kamar Draco saat mereka di Bali. Dia mengumpat dalam hati. "Kau berlibur bersamanya di Bali?" tanya Chris.

"Dani bercerita padamu?"

Chris menggeleng. "Aku bertanya padanya."

Kali ini Hermione mengangguk. "Kami berlibur bersama karena Elle berulang tahun."

"Dan kau tak menceritakan padaku," balas Chris menuntut.

Hermione menghela napas. "Ini kantor, bersikaplah profesional, Chris."

"Kau hanya perlu bercerita padaku," balas Chris lagi.

Hermione berjalan ke mejanya lalu memeriksa berkas berita yang akan dibahasnya beberapa saat lagi lalu menatap Chris. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Chris."

"Tapi kita berkencan."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kita hanya berkencan."

Percakapan mereka terputus saat Dani mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. "Ups, apa aku menginterupsi sesuatu?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Chris seakan kesal pada segalanya.

"Hermione sudah ditunggu di _aquarium room_. Bagaimana bos?"

Hermione langsung mengambil berkas yang sedari tadi telah dipegangnya lalu menatap Chris. "Jangan bersikap seperti, Chris."

Lalu ia meninggalkan pria itu sendiri di ruangannya.

Berita malam hari berjalan dengan lancar sampai di pertengahan acara sebuah kabar duka menyapa. Terjadi penembakan di sebuah supermarket di Virginia dengan gubernur yang berada di dalamnya. Berita malam langsung berubah menjadi _breaking news_. Telepon saling sahut menyahut. Seluruh kru berita malam ini tampak lalu lalang mengumpulkan informasi. Beberapa reporter sudah ditugaskan untuk terbang ke tempat kejadian sekarang juga. Ruang kontrol memanas dengan semua informasi yang masuk. Ada beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa gubernur itu tewas tertembak di dalamya, namun di sisi lain berita ini belum valid kebenaranya. Pintu kontrol room terbuka dengan Chris yang menghambur masuk. "Apa benar Gubernur Payton tewas tertembak?"

"Dia dipastikan tertembak namun kabar tewasnya masih simpang siur," jawab Hermione yang tak lepas menatap layar di ruang itu sambil terus terhubung dengan _news anchor_-nya.

Chris menggeleng. "Tapi hampir seluruh chanel mengatakan bahwa ia tewas. Kita tak boleh ketinggalan hal ini, seluruh penonton akan memindahkan saluran bila kita tak memberitakannya," desak Chris.

"Kita belum bisa memberitakannya. Hal itu belum dikonfirmasi. Tim evakuasi baru saja masuk," balas Hermione yang merasa kesal karena areanya disusupi oleh Chris.

"John, tampilkan gambar itu," perintah Chris.

John hanya mengedik. Sebuah foto dengan tahun lahir serta tahun kematian gubernur itu telah berada di hadapannya yang mengisyaratkan berita duka untuk gubernur itu. "Kau tak punya hak untuk memerintah anak buahku," tandas Hermione yang melepaskan earphone-nya.

Chris menghela napas. "Tapi ratting kita bisa turun."

_"Shut up, Chris."_

Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang dengan kabar seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah supermarket dimasuki oleh penembak yang menembak secara membabi buta? Seharusnya tempat itu membawa kebahagiaan bukan menjadi tempat yang mencekam seperti ini. Takdir benar-benar tak dapat diprediksi. Dia berpikir akan keluarga korban. Apa yang mereka rasakan saat salah satu anggota keluarganya keluar hanya untuk membeli sekantung telur dan pulang tinggal nama dan tubuh yang telah kaku? Rasa itu berkecamuk di pikirannya. Wajah Elle dan Draco yang muncul seketika. Ia menggeleng untuk membuyarkan pikirannya. "Hermione," Dani berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Gubernur itu tak meninggal. Gubernur Payton berhasil diselamatkan," ujarnya.

Sontak seluruh orang di ruagan itu menghela napas lega. "Hapus foto itu, John."

"_Yes, maam."_

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka berjibaku dengan berita penembakan itu. Tim mereka telah berhasil merampungkan berita dan hampir seluruh orang dapat bernapas lega. Meskipun ada banyak korban berjatuhan, tapi Gubernur itu selamat dan mereka tetap menjadi saluran berita yang terpercaya.

Hermione berjalan cepat ke kantor Chris dan membukanya tanpa mengetuk seperti biasa yang ia lakukan. "Kau tak ada hak untuk memerintahku, Christian."

"Ruang kontrol adalah wilayah otoritasku. Jangan buat masalah pribadi kita memengaruhi caramu bekerja."

Chris hanya mematung. "Selamat malam," ucap Hermione lalu menghambur keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari atasannya itu.

Berita malam ini benar-benar mengacaukan jiwanya. Wajah Draco berkelebat sedari tadi. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bila salah satu korban itu adalah Draco. Draco Malfoy, pria yang dicintainya. Ia tahu bahwa ia masih mencintai pria itu. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak mau lagi menghabiskan hidupnya tanpa pria itu. Ia tak mau ada sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada Draco tanpa pria itu tahu bahwa Hermione masih mencintainya.

Ia berlari ke kantornya dan mengambil mantel serta tasnya. Ia kembali berlari menuju elevator untuk mengantarnya ke basement gedung ini. Kesialan menghampirinya, mobilnya terhalang sebuah mobil yang diparkir secara paralel tepat di hadapannya. _"Shit,"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Lansung saja ia mencoba untuk mendorong mobil itu namun tak ada yang terjadi karena pemilik mobil bodoh ini mengerem tangan mobilnya. "Ini pasti bercanda."

Tak mau kehabisan waktu ia berlari menuju lobi dan berniat untuk memanggil taksi, namun kesialan lain menghampiri. Hujan deras pada malam ini membuat taksi kuning itu susah untuk merapat dan selalu penuh dipesan. Hermione menghela napas panjang. Jarak antara kantornya dengan apartemen Draco hanya berjarak beberapa blok. Dalam keadaan normal dapat ditemput dalam 10 menit berjalan kaki. Hermione menengadah dan tahu bila rencana gilanya akan membuat ia kuyup dan ia tahu bahwa ia tak peduli. Ia menyeberang jalanan di hadapanya dan berlari menuju apartemen pria itu. Ia berlari dengan guyuran hujan yang membuat dirinya tak lagi berbentuk. Rambutnya basah begitupula dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Saat ia sampai di apartemen itu seorang penjaga menahannya. "Kau mencari siapa?" pria penjaga itu melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan curiga karena seluruh tubuhnya basah.

"Draco Malfoy. Katakan padanya bahwa Hermione Granger mencarinya," ucap Hermione terengah-engah.

Pria itu masih tampak berpikir. "Tapi ini tengah malam."

"_Damn it,_ katakan saja padanya," melihat Hermione yang mengamuk seperti itu, pria dihadapannya langsung menghubungi sosok yang dimaksud.

"Kau dipersilahkan naik."

Hermione langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam elevator itu dan mengutuk benda kotak itu karena berjalan terlalu lama. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu pria itu. Namun hal itu dihiraukannya, alih-alih membunyikan bel ia mengetuk dengan kasar pintu itu. Draco tampak menyembul dari baliknya.

"Hermione," ia tampak terkejut dengan tampilan mantan istrinya itu.

Hermione masih terengah-engah. "Aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sangat bisa hidup tanpamu, Malfoy. Tapi aku tak mau, aku tak mau lagi hidup tanpamu," ujarnya dengan satu tarikan napas dengan air yang terus menetes dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Draco tersenyum dan langsung menariknya ke dalam ciumannya.

000

**to be continued**

**Thank u for everything guys. I hope u like it. And for _Heyho_, good luck for ur study!:) **

**Don't forget to leave ur review. Love u guys!:)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Sorry for the lateness. I was busy like a hell. Happy reading and enjoy:)

**You know I own nothing, this's absolutely belong to JK Rowling. I'm just having some fun with her characters**

**Chapter 10**

"Aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sangat bisa hidup tanpamu, Malfoy. Tapi aku tak mau, aku tak mau lagi hidup tanpamu," ujarnya dengan satu tarikan napas serta air yang terus menetes dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Draco tersenyum dan langsung menariknya ke dalam ciumannya. Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu. Mereka masih berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen dengan Draco yang berpikir mungkin semua ini hanyalah ilusi. Draco melepaskan wanita itu sesaat lalu meletakkan keningnya tepat di kening Hermione dengan tangan yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Suara gemeletuk dari gigi wanita di hadapannya ini yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang menggigillah yang menyadarkan Darco bahwa wanita yang dicintainya ini basah kuyup tak menentu dan nyata. "Aku membeku, Draco," ujar Hermione yang memaksakan senyum dalam canda di wajah kakunya.

Draco menghela napas. "Wanita bodoh."

Hanya cengiran kuda dan tetap dengan suara gemeletuk dari giginya yang ditunjukan oleh Hermione, sementara Draco hanya menghela napas dan langsung membawa wanita itu masuk ke apartemennya. Ia mendudukan Hermione di sofa dan dengan secepat kilat pula membawakan selimut super tebal lalu membebat tubuh wanita itu. "Kau bisa mati hipotermia," ucap Draco yang masih sibuk kesana-kemari setelah tahu bahwa Hermione telah menanggalkan pakaiannya dan terbungkus hangat di dalam selimut itu.

"Aku tahu," balas Hermione dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ia meringkuk di sofa Draco dan sesekali bersin. Hidungnya berubah menjadi kemerahan dan giginya masih bergemeletukan heboh tak karuan. Udara Februari ditambah dengan hujan yang tak henti membasahi bumi akan membuat siapa saja mudah terserang flu, termasuk Hermione yang dengan sangat spektakuler bermain dengan guyuran air dari langit itu. "Dalam keadaan normal saja kau mudah terserang flu, kenapa kau harus datang dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

"Berhenti mengomeliku," balas Hermione yang bangkit saat Draco sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan segelas teh hangat yang masih terlihat mengepul dengan keharuman yang menyeruak ke segala penjuru apartemen ini.

"Mungkin whisky lebih membantu," ucap Hermione lagi saat menerima mug putih itu.

Pria pirang disampingnya itu langsung mendengus dan memberikan tatapan mematikan kepadanya. "Alkohol dan Hermione bukan dua kata yang dapat disandingkan. Aku tak siap kau muntahi lagi."

Kali ini Hermione yang mendengus dibuatnya sementara Draco membantu ia duduk dan memaksanya meminum teh itu. "Terima kasih," ujar Hermione akhirnya setelah menyesap tehnya dan suara gemeletuk dari giginya perlahan menghilang.

Draco menangkup wajah wanita di hadapannya ini. "Kau masih kedinginan?"

"Sedikit," balas Hermione.

Dia mengelus lembut pipi wanita berambut cokelat di hadapannya ini. Matanya terlihat lelah namun binar bahagia masih terpancar di dalamnya. "Aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku, tapi berlari di tengah hujan seperti tadi tak dapat kutolerir, Hermione."

_"Oh shit_, Draco. Percaya dirimu besar sekali," balas Hermione yang ikut mencebik.

Draco masih memegang pipinya. "Aku serius. Jangan pernah membahayakan dirimu lagi."

Hermione mengangguk. "Akan kuusahakan."

"Aku sudah mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat, berendamlah," ujar Draco mengganti topik pembicaraan yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Hermione.

Setelah berendam, Hermione merasa sangat lebih baik. Tetapi, wajahnya langsung berubah panik saat tahu bahwa waktu sudah lewat tengah malam dan ia masih belum kembali ke rumahnya. Dengan cekatan ia menghampiri tasnya yang masih terlihat kuyup di sudut kamar Draco dan mulai mengobrak-abriknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Draco yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu dengan pakaian tidur kebesarannya – celana pendek tanpa atasan.

"Mencari ponselku, aku ingin mengabari Selma bahwa aku akan segera pulang."

Draco ikut berlutut di samping wanita yang masih membungkus rambutnya itu dengan handuk. "Aku sudah menghubungi Selma."

Tatapan Hermione langsung beralih pada Draco dengan raut wajah bingung. "Aku menghubunginya saat kau mandi tadi dan mengatakan bahwa kau tak pulang malam ini dan akan kembali besok pagi sekali."

"Aku harus pulang, Draco. Elle sendirian."

"Itu gunanya kau menggaji Selma."

Hermione tak menjawab. "Aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi, bermalamlah."

Draco kemudian bangkit dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Hermione masih terlihat berpikir di sudut kamar itu. Dia masih menimbang apakah saran dari Draco dapat diterima. "Hermione," panggil Draco dengan menyibak _bed cover_-nya dan menepuk-nepuk sisi lain dari ranjangnya.

"Baiklah."

Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak mereka terakhir kali di ranjang yang sama dengan keadaan sadar. Hermione masuk ke dalam ranjang itu dan Draco langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Ia bergelung dengan lengan pria itu sebagai bantalnya. Tangan Draco membelai lembut rambut Hemione yang masih setengah kering itu. "Kau akan terkena flu dengan rambut seperti ini," ucap Draco lembut.

"Aku sudah terlanjur mandi hujan, biarkan flu itu datang."

"Keras kepala," balas Draco.

Mereka kembali hening. Hermione masih bergelung di sisi pria yang tak pernah berhenti ia cintai ini. Ia sangat menyukai, lebih tepatnya menggilai harum tubuh ayah dari puterinya ini. Sementara Draco masih membelai lembut rambutnya dengan mata yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Hermione."

"Eehm."

"Apa yang membawamu kemari? Di tengah malam dengan keadaan hujan seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Draco membuatnya semakin menutup jarak di antara mereka. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di sisi pria itu. Tangan mereka saling bertaut dengan napas yang teratur dan dengan Hermione yang masih berpikir darimana ia memulai bercerita tentang awal semua ini. Perlahan ia bangkit namun tak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Ia duduk dengan separuh tubuh yang tertutup _bed cover_ dengan kaus Draco yang terlihat sangat besar di tubuhnya. "Kau menonton beritaku tadi?"

Draco mengangguk. "Kau tahu Gubernur Payton tertembak saat di supermarket tadi?"

Kembali Draco mengangguk. "Aku membayangkan itu dirimu. Aku membayangkan bagaimana bila itu adalah dirimu. Bagaimana bila penembak itu berada di New York dan kau adalah korbannya, aku tak mau membayangkan hal itu. Hidup tak akan pernah memberikan kita kepastian dan aku tahu itu. Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Bila ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan seperti penembakan itu, setidaknya kau tahu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu."

Draco menatap dalam mantan istrinya ini. Ia bangkit dan mendeket ke arah Hermione dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Aku belum berencana mati secepat itu, tapi terima kasih sudah kembali kepadaku," balas Draco dan langsung menarik Hermione ke dalam ciumannya.

Ia menangkup wajahnya dan melumat lembut bibir wanita ini. Tak ada sedikitpun perbedaan bagi Draco saat mencium wanita ini. Bibir lembut wanita ini masih tetap sama meski tahun sudah berganti. Ia melepaskannya sesaat lalu mengecup lembut dan lama bibir itu. "Terima kasih telah kembali kepadaku," perkataan itu kembali terulang dari mulut Draco.

Kali ini Hermione yang membelai lembut pipi pria di hadapannya. Sudah sangat lama ia tak memandang Draco dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ia tersenyum dan masih memegang pipi pria ini. "Terima kasih telah memintaku kembali kepadamu."

"Tidurlah," balas Draco tersenyum dan langsung menarik Hermione untuk merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

Ia memeluk wanita itu dari belakang tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun tautan tangan mereka. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Draco.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

000

Pagi-pagi mereka sudah berkendara untuk kembali ke kediaman Hermione dan Elle. Mereka tak mau Elle terbangun tanpa ada Hermione sebagai sosok yang pertama kali ia temui. Hermione sudah sibuk di dapurnya dengan roti panggang, bacon, dan telur serta selai dan susu kesukaan Elle sementara Draco hanya duduk di salah satu bangku di _kitchen island _itu dengan koran pagi di tangannya. "Mum," sapa Elle yang masih menggunakan piyama tinkerbell-nya sambil memasuki dapur itu.

"Pagi, sweetheart," balas Hermione yang masih terlihat sibuk mengocok telur dan menuangkannya di pan untuk diubahnya menjadi _scrambell egg_ kesukaan Draco.

Belum sempat Elle membalas sapaan ibunya, sebuah suara kembali terdengar. "Selamat pagi Eloise."

Elle seperti bermimpi bahwa Dad-nya berada di rumahnya sepagi ini. Ia memfokuskan penglihatannya dan benar mendapati Dad berada di dapurnya sepagi ini. "Daddy?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi dirumahku?"

Draco mengedik. "Sarapan bersamamu."

"Mum?"

"Yaa, Elle."

"Dad bisa sarapan bersama kita?"

Hermione tersenyum dan memandang secara bergantian Elle dan Draco."Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" balas ibunya.

"Wow ini menakjubkan," balas Elle yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya sambil memanggil Selma untuk membantunya mandi.

Draco memandang puterinya itu dengan senyuman yang terkembang. "Wow ini menakjubkan? Darimana ia belajar berbicara seperti itu?"

Hermione mengedik sambil menuangkan jus ke gelas mereka. "Dia terlalu pintar."

Setelah sarapan bersama, Draco dan Hermione khusus mengantar anaknya ke sekolah dengan Elle yang masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Dad-nya bisa berada di rumahnya sampai mengantarnya ke sekolah di tengah minggu seperti ini. Namun Elle tak mau ambil pusing karena yang ia tahu adalah ia sangat menyukai keadaan ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah selama ini Draco mengantar Hermione ke kantornya. Bahkan saat mereka masih bersama Draco tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Kesibukan Draco dan keengganan Hermione untuk terlihat manja di mata suaminya dulu juga menjadi faktornya. Hermione memejamkan matanya saat _sun roof_ dari mobil Draco terbukan secara perlahan. "Cuacanya sangat cerah," Hermione berkomentar.

"Mungkin cuacanya mengikuti suasana hatimu," balas Draco yang melirik ke arah kaca spion untuk menyalip mobil di depannya dari balik _sun glasses_ yang digunakan.

Hermione memandangya dengan mencebik namun tak sanggup menahan senyumnya. "Aku tak sebahagia itu," balas Hermione.

"Baiklah."

Draco masih menatap jalan namun tangan kirinya langsung menangkap tangan Hermione dan menautkannya. Ia sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangan dari jalanan New York yang mulai dipadati kendaraan. "Menyetirlah dengan benar," kekeh Hermione.

"Kau tahu aku handal dalam bidang seperti ini, bukan?"

Hermione mengangguk dan kali ini Draco memandangnya. "Jangan tersenyum dengan menggemaskan seperti itu, aku ingin sekali menciummu."

Hermione semakin tersenyum sumeringah untuk menggoda Draco dan pria itu hanya tertawa lalu membawa tangan wanita pujaannya itu untuk diciumnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di kantor Hermione dan dengan sangat tak biasa Draco ikut turun bersama wanita ini. "Kau benar-benar akan mengantarku?"

Draco mengangguk. "Hanya sampai sini."

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu lagi," ucap Draco.

"Kenapa? Aku sangat menggemaskan? Ayolah Draco, aku sudah 32 tahun."

Draco menggeleng. "Dan kau tetap menggemaskan," ia lalu menarik Hermione dan menangkup wajahnya kemudian mencium lembut bibir wanita dengan mulut terpintar yang pernah ia temui.

Hermione masih terkejut akan hal ini. Draco Malfoy bukanlah tipe pria dengan yang akan menunjukan keintiman di depan publik seperti tadi, tapi kali ini ia tak dapat menahannya. "Sudah kukatakan kau sangat menggemaskan dan aku ingin menciummu."

Wanita itu tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan masuk. Hati-hati saat menyetir, okay?"

Pria itu mengangguk dan langsung kembali ke mobilnya. Hermione melambaikan tangan saat Draco membuka kacanya dan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan pergi. Senyuman masih terpancar di wajah _executive producer_ itu sampai ketika ia mendapati Chris berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Hermione menghela napas dan bersiap untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini. Ia berjalan ke arah Chris dan menyapanya. "Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Granger."

Granger. Sekarang dia bukan lagi Hermione, melainkan Granger salah satu karyawannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai ke dalam elevator dalam diam, bahkan saat Hermione akan berpamitan untuk langsung ke ruangannya Chris hanya diam. Wanita ini tahu bahwa ia melihat Draco menciumnya tadi pagi. Hal itu membuat segalanya menjadi kacau. Bukan hal seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Ia tak berharap tak berjalannya hubungan mereka membuat hubungan profesionalnyapun menjadi berantakan. Jadi, tepat pada saat waktu makan siang Hermione datang ke kantor atasannya itu untuk membicarakan segala hal yang butuh untuk dibicarakan.

"Masuk," ujar suara dari dalam saat mendengar ketukan di pintunya.

Tatapannya terhenti sesaat ketika mendapati Hermione memasuki ruangan ini. "Ada apa, Nyonya Granger?"

"Aku Nyonya Granger sekarang?" tanya Hermione yang masih berdiri tepat di hadapannya sementara Chris tampak sibuk dengan segala pekerjaan di mejanya.

Akhirnya Chris bangkit dan beranjak menuju beranda dari kantornya. "Aku rasa beranda akan menjadi tempat yang tepat karena kau pasti datang bukan untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan, bukan?"

Hermione tak menjawab hanya keluar untuk menghampirinya. "Aku rasa kau melihat apa yang terjadi pagi ini, bukan?" ujar Hermione tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Ia hanya tak mau segalanya menjadi runyam dan berbicara langsung kepada pokok permasalahan menjadi pilihan yang tepat menurut ibu seorang puteri ini. Chris mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hermione tadi. "Lalu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanya Chris yang kini bersandar nyaman di dinding beranda kantornya ini sambil bersedekap.

"Aku ingin kita bersikap profesional. Kau sebagai atasanku dan aku sebagai _executive producer_-mu."

Chris mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Chris tanpa menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf?" ucap Hermione yang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Ia tahu sejak dahulu bahwa Chris menyukainya, tapi mencintainya? Hal itu tak mungkin. Atas alasan apa ia harus menyukai Hermione, pikir wanita ini. Ia janda dengan satu anak, sementara Chris adalah seorang sosok '_husband material'_ yang akan diperebutkan semua wanita.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione," ujar Chris lagi.

"Chris."

Chris bangkit dari sandarannya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Hermione. "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk bersamamu, sampai akhirnya kau menerimaku untuk berkencan denganmu. Dan kemarin kau memutuskanku lalu sekarang aku melihatmu telah kembali dengan Draco Malfoy. Apakah kau masih tega memintaku untuk bersikap wajar terhadapmu?"

Hermione tak mampu membalasnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu bahwa Chris memiliki rasa yang begitu dalam terhadapnya. "Chris," hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Hermione.

Perasaan bersalah seketika menjalar di aliran darahnya. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa seharusnya ia tak bermain-main dengan hati seseorang. Apalagi hati Christian Alonso, pria baik di hadapannya.

Chris tampak berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun tampak sekali gagal. "Apakah selama ini kau pernah menyukaiku?" tanya Chris yang memecah keheningan.

"Kau tahu aku menyukai," balas Hermione.

"Tapi kau mencintai Draco."

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk berhenti mencintainya dan mencoba sesuatu yang baru denganmu, tapi aku tak berhasil. Aku tak ingin kau semakin terluka karenaku. Ada begitu banyak wanita yang lebih tepat mendapatkanmu, Chris."

"Ada banyak wanita yang lebih tepat untuk mendapatkanku? Jadi maksudmu aku terlalu baik untukmu, Hermione?"

Hermione tak memberikan tanggapan. Kini ia yang bersedekap di pinggir beranda. "Jawaban terklise yang selalu kudengar," tambahnya lagi dengan tawa yang terdengar getir.

"Aku tak mau kau terbebani dengan perasaanku padamu. Aku akan bersikap senormal mungkin kepadamu. Keluarlah sekarang," tambahnya lagi.

Hermione mendekat kepadanya dan ia mundur perlahan. "Kau ingin kita bersikap profesional bukan? Mulailah untuk tidak terlalu sering datang ke kantorku dan aku akan mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya terhadapmu."

Namun Hermione tetap mendekat kepadanya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit ia mengecup pipi Chris lembut. "Maafkan aku."

Dengan dua kata itu ia pergi meninggalkan Chris.

000

Sebisa mungkin Chris menghindari bertemu dengan Hermione dan begitupula sebaliknya. Terlihat seperti anak kecil memang, tapi hal ini efektif untuk kelangsungan acara mereka.

Baru saja Hermione akan keluar untuk makan siang sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya dan nama Draco terpampang di layarnya. "Ayo kita makan siang," ujarnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Hallo, honey," balas Hermione dengan nada sarkastik agar pria di seberang sana tahu bagaimana cara menelepon yang baik dan benar.

Terdengar tawa singular Draco. "Hermione Granger sayang, ayo kita makan siang," balas Draco.

"Kau sudah mereservasi tempat?" tanya Hermione yang terdengar antusias dengan ajakan Draco di seberang telepon sana.

"Reservasi? Untuk apa? Aku hanya ingin makan burger dengan kentang dan _milkshake_. Ada _food truck_ di seberang kantormu yang menyajikan semua itu," balas Draco enteng.

Antusiasme yang terdengar pada Hermione sebelumnya menghilang seketika. Draco Malfoy tak pernah berubah. Ia tak akan berubah menjadi romantis hanya dalam sekejap. Sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang ia tak pernah memperlakukan Hermione dengan romantis. Bahkan saat ulang tahun Hermione dulu, alih-alih menyiapkan kejutan dan kado ia justru langsung mengajak Hermione ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan mengatakan bahwa ia boleh membeli apapun yang diinginkannya. Bila Hermione tak dapat disandingkan dengan alkohol maka Draco tak dapat disandingkan dengan kata romantis.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Hermione yang sudah mengambil tasnya.

"Di lobi kantormu. Cepatlah turun."

Hermione menggeleng dan turun untuk bertemu dengannya.

Pada akhirnya ia mensyukuri dengan menu makan siang yang dipilihkan Draco untuk mereka. Hermione sangat menyukainya. Hampir empat tahun berkerja di NYNC ia tak tahu bahwa ada _food truck _yang menjual burger seenak ini. Mereka menghabiskan makan sianganya di mobil Draco yang terparkir tak jauh dari kantor Hermione sambil mendengar musik dan bersenda gurau.

"Ada sedikit saus di ujung mulutmu," ujar Hermione.

"Kau bisa membersihkannya dengan mulutmu."

Hermione tergelak dan memukul lengan atas Draco. "Dimana tisumu?"

"Jok belakang."

Pandangan Hermione membeku saat mendapati sertifikat rumah atas namanya berada di dalam mobil. Apakah Draco sudah berhasil menemukan pembeli dan akan segera melepaskannya?

"Dimana tisunya?"

Raut wajah Hermione berubah pucat pasi. Hatinya terasa mencelos bila sadar bahwa rumah itu tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco yang tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sosok yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Mungkin aku terdengar lancang, tapi apakah kau akan menjual '_the white house'_?"

Kini Draco yang disergap kebingungan. "_The white house_? Apa sebenarnya yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tahu kau memiliki rumah di Hampton atas namaku saat kita masih suami istri dulu. Aku melihat seritifikat itu tergeletak di rumahmu dan aku membacanya lalu mendatanginya."

Draco menatap Hermione yang kini tertunduk lesu. "Jadi kau wanita dengan plat mobil Manhattan yang di katakan Bob beberapa minggu lalu."

"Aku memang ingin sekali menjualnya, namun aku tak pernah sanggup. Ada banyak sekali yang datang untuk menawarnya dan terasa tak ada satupun yang tepat karena rumah itu dibangun bukan untuk siapapun. Rumah itu dibangun untukmu."

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Draco. "Rumah itu dibangun atas namamu, bila harus berakhir dijual kau yang harus menjualnya."

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tak akan pernah menjualnya," tandas Hermione.

"Itu rumah impianku. Bagaimana kau mengingat setiap detailnya?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mengedik. "Aku selalu mengingat apa yang kau mau dan berusaha untuk mewujudkannya."

Hermione tersenyum dan mendekat untuk mencium Draco dengan panjang. Ia melepaskannya lalu kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur akhir pekan ini disana?" tanya Draco.

"Brilian."

Draco tersenyum dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya untuk mengembalikan Hermione ke kantornya.

000

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini. Setelah kurang lebih 4 jam berkendara akhirnya mereka sampai di '_the white house'_ – sebutan Hermione untuk rumah yang dibangun Draco untuknya. Hermione masih terpana dengan design dan arsitekturnya. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa Draco benar-benar mengabulkan impiannya. Sementara itu, manik wajah serta tatapan Elle sudah tampak sangat berbinar. Ia berteriak histeris saking gembiranya melihat apa yang menjadi pemandangan halaman belakang rumah ini.

"Ini rumahmu, Dad?" tanyanya tak percaya saat berada di beranda belakang rumah ini dengan tatapan yang tak lepas memandang pantai dengan suara deburan ombak yang menggelitik pendengarannya.

Draco menggeleng. "Ini rumah kita," jawab Draco.

"_I love it_," pekik puterinya yang langsung kembali masuk untuk menghampiri Hermione di ruang tengah dan dengan semangatnya meminta baju renang dirinya.

Dalam sekejap saja, Elle sudah berada di tepi pantai dengan ombak yang menjilati kaki mungilnya. Ia tertawa kemudian berlari dan melambai ke arah ibunya. Sementara Draco berdiri tak jauh dari puterinya untuk sekadar mengawasi.

Selera Hermione benar-benar diturunkan kepada puteri semata wayangnya. Dari rumah ini sampai kecintaannya terhadap pantai. Seharian penuh ia menghabiskan waktunya di pinggir pantai. Hasil dari kegiatan seharian ini adalah Elle sudah tertidur pulas bahkan sebelum jam tidurnya. Draco telah mengangkat puterinya itu ke kamar sementara Hermione menunggunya di ruang tengah rumah ini. Perapian sudah menyala dan hamparan selimut sudah menghiasi sofa serta sebotol wine dengan dua gelas di sampingnya. Hampton mungkin memang memiliki pantai di sepanjang areanya, tapi udara dingin di malam hari tetap selalu menghiasinya.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat apa yang sedang di pegang Hermione saat ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sontak Hermione berhenti dan memandang Draco yang perlahan berjalan ke arahnya. "Menuangkan wine untuk kita," balas Hermione enteng.

"Kau harus menjaga jarak minimal radius 10 meter dengan alkohol, kau tahu itu?"

Hermione hanya tertawa lalu memberikan gelas itu pada Draco dan memberikan tanda untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. "Ada dirimu yang akan memapahku serta tempat muntahku bila nanti aku mabuk," kekehnya.

Draco mencebik mendengarnya. "Draco."

"Yaa."

Hermione ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya menghela napas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Draco.

Akhirnya ia membuka suara dan menanyakan apa yang selam ini ia pikirkan. "Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak pernah berhenti mencintaiku bahkan saat masa-masa perceraian kita," Draco mengangguk.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Mengapa kau mengabulkan permintaan ceraiku bila kau masih begitu mencintaiku? Alih-alih memintaku untuk tetap di sampingmu kau malah dengan mudahnya menandatangani berkas itu," Hermione kembali menambahkan.

Draco tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia sedikit menyesap wine yang diberikan Hermione padanya. Setelah itu barulah ia membuka mulutnya. "Aku melihat sesuatu berubah di dirimu saat itu. Cahaya yang biasanya selalu berpendar dari auramu seakan lenyap dan aku tahu bahwa aku adalah penyebabnya."

Ia kembali menyesap wine itu sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa di dasar gelasnya. "Saat kau meminta berpisah dariku, aku berpikir bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau bahagia. Agar cahaya itu kembali berpendar di dirimu. Aku tak mau melihat satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai hidup bagai di neraka. Aku menikahimu bukan untuk menempatkanmu di neraka, Hermione. Aku melepaskanmu, agar kau kembali menjadi seperti Hermione yang pertama kali kukenal."

Hermione mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco. "Dan kau justru yang kehilangan cahayamu."

Draco mengangguk. "Kau tahu betapa pentingnya dirimu bagiku sekarang. Jadi aku mohon kau tak akan pernah memintaku untuk meninggalkamu lagi atau kau dengan sengaja pergi dari sisiku."

Saat mendengar permintaan Draco, hati Hermione mencelos. Bagaimana ia akan mengatakan permintaannya pada Draco saat ini? Tentang tawaran kerja yang didapatkanya. Hermione menjadi gelisah dan Draco menyadari hal itu. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat untuk mengatakannya saat ini, tapi ia tak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat. Bagi Draco pasti tak ada waktu yang tepat untuk permintaan ini. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sekarang," ujar Draco tenang.

Perlahan Hermione bangkit dan menatap Draco dengan lekat. "Aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan baru."

"Akhirnya kau terbebas dari Chris," balas Draco spontan.

Hermione hanya tertawa. Ia tahu sekali bahwa Draco tak akan pernah menyukai Chris seperti dulu lagi karena sejarah yang pernah terjadi antara Hermione dan pria itu. "Bukan itu," balas Hermione.

"Apakah kau siap merawat Elle saat aku tak ada?"

Kali ini Draco ikut bangkit dan mereka duduk tegak berhadapan. Gelas wine yang tadi ia pegang telah di letakkannya dan sekarang ia benar-benar memasang telinga untuk mendengar apa yang akan selanjutnya akan dikatakan oleh kekasihnya ini. "Jawab aku," pinta wanita ini.

"Tentu aku siap, dia juga anakku."

Hermione mengangguk dengan sesaat kemudian menggigit bibirnya. "Aku akan pergi ke Kandahar selama satu tahun."

Draco membelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Baru saja ia meminta wanita ini unuk tak meninggalkannya dan kini ia berkata bahwa ia akan pergi selama satu tahun ke kota yang hanya Tuhan yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari baku tembak yang terjadi disana hampir setiap harinya. "Kau aka kemana?" tanya Draco untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"Aku akan ke Kandahar selama satu tahun. CNN menawariku posisi sebagai _executive producer _di lapangan. Kau tahu ini adalah impianku sejak dulu, bukan?"

"Kau akan mati disana," tandas Draco.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku akan mati bahagia karena aku sedang melakukan hal yang menjadi impianku selama ini."

"Dan meninggalkan segalanya. Elle dan aku."

Mereka diam. Hermione belum menjawab pernyataan kekasihnya ini.

"Kesempatan ini pernah datang padaku dulu saat kita menikah dan kau menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kau ingat itu?"

Draco mengangguk. "Aku tak yakin ada kesempatan kedua tapi ternyata aku salah. Kesempatan itu datang dan kini saat yang tepat. Bila aku harus meninggalkan Elle dengan sosok yang tepat, kau adalah orangnya."

"Tapi disana berbahaya."

"Tapi itu impianku. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak ingin aku kehilangan cahayaku lagi, bukan? Jadi, berhentilah mengubahku, Draco."

Draco mengambil botol wine itu dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas lalu menenggaknya. "Aku akan memikirkannya. Kau sudah cukup merusak malam kita, Hermione."

Hermione mengedik. "Jadi aku akan menunggumu di kamar utama sekarang untuk menebus semuanya."

Mendengar perkataan ini mendadak Hermione terkekeh. _"No clothes allowed, Granger."_

Draco lalu meninggalkannya sementara Hermione masih tertawa karena sifat prianya itu.

000

Hari berganti hari dan topik tentang pekerjaan baru Hermione ini tak pernah diangkat ke permukaan karena setiap topik ini disebut hanya pertengkaran yang muncul. Hermione kesal bukan kepalang. Ia mengatakan hal ini pada Draco bukan bermaksud untuk meminta izin padanya, ia hanya menginformasikan saja. Karena sesungguhnya ia adalah wanita yang bebas dan Draco tak memiliki hak untuk mengaturnya.

Sudah hampir satu minggu mereka tak bertemu. Hermione sudah sangat pesimis dengan hubungannya dengan pria pirang itu. Mungkin mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan berpisah. Draco selamanya tak akan pernah berusaha mengerti dirinya. Akhirnya tadi saat makan siang, Hermione menghubungi Draco yang terhubungkan ke kotak suaranya. Ia mengatakan bahwa bila Draco masih tetap saja bersikap seperti ini, maka bukan hanya satu tahun ia meninggalkannya namun selamanya.

Hermione masih duduk di kantornya walaupun acara beritanya sudah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu. Sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintunya benar-benar mengejutkannya. "Cukup satu tahun kau meninggalkanku. Aku tak siap untuk berpisah denganmu lebih lama dari itu."

Hemrione masih menatapnya pongo. "Aku akan berusaha menjaga Elle sebaik mungkin dan kau berusahalah untuk tak mati di kota itu."

Wanita itu tertawa dan berlari kepadanya. Ia langsung memeluk Draco dengan erat dan menciumi pria itu habis-habisan. "Aku serius, sayang. Bila kau mati disana, aku akan menuntut CNN sampai akhir dan mencari cara untuk ikut mati bersamamu."

"Tak lucu."

Draco mengedik. "Aku memang sedang tak melucu."

Namun Hermione tertawa dan kembali mencium prianya.

000

Satu minggu kemudian , Hermione mengurus segalanya termasuk pengunduran dirinya di NYNC. Semua orang merasa terkejut begitupula dengan Chris. Ia tak tahu bahwa Hermione akan berhenti dan pergi selama satu tahun ke untuk menjadi produser lapangan. Ia juga membawa serta Dani bersamanya. Daniela adalah belahan jiwanya di pekerjaan dan ia tak akan meninggalkanya begitu saja. Karena hal ini juga menjadi impian terdalam dari Dani. Ia bersyukur bukan main dengan ajakan Hermione ini.

Setelah semuanya terurus dengan baik, saatnya Hermione meninggalkan New York. Meninggalkan Elle dan Draco. Mereka berkumpul di _airport_ dengan dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Air mata Ginny berderai begitupula degan Pansy serta Elle yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari pelukannya.

"Saat kau kembali, aku akan mengencanimu," ujar Theo spontan pada Dani.

Daniela terkekeh. "Aku akan berusaha kembali secepatnya."

Percakapan terandom yang pernah didengar oleh teman-temannya. Mereka bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu.

Seluruh sahabatnya memberikan waktu berdua untuk Hermione dan Draco. Draco mencium lembut bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Jangan berikan glukosa berlebihan padanya mulai sore hari. Ingat dia alergi terhadap kacang tanah. Dan kau jangan terlalu banyak minum bir dan mulai kurangi semua junk food kesukaanmu."

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Hermione mengangguk. Draco kembali menciumnya. "Aku akan menjalankan semua permintaanmu."

"Aku menyukai dirimu versi sekarang," kekeh Hermione.

"Aku tak akan pernah merubahmu lagi, Hermione. Pergilah. Kejar semua impianmu dan segera pulang kepadaku."

Hermione mengangguk pasrah.o be

Setelah acara mengharu biru, akhirnya Hermione dan Dani berada di penerbangannya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak yang diberikan Draco padanya tadi. Tiga buah foto terdapat di dalamnya. Foto ia, Elle dan Draco sat di Bali. Foto mereka bertiga di _white house_ serta foto ia dan Draco yang diambil Elle saat mereka tengah bergelung akhir pekan lalu. Ada sebuah tulisan tangan di balik foto terakhir itu.

_**I'll wait for you even for the rest of my life**_

_**I love you**_

_**Your Draco.**_

Air matanya meleleh dan ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirimkan beberapa kata di e-mailnya kepada pria yang baru saja mengaduk perasannya itu.

_**It just take a year. Wait for me to come home**_

_**I love you too**_

_**Your Hermione.**_

000

**How's this chap? I hope you like it. Should I end it in this chap? or should I write the finale? Even I know what u want but let me hear what u wanted hehe. Don't forget to leave your review. Every single your thought is precious to me. Thank u!:))**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Yes I know this's like forever, two months? Yeah blame me for my hectic life. But please enjoy the finale. Trust me, I would never abandon my story because I love you so much my lovely loyal and rock n roll readers:)

**Everything belong to JK Rowling, if you still asking it.**

**The Finale.**

Suara hujan serta harum tanah yang tersiram oleh guyuran air dari angkasalah yang menjadi teman dari pria yang menatap kosong pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Ia duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki serta tangan yang yang bersedekap. Ia berusaha untuk mengosongkan pikirannya, namun hal itu mustahil adanya. Sesekali ia melirik puterinya yang masih terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia menghela napas sejenak dan kembali memerhatikan guyuran hujan yang seperti menjadi pertunjukan pribadi untuknya. Sudah hampir satu minggu ini New York terus menerus dilingkupi hawa temaram dari sang hujan. Keadaan ini seperti sedang berkonspirasi dengan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

Mungkin sudah ratusan kali ia memeriksa layar dari _smartphone_-nya dalam satu bulan belakangan ini. Namun hasilnya adalah nihil. Wanita yang sangat ia tunggu kabarnya tak kunjung menunjukan keberadaannya. Sudah satu bulan sejak peristiwa pengeboman di Kandahar yang memutuskan komunikasi antara dirinya dan Hermione. Ia ingat kejadian yang berlangsung cepat saat itu. Seperti biasanya mereka berkomunikasi dengan _facetime _di akhir pekan. Elle baru saja mengembalikan _smartphone_-nya untuk memberikan wantu berdua bagi Dad dan Mum-nya. Perbedaan waktu hampir 9 jam antara New York dan Kandahar tak pernah mempersulit komunikasi di antara mereka. Saat itu Draco dan Elle baru saja sarapan dan Hermione baru saja kembali ke _homestay _yang ia tempati bersama Dani dan beberapa kru lainnya selepas liputan. Baru saja ia melihat wajah lelah namun tetap terlihat sangat cantik wanita yang ia cintainya itu, suara bom menggelegar seketika. Sontak para kru di homestay itu berhamburan antara berusaha menyelamatkan diri dan haus akan berita tentang apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Herrmione berusaha menenangkan Draco dengan mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan, namun semuanya menjadi percuma saat suara bom lainnya kembali menggelegar dan sambungan komunikasi mereka terputus. Komunikasi di akhir pekan itu adalah komunikasi terakhir mereka dalam kurun waktu satu bulan ke belakang ini. Seharusnya Hermione kembali ke New York minggu lalu. Seharusnya mereka kini sudah berkumpul bersama, namun tidak pada keadaannya.

Keesokan hari setelah Draco menyaksikan secara langsung bom di kota itu, ia mendatangi kantor berita tempat Hermione bekerja. Bukan kabar baik yang ia temui, melainkan pihak kantor berita juga kehilangan kontak dengan para awak medianya. Draco meledak saat itu juga. Bagaimana mungkin kantor berita itu bertingkah sangat santai dengan keadaan awak medianya yang tak jelas kabarnya? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menempatkan krunya di sarang pencabut nyawa tanpa satupun tindakan khusus penyelamatan bila hal-hal seperti ini terjadi? Tetapi, ia sadar bahwa semeledak apapun dirinya terhadap kantor berita itu tak akan merubah apapun.

Sekarang Draco mencoba pasrah. Dalam kurun waktu sebulan ini, ia sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara. Menghubungi kantor berita itu, melayangkan surat terhadap pemerintah, sampai memakai koneksi dari Harry di pemerintahan untuk melacak keberadaan wanita itu. Namun sampai sekarang tak ada satupun berita yang hinggap di telinga. Sampai saat ini ia tak dapat hidup dengan tenang karena berada di ketidakpastian dan ketidaktahuan seperti ini. Ia perlu tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya terhadap Hermione. Ia perlu tahu apakah ia masih bernyawa atau sudah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Dad," suara Elle yang akhirnya menarik Draco ke alam nyata yang jauh dari awang-awang pikirannya.

Ia melihat putrinya lalu tersenyum. "Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan semua tugas rumahmu?" tanya Draco yang mencoba untuk terlihat senormal mungkin.

Elle mengangguk. "Kau mau kita makan malam apa hari ini?"

"_Chicken and waffle_," jawab Elle yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari ayahnya.

"Dad," ujar Elle kembali.

Draco kembali menatap anak semata wayangnya itu. "Kau pasti tengah memikirkan Mum."

Draco hanya tersenyum dengan tingkat kemampuan observasi dari puterinya. "Sangat terlihat?" tanya Draco.

"Sangat terlihat," balas Elle

Mereka mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan kemudian terdiam. Elle menghampiri ayahnya semakin dekat lalu memeluknya. Ia mengalungkan lengan mungilnya ke leher ayahnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. "Aku sangat merindukannya," ujar Elle.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga merindukannya," balas Draco.

"Kau sudah dapat kabar tentang keberadaannya?"

Draco menggeleng. "Mum pasti kembali," ucap Elle.

Draco hanya menghela napas berusaha meyakini apa yang diyakini oleh puterinya. "Benar. Mum pasti kembali."

000

Sejak menghilangnya Hermione, Draco seperti berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Pendiam dan lebih tempramental dari biasanya. Seperti kali ini ia tengah duduk di hadapan perapian rumahnya yang tak menyala dengan segelas _scotch_ di tangannya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menyesap minuman berumur puluhan tahun yang diberikan Harry padanya satu tahun lalu. Elle sudah terlelap di ranjangnya saat ini, karena waktu sudah menunjukan lewat dari tengah malam. Walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan lewat dari tengah malam dan tubuh Draco sudah berteriak minta diistirahatkan, tapi pria satu anak ini tak kunjung beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia masih terus bertahan di sofa itu dengan pikirannya yang entah kemana. Ia hanya takut bila ia tertidur bayangan Hermione dan pengeboman itu datang menghampirinya. Seluruh bayangan dan mimpi buruk itu selalu berkelebat di pikirannya saat ini. Rasa bersalah dan entah apa namanya kini membayanginya. Seharusnya ia melarang wanita itu untuk mengambil pekerjaan gila ini. Seharusnya ia bertengkar mati-matian menentang apa yang diinginkan Hermione. Mungkin Hermione akan mengamuk membabi buta kepadanya. Mungkin juga ia tak akan rujuk dengan ibu dari anaknya itu, tapi setidaknya mungkin Hermione tengah berada di samping Elle sekarang. Terlelap karena mengantar tidur putrinya bukannya menghilang tak berkabar di antah berantah. Bila ia tak memiliki Elle, mungkin kini ia tengah berada di negara itu untuk menemukan cinta dalam hidupnya.

Draco kembali menyesap minumannya secara perlahan. Membiarkan setiap tetes dari alkohol itu membakar tenggorokannya. Hal yang sebenarnya diharapkan oleh Draco dengan meminum _scotch_ seperti ini adalah ia dapat tertidur tanpa harus bermimpi lagi. Senyum getir terpulas di wajahnya saat memikirkan hal itu. Ia saja tak sanggup menghadapi mimpi tentang pengeboman itu, bagaimana Hermione dapat sanggup menghadapi hal itu secara langsung?

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam berada di ruangan itu, ia bangkit dan membereskan meja itu. Ia tak mau keesokan harinya Elle menemukan sisa-sisa minuman ayahnya di meja. Mungkin Elle adalah anak yang pintar secara intelektual, tapi ia emosionalnya pasti belum siap dengan semua hal ini. Draco tak ingin Elle berpikir bahwa ayahnya tak dapat menghadapi masalah ini. Dia ingin Elle dapat bersandar padanya. Dia ingin bahwa Elle tahu ia memiliki ayah yang sama kuatnya dengan dirinya. Setelah membereskan segalanya, Draco berjalan ke kamar puterinya dan menemukan Elle tengah terlelap di ranjangya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjag itu sambil membelai lembut wajah malaikat kecilnya. Napasnya begitu teratur. Sosok di hadapannya inilah yang selalu membuat ia tegar untuk menghadapi segala kenyataan. Termasuk keadaan terpahit sekalipun. Ia merunduk dan mengecup puncak kepala Eloise lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

000

"Kau sudah mendengar beritanya?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

Draco tak menjawab suara itu. Ia hanya tertegun menatap layar televisi di hadapannya. "Draco," panggil Harry sekali lagi dan untuk sekali lagi tak mendapat jawaban darinya.

Ia meletakan ponselnya perlahan tanpa perlu permisi pada si penelepon. Matanya tak lepas dari berita yang disiarkan di televisi pagi ini. Baru saja ia akan pergi ke kantor setelah mengantar Elle ke bus sekolahnya tadi, namun berita pagi ini begitu mengguncang jiwanya. Kabar terpahit yang selalu ia doakan agar tak pernah berubah menjadi realita seperti tengah terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Pembawa berita pria di layar datar itu tengah menyiarkan bahwa telah ditemukan dua tubuh wanita di Kandahar yang belum teridentifikasi identitasnya, namun dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka berkewarganegaraan USA dan berprofesi sebagai jurnalis yang tengah bertugas disana. Mayat itu tak dapat teridentifikasi langsung karena hampir tujuh puluh persen tubuhnya tertutup luka bakar.

Hermione.

Hanya sosok itu yang ada di pikirannya. Ia memang menunggu kabar darinya selama ini, tapi bukan hal ini yang ia harapkan. Draco memang sudah mencoba untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk, namun ia tak tahu bahwa akan seberat ini. Wanita tercantik yang pernah ia kenal kini telah menjadi sosok tubuh yang tak dikenali karena hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup luka bakar.

Tanpa memedulikan kopi yang masih mengepul di hadapannya itu lagi, ia mengambil jas dan langsung memacu sedannya ke kantor berita dimana Hermione bernaung. Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti arah pergerakan Draco saat ia sampai di lantai kantor itu. Sebagian dari mereka sudah tahu siapa Draco Malfoy karena insiden meledaknya ia saat pertama kali kabar hilangnya kontak antara Hermione dengan kantornya. Sebagian dari mereka sudah bersiap bila Draco akan mengulang hal yang sama lagi, tapi tidak pada nyatanya. Ia berjalan tenang menuju ke ruangan pemimpin redaksi kantor berita itu dan langsung masuk tanpa memedulikan tatapan setiap orang di sekitarnya.

"Tuan Malfoy," ucap pria paruh baya di hadapannya saat mengetahui sosok siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Tanpa harus repot duduk dan membuka jasnya, Draco langsung pada alasan mengapa ia sudah berada disini saat ini. "Apakah itu Hermione?" tanyanya.

"Kami belum dapat memastikannya. Mereka masih mengidentifikasi tubuh tersebut."

"Berapa besar kemungkinannya bahwa itu Hermione?"

"Sangat besar. Karena tempat penemuan mayat itu tak jauh daru _homestay _mereka."

Draco menghela napasnya. "Tapi kami masih menunggu hasil identifikasi terlebih dahulu."

"Berapa lama?"

David, pria paruh baya itu hanya sedikit menggeleng. "Kami belum tahu. Tak ada tanda pengenal yang ditemukan dan tubuhnya sudah hampir seluruhnya terbakar bagaimana mungkin.."

"Kau tak perlu memperjelas bagaimana kondisi dari tubuh istriku," tandas Draco dingin.

David terdiam. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sejujurnya adalah Draco tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa meluapkan kemarahan bukan menjadi pilihan yang tepat saat ini. "Aku tahu hal ini berat bagimu, aku bisa merasakannya," David membuka suaranya.

Draco hanya tertawa sinis saat mendengar komentar darinya. "Kau tak pernah tahu, David. Karena bukan istrimu yang diberitakan mati mengenaskan seperti ini."

Satu kalimat dari Draco benar-benar berhasil membungkam pria itu seketika. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa berpamitan atau ucapan perpisahan lainnya Draco pergi dari ruangan itu.

000

Sudah satu minggu sejak pemberitaan tersebut namun kabar resmi dari pemerintah yang menyatakan bahwa warga negaranya tewas belum juga dilansir karena kesulitan dalam mengidentifikasi tubuh tersebut. Draco perlahan memberitahukan hal ini pada Elle dan reaksi puterinya hanyalah diam dan tak berbicara sedikitpun. Ia hanya berjalan ke kamar dan membaca bukunya. Berkali-kali Draco mengajaknya berbicara namun tak berhasil. Kehidupan Elle berjalan seperti biasanya, ia hanya tahu bahwa kini ia tak dapat berharap lagi suatu saat nanti ibunya akan datang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka dan kembali mengantarnya tidur dan membuatkannya pancake di pagi hari.

Harry dan Ron yang adalah dua sosok yang paling terpukul selain Draco akan berita ini. Bahkan Harry menggunakan segala kekuatannya di parlemen untuk menyelesaikan hal ini sejak awal. Ia meminta untuk diturunkan pasukan khusus guna mencari mereka dan hingga sekarang Harry belum menyerah akan keberadaan Hermione. Ia masih belum dapat percaya bahwa Hermione Granger telah tewas saat bertugas.

Terlepas dari reaksi puteri dan seluruh sahabatnya, Dracolah yang sekarang paling berusaha untuk menerima semua kenyataan itu. Bila Harry dan Ron masih belum percaya dan masih sepenuh hati berusaha mencari cara menemukan Hermione, Draco lebih memilih tenang dan fokus pada psikis dari Elle. Bila benar mayat itu adalah Hermione, ia hanya ingin tubuh itu segera dapat diterbangkan ke Amerika. Draco hanya ingin memberikan pemakaman yang layak bagi Hermione Granger. Itu saja.

Walau ia berusaha tegar, namun bila malam menjelang semua hal itu kembali menghantuinya. Ia kembali duduk di depan perapian dengan gelas _scotch_ di tangannya. Saat Hermione pergi, ia pindah dari apartemennya ke rumah Hermione karena Elle. Setiap jengkal dari rumah itu mengingatkannya pada wanita yang satu-satunya ia cintai di muka bumi ini. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa kelak mereka akan duduk di sofa ini tepat di depan perapian untuk membicarakan hari yang telah mereka lalui. Hermione akan tidur di pangkuannya sementara Draco akan membaca bukunya dan Elle tengah terlelap di kamarnya setelah Hermione mengantarnya tidur. Tetapi, hal itu akan sangat mustahil dilakukan melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Fakta yang terjadi adalah Draco tengah duduk sendiri di sofa ini di pukul tiga dini hari karena ini tak dapat memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Esok adalah akhir pekan dan ia seharusnya bangun dengan segar untuk menemani puterinya, tapi hal yang terjadi adalah ia masih setia duduk di sofa ini dengan gelas yang entah keberapa dari _scotch-_nya.

Tok..tok..

Draco seperti mendengar ketukan dari pintu rumah ini, namun ia hanya kembali menyesap minumannya. Terkadang efek dari terlalu letih dan alkohol adalah halusinasi.

Tok..tok..

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Ia sedikit melihat ke arah tangga rumah ini mencari sosok Elle yang mungkin terbangun dan mencarinya, namun tak ada Elle di tangga itu.

Tok..tok..

Draco bangkit dan berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara itu. Ia tak berhalusinasi. Suara itu nyata dari pintunya. Ia masih yakin bahwa sekarang adalah pukul 3 pagi dan hanya orang sinting yang bertamu ke rumahnya. Tidak mungkin Blaise dan Harry,mereka sudah berkeluarga. Tak mungkin juga Ron karena ia berada bersama timnya. Hanya Theo satu-satunya yang mungkin datang menghampirinya selarut ini. Kebiasaan gilanya mabuk dan datang ke rumah Draco sudah ada sejak mereka remaja dulu.

Tertegun. Itu adalah ekspresi dari Draco saat mendapati sosok siapa yang ternyata mengetuk pintunya selarut ini. Bukan Theo. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan mantel tebal dan kulit pucatnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu panjang. "Hai."

Wanita itu menyapanya dan Draco masih belum menunjukan satupun reaksi. "Aku menelepon ponselmu namun tak kau angkat, jadi aku melakukan cara konvensional dengan mengetuk pintu seperti ini."

Wanita itu berbicara panjang lebar, namun Draco masih terdiam. Ia masih tak mampu bereaksi. Dia membatu sepeti melihat hantu. "Draco," ucap wanita itu lagi.

Akhirnya Draco menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah wanita di hadapannya ini. "Hermione," ucapnya bergetar.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang," ucap Hermione dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Draco langsung maju dan memeluknya. "Kau hidup," ucap Draco yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Aku hidup," balas Hermione sesenggukan.

"Aku tak berhalusinasi?"

"Kau tak berhalusinasi."

Dengan cepat Draco membawa Hermione masuk beserta dengan kopernya. Seperti dalam gerakan autopilot, Draco berjalan ke dapur menyiapkan teh kesukaan wanitanya dan kembali dalam secepat kilat ke ruang tengah rumah ini. Sesekali ia memastikan bahwa Hermione benar-benar tengah duduk di depan perapian rumah ini. Wanita itu telah melepas mantelnya dan langsung naik ke kamar puterinya. Tak lama kemudian ia turun dan kembali menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Rambutnya tumbuh sangat panjang dari yang terakhir kali dilihat Draco. Dan lebih gelap. Ia tersenyum kembali saat Draco sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan teh di tangannya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Kau ada dimana selama ini?"

"Menyelamatkan diri," balas Hermione setelah selesai menyesap tehnya.

Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau menghilang setelah pengeboman itu. Kau hilang seperti ditelan bumi, Hermione."

"Aku berada di sebuah desa terpecil yang jauh dari segala akses."

"Kau tak menghubungiku demi Tuhan, Hermione," ujar Draco putus asa.

Hermione menghela napas dan memajukan tubuhnya. "Aku hampir mati karena bom itu. Para pemberontak tak menyukai warga asing di daerah itu. Mereka menembaki kami dan akhirnya kami diselamatkan oleh sekelompok warga lokal dan dibawa pergi jauh dari Kandahar. Sejak saat itu semua komunikasi kami terputus."

Rehat sejenak, Hermione melanjutkannya kembali. "Tak ada akses komunikasi satupun disana. Ponselku hilang di hari terakhir kita berkomunikasi begitupula dengan Dany."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak langsung pergi darisana?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Kami jadi buronan para pemberontak itu, kami tak dapat meninggalkan desa itu begitu saja. Mungkin bila aku langsung pergi saat itu, kau tak akan menemukanku di depan pintu larut malam seperti ini," Hermione berusaha bergurau namun jelas gagal di mata Draco.

"Sampai akhirnya dua hari yang lalu sebuah tim penyelamat berhasil membawa kami keluar dari sana dan aku berada di hadapanmu sekarang."

"Pemerintah tak mengabariku," balas Draco.

"Oleh karena itu disebut rahasia."

Draco hanya memandang wajah di hadapannya. Rasa tak percaya serta bersyukur yang tengah melingkupinya saat ini. "Kau dikabarkan mati, kau tahu itu?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku hampir gila," tambah Draco lagi.

Kembali Hermione menganguk dan air matanya menetes. Draco langsung menariknya untuk membenamkan diri di wanitanya. "Ouch," Hermione meringis.

Kontan Draco melepaskannya. Matanya tampak awas saat melihat ekspresi dari Hermione. "Jangan histeris, okay?" ujar Hermione saat akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Perlahan ia menarik kemejanya dan luka perban di perut kirinya terpampang di hadapan Draco. "Aku tertembak saat menyelamatkan diri," ujar Hermione cepat dan langsung menurunkan kemejanya.

"Astaga, Hermione."

"Peralatan medis yang kurang membuat luka ini baru dapat pertolongan yang layak beberapa hari yang lalu," jelasnya kembali.

Draco yang semula ingin memeluk erat wanita ini mengurungkan niatnya karena takut melukai Hermione. Wanita dengan rambut cokelat terurai di hadapannya ini tersenyum dan membuka tangannya. "Kemari dan peluk aku, Draco. Kau tak akan pernah menyakitiku."

Perlahan Draco maju dan memeluknya perlahan. Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di dada Draco sementara Draco tampak tegang saking takut melukai wanitanya. "Maafkan aku karena membuatmu cemas," ucap Hermione.

Draco masih membelai lembut rambut wanitanya sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya. "Maafkan aku karena tak ada disaat terberatmu."

"Aku akan mengikuti semua keinginanmu mulai sekarang, Draco. Apa yang kau suka sampai apa yang kau tidak suka. Aku akan mengikutinya. Bahkan aku akan melepaskan karirku bila kau menginginkan aku melakukannya saat ini."

"Shh Hermione. Aku tak akan pernah merubahmu lagi. Tak akan pernah."

Mereka terdiam dengan Hermione yang masih terbenam di dada bidang pria yang dicintainya. "Aku tak akan memintamu untuk menjadi apa yang kumau. Tetapi, kejadian ini kuharap membuatmu berpikir kembali dalam mengambil segala keputusan. Kau tak lagi sendiri, sayang. Kau memiliki aku dan yang terpenting kita memiliki Elle," ujar Draco.

"Aku pernah kehilanganmu satu kali dan hampir menjadi dua beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku tak sanggup untuk kehilangmu untuk ketiga kalinya," tambah Draco lagi.

Hermione menggeleng. "Kau tak akan pernah kehilanganku untuk ketiga kalinya, honey."

000

"_I sleep better when I'm with you_," ujar Draco sambil mengecup cuping hidung Hermione saat ia terbangun.

Hermione masih terpejam namun langsung tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan dari Draco. Ia masih bergelung di dada pria itu dengan posisi yang dibuat senyaman mungkin agar lukanya tidak tersentuh.

"_Good morning_," balas Hermione yang langsung menarik kepala Draco dan mengecupnya lembut.

Draco tersenyum mendengarnya. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Delapan pagi."

"Elle?"

"Bersama Selma di dapur," jawab Draco santai.

Hermione tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut dagu Draco. "Kau sudah beremu dengannya pagi ini? Dia sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah pulang?" tanya Hermione yang dijawab Draco dengan gelengan.

"Kau yang akan memberikannya kejutan."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beri dia kejutan sekarang."

Wanita itu dibantu Draco bangkit untuk membersihkan diri serta mengenakan jubah satinnya untuk menemui puteri mereka yang tengah sarapan dengan pengasuhnya. Hermione turun dengan sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Elle karena tadi malam ia hanya sanggup memandang anaknya itu tanpa berani mengganggu tidurnya. Air matanya mulai menetes saat melihat Elle tengah menyuapkan roti panggangnya ke mulut. Hermione menatapnya dari ambang pintu dapur. Selmalah yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaanya. _"¡Dios mÍo!"_ ujar wanita itu saat melihat Hermione.

Elle yang tahu bahwa pengasuhnya itu tengah terkejut mengikuti pandangannya dan terdiam saat melihat siapa yang tengah ditatapnya. "Mum," ujarnya.

"Elle," Hermione langsung memeluknya.

Elle hanya diam tak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. Hermione melepaskannya. "Mum sangat merindukanmu," ucap Hermione yang tak henti-hentinya menciumi puteri kecilnya.

Sementara Elle hanya melihat ibunya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Kau tak mati?" tanyanya polos.

Ibunya langsung menggeleng. "Aku tak mati. Aku sudah pulang," balasnya.

Elle hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu turun dari kursinya dengan sedikit meloncat. "Aku mau mandi Selma," ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

Hermione terpaku mendapati puterinya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kepulangannya. Ia berharap bahwa Elle akan menempel terus padanya karena takut kehilangannya lagi, tapi ia malah lebih meninggalkan ibunya untuk mandi. "Dimana Elle?" tanya Draco yang baru saja bergabung dengannya di dapur.

"Dia mandi."

"Lalu?"

"Dia tampak sangat biasa saat bertemu denganku, Draco. Apakah ia sama sekali tak merindukanku? Apa ia selama ini tak pernah menanyakan kabarku? Ia menatapku dingin dan hanya menanyakan apakah aku tidak mati lalu pergi begitu saja."

Draco memeluk Hermione dan mencium kepalanya. "Dia sangat merindukamu, Hermione. Hampir setiap hari sejak kau pergi dia selalu menanyakan kabarmu, namun sejak berita tentang kematianmu dia berhenti menanyakan segala hal tentang dirimu."

"Lantas aku benar-benar mati di kehidupannya sekarang?" tanya Hermione frustrasi.

"Dia terguncang. Dia baru enam tahun dan kau harus mengerti itu."

Draco lalu pergi ke kamar puterinya yang kini tengah duduk di dekat jendelanya sambil memegang sebuah buku namun tak terlihat sedang membacanya. "Apakah aku boleh masuk?" tanya Draco sesaat setelah mengetuk pintunya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Elle.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Draco.

"Hanya sebuah buku cerita yang kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Selma," Elle bersila saat Draco menghampirinya dengan cangkir gelas cokelat panas dengan marsmellow di atasnya.

Ayanhnya menyodorkan cangkir itu. "Cokelat?" cangkir itu langsung diterima dengan sumeringah oleh Elle dan secara perlahan diseruputnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu Mum?"

Elle mengangguk mendegar pertanyaan ayahnya. "Kau tak merindukannya?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Dia tidak jadi mati?" tanya Elle dengan sangat polos.

Kali ini Draco yang menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Karena bukan tubuh Mum yang ditemukan disana. Itu tubuh orang lain," Draco berusaha menjelaskan kepadanya.

Elle diam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ayahnya berusaha untuk sampaikan. "Tapi kata semua orang ia mati. Temanku, guruku, dan kau. Kau mengatakan bahwa aku tak akan dapat bertemu dengannya lagi karena kini ia telah di surga."

"Mum tak jadi pergi ke surga. Tuhan tak jadi menjemputnya. Ia ada disini sekarang. Kembali bersama kita lagi," jelas Draco semudah mungkin agar Elle dapat mencernanya dengan baik.

Kembali Elle terdiam. Ia memainkan cangkirnyanya. Jari-jari mungilnya tampak menepuk-nepuk tubuh cangkir itu. "Jadi maksudmu, wanita itu benar-benar Mum? Mum telah kembali. Dia tak jadi pergi ke surga?"

Draco mengangguk. "Dia tak akan meninggalkan kita lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Draco mengangguk. "Kau mau bertemu dengannya sekarang?" tanya Draco.

Hermione sudah menyesap separuh tehnya dengan beberapa cookies yang disediakan Selma tadi. Ia masih menunggu Draco yang tengah berbicara dengan Elle tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Ia mulai frustrasi karena hampir setengah jam lamanya ayah dan anak itu tak kunjung menghampirinya. "Kau mau tambah tehmu lagi, Nyonya?" tanya Selma.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Kau tampak sangat kurus."

Hermione hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar dari pengasuh puterinya itu. Suara derap kaki yang terdengar memasuki dapur itu mengalihkan perhatian Hermione. Ia menatap Elle yang perlahan berjalan ke arahnya. "Mum," ucapnya.

Ibunya langsung berlutut dan membuka lebar tangannya. "Kemari, sweetheart.

Elle langsung memeluk ibunya. Tak ada ungkapan bahwa ia merindukan ibunya. Dia hanya memeluk erat Hermione, sementara Draco hanya tersenyum memperhatikan keduanya. "Aku ingin sekali menggendongmu, tapi aku tak bisa."

"Kau sakit?" tanya Elle.

Hermione menjentikan jarinya sambil tersenyum. "Sedikit."

Elle ikut tersenyum tanpa bertanya lagi lalu memeluk ibunya. Hermione menatap Draco. "Terima kasih," Hermione memberi isyarat pada pria itu.

Draco hanya tersenyum.

000

Seluruh sahabat mereka berkumpul untuk bertemu langsung serta merayakan kepulangan Hermione. Mereka mendengar dengan saksama seluruh cerita dari Hermione. Harry dan Ginny tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur atas keselamatan sahabatnya ini. Sementara Blaise dan Theo tetap mengeluarkan cerita-cerita konyol tentang betapa merananya Draco sementara Ron hanya dapat berkomunikasi via ponsel karena jadwal liganya yang tak dapat diganggu gugat.

Akhirnya kehidupan mereka kembali normal seperti semula. Tak ada lagi yang mengusik pikiran Draco selama di persidangan dan selama ia menangani seluruh kasus kliennya. Hermione sudah kembali ke kantornya begitupula dengan Dani yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Theodore Nott.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam, Hermione sudah berdiri menunggu Draco di loby kantornya. Sekembalinya dari bertugas ia tak lagi memegang acara _prime time_ seperti di kantor berita sebelumnya. Ia hanya memproduseri acara berita di sore hari sehingga ia dapat berkumpul dengan Elle dan Draco lebih cepat. Musim panas yang sudah mulai menyapa New York membuat matahari enggan kembali ke peraduannya meski waktu tak lagi siang. Langit masih terlihat cerah dengan semburat merah bak senja walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan sekitar pukul 8 malam. Akhirnya sebuah SUV yang ditunggu Hermione tiba di hadapannya. "Hey," sapa Draco yang langsung mengecup wanitanya itu.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menggeleng. "Kita mau mampir makan terlebih dahulu atau langsung pulang?" Hermione kembali bertanya.

"Langsung pulang saja," jawab Draco

Draco melihat spionnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membanting kemudinya dan melaju di jalanan Manhattan. "Kita panggil pesan antar saja, aku ingin makanan China," tambahnya lagi sementara Hermione hanya mengangguk.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada di dalam mobil dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Kemacetan kota ini kembali menyapa. Hermione mengeluarkan botol minuman dari tasnya dan meneguknya sesaat. "Minumlah, kau tampak berkeringat," ucap Hermione sambil mengusap kening Draco yang sedikit basah.

"Apakah pendingin ini kurang berfungsi? Kenapa kau begitu bekeringat."

"Pendingin mobil ini kurang berfungsi sepertinya," jawab Draco.

Hermione hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau sebaiknya tinggal di Alaska, honey."

Draco langsung menyeka keningnya dan menghela napas. Dibukanya _seatbealt _yang sedari tadi digunakannya dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari dashboard mobilnya. Ia langsung memberikannya pada Hermione. "Bukalah," ujarnya sangat biasa pada Hermione lalu menenggak air mineral yang tadi disodorkan oleh wanita itu.

"Ulang tahunku masih lama," ujarnya.

"Buka saja," tandas Draco.

Hermione baru saja membuka kotak itu dan tak ada teriakan histeris atau semacamnya. Keningnya justru mengerut lalu menatap Draco. "Menikahlah lagi denganku."

"_Seriously, Draco_?"

"Hargai sedikit usahaku," balas Draco.

Hermione tak tahan untuk tak tertawa melihat ekspresi dari pria di sampingnya ini. "Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Draco yang mulai fokus pada jalanan karena kemacetan perlahan mulai menunjukkan titik cerahnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi apa kau benar-benar melamarku di mobil kala terjebak macet seperti ini?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

Draco masih memperhatikan spionnya untuk mencoba menyalip mobil di depannya. "Draco!"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan itu di rumah, tapi aku tak suka menunggu. Menunggu membuatku kesal. Dan aku tak suka hal itu."

Kali ini Hermione memberengut. "Kau sama sekali tak memiliki urat romantis yaa?"

Draco mengedik. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari semua orang, tentu kau tahu jawabannya."

"Jadi kau mau kembali menjadi istriku atau tidak?"

Hermione hanya menatap pria ini tak percaya. "Kau juga mengenalku lebih baik dari siapapun, tentu kau tahu jawabanku."

Draco melirik ke wanitanya. "Kau bersedia?"

Hermione langsung melepas _seatbealt-_nya dan mencium prianya. "Tahan, Hermione. Aku akan lepas kendali bila kau menggodaku," kekeh Draco.

"Aku memang sedang mencoba membuatmu lepas kendali," balas Hermione.

"Tunggu sampai rumah dan akan aku pastikan kau tak dapat berjalan ke kantor esok hari."

Hermione tertawa lepas. "Dosa apa aku di masa lalu sehingga aku begitu mencintaimu," ucap Hermione.

"Seharusnya aku yang yang mengatakan hal itu, dosa apa aku di masa lalu sehingga aku akan terjebak denganmu selamanya."

Kali ini wanita itu benar-benar melepas _seatbealt_-nya dan bergelayut manja di lengan Draco. Pria itu masih fokus mengemudi dengan sesekali mencium puncak kepala ibu dari anaknya serta calon istrinya lagi itu. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Hermione.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan cepat pakai seatbealt-mu."

Hermione mendengus dan tertawa di saat yang bersamaan.

000

Tak ada pesta di sebuah hotel dan pemberkatan di kathedral serta semacamnya, Draco dan Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah di _city hall_ dan memboyong seluruh sahabatnya ke Bali dan mengucap janji di hadapan mereka. Dengan berlatarkan pantai dan kanopi bunga yang disiapkan Dian begitu mendengar bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama dan mengikat janji di Bali, mereka memperbaharui dan mengucap kembali janji pernikahan. Draco hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana hitam serta dasi kupu-kupu tanpa tuxedo atau jas lainnya dan sudah berdiri di hadapan Hermione yang juga hanya mengenakan gaun putih selutut perpaduan satin dan lace dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai. Pria itu sudah menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"_When I met you for the first time, when you were just freaking out because the blackout, I had no idea how much my life was about to be changed but then how could I have known? And then we accidentally bumped in the bar when I saw you babbling about your thesis under the alcohol. Your expresion was priceless. When finally you become the part of my life, I realized that what I had always thought was happiness couldn't compare to the joy loving you brought me. You brought the most beautiful joy to the world called Eloise, our daughter. I know, that I slowly changed to become a jerk and end up in misery. But I know that anything can't separate us. You're a part of my everything I think and do and feel. And with you by my side I believe everything is possible. And now you're my wife again. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are and and always be the love of my life. I will love you, cherish you and hold you in the highest regard. I will support you and comfort you, in the joyous and sorrows, in healths and in sickness. I will stand by your side untill the sun not shining again. Because you're my forever ending. I love you, Hermione._"

Air mata Hermione sudah meleleh tak menentu mendengar janji dari suaminya ini. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi romantis, huh?"

Draco menyeka air matanya. "Ucapkan janjimu sekarang," kekehnya.

_"I love you, Draco Malfoy. I love you enough to figth for you, compromise for you and sacrifice for you if I need be. Enough to miss you incredibly when we're apart no matter what lenghts of time it's for and regardless of the distance. Enough to believe in our relationship to stand by it through the worse of times, to have faith in our strenght as a couple and to never give up on us. Enough to make me run in the super heavy rain to just say I don't wanna lose you anymore. Enough to be your wife again. Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you when you need or want me, and never, ever want to leave you or live without you. Because like you said that you're my forever ending._"

Draco langsung mencium Hermione saat ia telah selesai mengucapkan janjinya. Seluruh sahabatnya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak melihat keduanya.

000

"Apakah ada pertanyaan tentang kuliah kita hari ini?"

Seorang mahasiswa pasca sarjana mengacungkan tangannya. "Apakah kau benar-benar pernah menjadi produser lapangan di Kandahar lalu dinyatakan hilang dan meninggal?"

Hermione hanya sedikit tersenyum. "Jawabannya adalah benar, tapi biasakan jangan merubah topik pembahasan kita saat ini, Tuan Lively."

Si empunya hanya mengedik. "Baik, Profesor."

"Kelas bubar," ujar Hermione.

Setelah pualng dari Kandahar, Hermione memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan doktoralnya dan menjadi dosen untuk program pasca sarjana di bidang jurnalistik. Kariernya masih cemerlang dengan jabatan pemimpin redaksi dan dosen di almamater kampusnya dulu, namun dengan waktu luang yang lebih banyak.

Hermione sedang membereskan mejanya saat Thomas Lively mahasiswa pasca sarjana itu datang mendekatinya. "Profesor."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku akan bertanya tapi ini benar-benar di luar topik kuliahmu tadi."

Hermione hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa memilik karir secemerlang itu dan menjadi profesor di usiamu yang aku yakin belum mencapai kepala empat."

"Niat," jawab Hermione dengan entengnya.

Thomas Lively tertawa. "Apakah kau semisterius ini dengan semua mahasiswamu?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Tak ada satupun yang mengatakan bahwa aku misterius."

Thomas tertawa melihat reaksi dari profesornya itu. "Kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Thomas lagi.

Hermione kali ini benar-benar tertawa. "Tuan Thomas, apa kau sedang merayuku?"

"Apakah sangat terbaca?"

"Pertama aku bukan tipe pengajar yang akan dengan mudahnya makan siang bersama dengan mahasiswanya untuk banyak alasan. Dan kedua, kau tak melihat bahwa aku sudah menikah dan hamil tua?"

Thomas Lively hanya tertawa. "Selalu ada kesempatan, Profesor Malfoy."

"Kerjakan thesismu dengan baik dan sampai jumpa di seminarku setelah aku melahirkan."

Hermione langsung berjalan keluar dari kelas itu dan melihat suaminya yang sudah menunggu di ujung lorong gedung ini. "Hey, honey," sapa Hermione dengan Draco yang langsung mengecup pipinya.

"Apa kabar jagoan kecilku hari ini?" tanya Draco.

"Sangat bersemangat hingga pinggangku terasa akan patah."

"Kau mau makan siang sekarang?"

Istrinya langsung mengangguk. "Ayo kita makan siang, sebelum mahasiswaku yang mengajakku makan siang."

Draco langsung melotot mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Hermione hanya tertawa dan masuk ke mobil hitam di hadapannya.

000

Hermione Malfoy baru saja masuk ke dalam kantornya untuk saat mendapati sosok yang sudah lama sekali tak dijumpainya berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Pria itu sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap sama dengan sosok yang dahulu pertama kali ia kenal. "Hermione," sapanya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Lesung pipinya seakan tertarik masuk saat ia melakukan hal itu. "Sangat baik. Apa kabarmu, Chris?"

"Baik sepertimu. Jadi, seperti ini dirimu bila tengah mengandung?"

Hermione hanya tertawa. "Kau tetap cantik seperti biasanya, Hermione."

"Kau mau duduk untuk minum kopi bersama? Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum aku harus ke studio dan aku ingin tahu apa kabar NYNC sekarang."

Chris tertawa mendengarnya. "NYNC masih berjalan meski _executive producer-_nya tak sehandal dirimu," kekeh Chris.

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Hermione mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Hermione."

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Chris."

000

Hermione tengah duduk di ruang tengahnya dengan kaki yang lumayan membengkak yang kini tengah ia pijat perlahan dengan _baby oil_ agar melemaskannya. Kegiatannya hari ini membuatnya sangat kelelahan apalagi dengan usia kandungannya yang sekarang. Bila Draco tahu hal ini maka ia akan menceramahinya panjang lebar lagi.

"Kakimu bengkak lagi?" tanya Draco yang tetiba muncul dari belakang sofa.

Hermione mengedik. "Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi pada wanita hamil," jawab Hermione santai.

"Kau sudah melihat Elle? Dia masih belajar?" tanya Hermione yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Draco dan langsung duduk di sampingnya lalu mengangkat kaki istrinya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

Setelah memasuki usia kandungan minggu ke-30 , Hermione sudah jarang melihat kegiatan Elle dilantai atas sampai sekarang. Letak kamar puterinya yang di lantai dua itu membuatnya susah dijangkau serta Draco juga melarang ia naik bila tak ada yang sangat penting untuk dilakukan. Lagipula Elle merasa dirinya sudah terlalu besar untuk diantar tidur oleh ibunya. Draco masih memijat lembut kaki istrinya sementara Hermione hanya memerhartikan dengan seksama. "Rumah ini akan menjadi sepi saat Elle pergi ke Inggris nanti," ujar Draco.

"Mungkin kita akan sering berkahir pekan di Hampton bersama si kecil bila Elle sudah pindah kesana," tambah Draco kembali dengan sangat melankolis.

Istrinya menghela napas. Sudah menjadi keinginan dari Elle untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Inggris saat sekolah menengah atas nanti. Ia ingin menjadi bagian dari Hogwarts seperti ayah, ibu, serta aunty dan paman-pamannya. "Masih ada beberapa tahun lagi. Elle masih 12 tahun," balas Hermione.

"Tetapi, waktu bergerak begitu cepat," balas Draco.

Hermione tak dapat mengelakan hal itu. Waktu benar-benar berjalan begitu cepat. Rasanya baru saja ia kembali bersama dengan Draco, rasanya baru saja ia merampungkan program doktoralnya, rasanya juga ia baru saja melahirkan Elle tapi sekarang ia sudah berusia 12 tahun dan kini Hermione tengah menantikan kelahiran anak kedua mereka. Pikiran Hermione langsung dibuyarkan dengan kontraksi hebat dari perutnya. Dia langsung memegang perutnya dan menghela napas panjang. "Kau kontraksi lagi?" tanya Draco.

Hermione hanya mengangguk. "Bukankah _due date_-nya masih minggu depan?"

Kembali Hermione mengangguk. "Hal ini sangat biasa. Tenang saja."

"Kau mau teh?"

"Tentu," ujar Hermione menerima tawaran dari suaminya.

Draco langusng pergi ke dapur dan sibuk membuatkan teh untuk istrinya. Hermione tak pernah berpikir hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana ia akan duduk bersantai setelah makan malam dengan Draco sementara Elle berada di kamarnya dengan seluruh kegiatannya. Atau hari dimana Draco akan memijat lembut kakinya yang tengah membengkak karena kandungannya yang juga semakin membesar. Setelah perceraiannya, Hermione tak pernah berani berpikir akan masa depannya apalagi dengan insiden di Kandahar beberapa tahun lalu. Ia hanya fokus bagaimana cara membahagiakan puteri semata wayangya. Tetapi, kehendak Tuhan berkata lain. Kini ia tengah berada di ruang tengah rumahnya dengan Draco – pria yang sangat mencintainya – yang tengah membuatkan teh untuk dirinya. Segala aspek kehidupannya kini telah berubah. Karena akan ada masa dimana wanita akan perlahan berubah dan ia tak merasa hal itu buruk untuk orang yang dicintainya. Seperti Hermione yang kini tengah menunggu kelahiran anak keduanya, walaupun ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, atau kini ia menjadi pemimpin redaksi yang tak secara langsung terjun di sebuah acara karena ada keluarga yang menunggunya di rumah. Dan ia sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu.

"Ini tehmu," ucap Draco sambil menyodorkan cangkir putih kepadanya.

Senyuman terpulas di wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

Baru saja ia hendak menyesap teh itu, sebuah kontraksi yang lebih hebat melandanya. "Wow, honey. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sementara Hermione hanya diam menahan sakitnya. "Draco."

Draco lagsung memandang istrinya dengan tatapan horor. "Jangan menakutiku, Hermione."

Hermione mencoba tersenyum di tengah kontraksinya. "Tersenyumlah, Draco. Aku akan segera melahirkan."

000

the end

**Hey, how's the finale? Hope you like it. I'm sorry for the mixing language, it just didn't feel right if I wrote it in Indonesian. So please, don't complaint me hehe. Thank you for every single review, alert, favorites. That's make me love you more and more. And for my reader, you know that I couldn't be more grateful to have you in my life hehe. Thanks to my favorites musicians who always inspire me and accompany me to wrote this fict. Thank you John Meyer for Edge of Desire and Slowly Dancing in a Burning Room. Thank you Radiohead for High and Dray. Thank you Ed Sheeran for Tenerife Sea and Sara Barailles for I choose you.**

**Hope I can write another story. Thank you and I love you:)**

**Eve**


End file.
